Dark Shade of Storm
by kai anbu
Summary: CHAP 11 IS UP. Setelah Shikamaru gugur dalam perang, Temari terjebak dalam transaksi gelap dengan Orochimaru, dimana ia bertemu rekan lamanya, Sasuke, dan juga Shika, clone yang mirip Shikamaru. Akankah Temari membuka hatinya untuk orang lain? Darkfic AU, peperangan futuristik Shinobi vs Federasi. Gore, adventure, bad language, im/explicit content. ShikaTemaSasu. Rated M for safe.
1. Chapter 1 MOURNING

**Disclaimer: **

Karakter Temari Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Naruto Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Pain dan enam wujud Rinnegannya, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**Disclaimer too: **

Plot, story, Federasi, Jade Shiki, Seika, belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

**Warning: **

Violence explicit, sexual implicit content, Alternate Universe, OOC, gore, mistypo.

Not pure a Canon/Romance story.

**This is a Dark Fic of ShikaTemaSasu **

;

;

;

;

**CHAPTER 1:**

**MOURNING **

;

;

;

;

"Gaara, mana rokokku?" Shikamaru menjulurkan tangannya.

Gaara mencari-cari sigaret merk favorit Shikamaru di antara kantong peralatan ninjanya. Ketika ia temukan, Gaara langsung mengeluarkan satu batang, ia nyalakan, dan rokok itu menyala dengan asap violet melayang membentuk satu garis ke langit-langit.

"Ini," Tetapi Gaara hanya terdiam sejenak dan tak memberikan rokok itu pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru tetap menjulurkan tangannya, menanti rokoknya, menatap Gaara dengan pandangan aneh.

"Temari pasti akan marah besar,.." Gaara teringat amarah Temari kalau mengetahui Shikamaru merokok. Tangan Shikamaru menggapai, merebut rokoknya. Ia langsung mengisapnya dan menghembuskan asapnya dengan cepat. Tangannya bergetar, ia terbatuk.

Mulutnya memuntahkan darah.

"Menyebalkan,.." Ia mendesah pelan.

"Hentikan, kumohon,.." Gaara berkata pelan.

Shikamaru meraih tangan Gaara, menggenggamnya erat.

"Gaara," Shikamaru menatapnya dengan pandangan yang mulai berkabut, "Aku sudah meninggalkan sebuah buku strategi pada Tsunade. Kita semua akan baik-baik saja," Bibirnya tersenyum diantara rokoknya yang menyala dan darah.

"Kita pasti akan menang,... aku yakin,"

Gaara menggigit bibir. Matanya terasa panas, dadanya terasa sesak.

"Tolong jaga Temari," bisiknya, dengan suara yang semakin melemah.

"Katakan aku selalu mencintainya..."

Rokok itu terjatuh ke tanah yang memerah karena darah.

Air mata Gaara mulai mengalir.

_Aku selalu mencintaimu. _

_-o0o-_

Temari terbangun tiba-tiba dari tidurnya. Ia bermimpi Shikamaru datang, duduk tepat di sisi tempat tidurnya, memeluknya dan mengatakan betapa ia sangat mencintainya. Ia terbangun berbarengan dengan menghilangnya sosok Shikamaru. Temari merasakan firasat buruk melanda pikirannya. Pikiran yang berusaha ia tepiskan jauh-jauh ketika melepaskan Shikamaru ke garis depan dua hari yang lalu.

"Temari!" Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, dan Temari mengetahui makna ketukan pintu di pagi buta seperti ini. Ia membuka pintu dan melihat Seika berada di luar.

"Mereka pulang,"

"Bagaimana Shikamaru dan Gaara?"

Seika tak menjawab, justru langsung menarik tangannya untuk ikut. Perasaan Temari terasa hampa, diliputi rasa cemas, ia melangkah dengan setiap langkah berdoa semoga suara hatinya tidak menjadi kenyataan.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan suasana berkabung. Semuanya berkumpul termasuk Tsunade sang Hokage. Ia menjumpai Gaara berdiri di tengah-tengah, bajunya berlumuran darah, matanya yang berlingkar hitam menatap sedih pada Temari.

Temari baru menyadari kalau di tengah-tengah ruangan, tergeletak sebuah jasad.

"Shikamaru..?"

Bayangan kenangan indah yang ia lewati bersama Shikamaru berkelebat cepat di kepalanya.

Temari mematung di depan jasad Shikamaru. Tangannya bergetar meraba wajah Shikamaru. Semuanya seperti yang dikenalnya, hanya kali ini, ia berlumuran darah, dengan mata terkatup rapat, dan tak membalas sentuhannya...

"Maafkan aku," Gaara berkata di belakangnya "Aku.. .tidak bisa menjaganya tetap hidup,.." Gaara memeluk Temari yang mulai menangis.

"Apakah ia bertarung dengan berani?" Temari bertanya diantara tangisnya.

"Ya," Gaara menjawab.

_Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin mati di luar sana,... _

_-o0o-_

Sasuke baru saja tiba dari pengintaian perang, ketika Kabuto mencegatnya di depan pintu markas Orochimaru.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Kabuto menatap dari balik kacamatanya yang bundar. Seperti biasa, Sasuke balik menatapnya dengan pandangan tak senang.

"Kalau ingin tahu, seharusnya kau juga ikut mengintai." Sasuke hanya berlalu melewatinya.

"Orochimaru yang menyuruhku bertanya." Kabuto membalas.

"Konoha yang kalah." Sasuke menjawab pendek.

"Begitu ya,... jadi lambat laun mereka akan meminta kita menjadi aliansi. Seperti yang dikatakan Orochimaru," Kabuto melipat kedua tangannya, tersenyum keji.

Di dalam, Sasuke langsung menghadap Orochimaru dan melapor.

"Konoha mengalami kekalahan dalam pertempuran kali ini. Sebagian besar pasukannya tewas, termasuk salah satu jenderal penting, Shikamaru Nara. Federasi mulai mengeluarkan senjata terkuatnya, Rinnegan."

Orochimaru, yang sedang asyik meneliti tabung-tabung percobaan di depannya, terkekeh pelan.

"Rinnegan? Itu saingan Sharingan-mu bukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke tersenyum samar.

"Ya."

"Cepat atau lambat, Konoha akan meminta bantuan kita," Orochimaru mengintip dari balik mikroskop salah satu sampel penelitiannya. "Kecuali kalau mereka menemukan Itachi duluan,"

"Kalau memang ya, apa keputusanmu?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Aku akan bernegoisasi dengan syarat," Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Kau akan meminta korban?"

"tentu saja. Lebih dari itu, aku menginginkan satu orang dari aliansi mereka,keluarga Sabaku," Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya, meneliti satu sampel rambut yang baru beberapa hari ia temukan dari bekas-bekas pertempuran. Sehelai rambut berwarna pirang yang tampaknya telah dicarinya selama ini.

-o0o-

Tsunade membolak-balik buku yang ditinggalkan Shikamamru dengan gelisah. Shikamaru pernah berkata untuk membuka buku itu bila ia menemui kematian. Shikamaru adalah salah satu jenderalnya yang handal, kejeniusannya dalam bidang strategi mengalahkan reputasinya sebagai seorang pemalas dan perokok berat yang menyebalkan. Orang seperti Shikamaru jarang ada, dan kehilangannya adalah kehilangan besar dalam pihak Konoha. Apalagi menghadapi gempuran pasukan federasi yang saat ini muai mengeluarkan senjata terkuatnya, Rinnegan.

Rinnegan muncul di pertempuran sebelumnya, dimana Konoha kehilangan Jiraiya, salah satu jenderal senior sekaligus alumni akademi seangkatan Tsunade. Kemudian kali ini Shikamaru Nara. Tsunade menyesali keputusannya mengapa mengirim jenderal jenius itu ke garis depan. Apalagi ketika mengetahui kehilangan Shikamaru harus ditukar dengan informasi yang membuat Konoha semakin terpojok: Rinnegan tidak hanya satu. Rinnegan berwujud dalam enam orang makhluk yang disebut oleh pasukan federasi dengan kode nama: Pain.

Buku strategi peninggalan Shikamaru memberikan secercah harapan. Tsunade dapat berpikir sesuai dengan cara berpikir Shikamaru. Ia kembali mengumpulkan para jenderalnya yang tersisa, dan merapatkan apa yang harus dilakukan selanjutnya. Dalam cara berpikir Shikamaru, menjalin Aliansi dengan negara atau kelompok lain adalah salah satu jalan.

Di benua Shinobi, ada dua kelompok tersisa yang masih mempertahankan netralitasnya dalam peperangan melawan federasi, kelompok Orochimaru dan kelompok Mercenary pimpinan Jade Shiki di Selatan. Kedua kelompok ini sama terkenal dengan reputasi buruknya. Orochimaru adalah alumni Konoha, bahkan seangkatan Tsunade. Ia menjadi penjahat pelarian yang pergi karena melakukan berbagai eksperimen terkutuk di masa lalu. Sedangkan Mercenary adalah sekelompok tentara bayaran yang berperang hanya karena uang. Mereka memang terkenal kuat dan memiliki teknologi persenjataan yang hebat, tetapi kesetiannnya mudah terbeli dengan uang, sehingga sulit untuk dipercaya.

"Kita harus bernegoisasi dengan Orochimaru dulu," Tsunade mengawali pembicaraan, "Terutama, karena dia memiliki seorang pemilik Sharingan sebagai salah satu bawahannya,"

Sharingan, adalah mutasi genetis khusus yang hanya dimiliki keluarga Uchiha, salah satu klan besar di benua Shinobi. Di awal peperangan, Federasi menggempur tempat tinggal klan itu hingga rata dengan tanah, menyisakan dua kakak-beradik Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha, yang sempat ditampung dan hidup di Konoha. Beberapa tahun lalu Itachi menghilang, disusul perginya Sasuke dari Konoha. Kemudian Sasuke muncul sebagai pengikut Orochimaru, sedang Itachi tetap misterius.

"Sasuke Uchiha, maksudmu?" Yamato menimpali Tsunade. Tsunade mengangguk.

"Siapa yang dikirim bernegoisasi kesana? Kita pernah mengirimkan beberapa orang dan gagal," Kurenai bertanya. "dan Kakashi juga tak ada disini, ia masih mengantar Naruto ke Gunung Myoboku,"

Inoichi Yamanaka, komandan pasukan intelijen, memberikan usulan.

"Kirimkan teman satu angkatan Sasuke di Akademi, mungkin ia bisa membujuk Orochimaru lewat Sasuke,"

Gai menyergah, "kita tidak boleh mengirimkan orang biasa, karena perjalanan menuju markas Orochimaru sudah penuh dengan jebakan. Kita harus mengirimkan orang yang kuat, salah satu jenderal malah, agar Orochimaru menganggap kita serius!"

Yamanaka melipat tangannya.

"Dia juga orang yang kuat, aku yakin Orochimaru dan Sasuke akan memperhitungkannya kalau kita mengirim orang ini untuk bernegoisasi," Yamanaka menghela nafas. "Masalahnya, saat ini dia sedang masa berkabung,..."

Tsunade, Yamato, Kurenai, Shizune dan Gai saling berpandangan.

"Temari Sabaku."

To be continued to

CHAPTER 2: CURSED

* * *

Note from Author:

Maaf, pembukanya adalah kematian karakter yang harusnya jadi tokoh utama. Tapi tentu saja, tidak akan berakhir begitu saja kok,... Semoga fans ShikaTema tetap mau mengikuti cerita ini, sungguh, karena Shika juga akan muncul di beberapa chapter berikutnya. Before that,... Review and flame, please ..!

Regards,

Kai.


	2. Chapter 2 CURSED

**Disclaimer: **

Karakter Temari Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Naruto Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Sai, Pain dan enam wujud Rinnegannya, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

Plot, story, Federasi, Shade, Jade Shiki, Seika, belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

**Warning: **

Violence explicit, sexual implicit content, Alternate Universe, OOC, gore, mistypo.

Not pure a Canon/Romance story, mix with Thrill/Angst.

**This is a Dark Fic of ShikaTemaSasu **

;

;

;

;

**CHAPTER 2:**

**CURSED **

;

;

;

;

Temari menghela nafas panjang. Upacara pemakaman yang sangat sederhana diperutukkan kepada Shikamaru, langsung saat fajar menyingsing. Hanya dihadiri olehnya, Gaara dan beberapa rekan. Tsunade menyamaikan permohonan maaf karena tak bisa datang, tetapi siapapun akan memakluminya karena ia sangat sibuk dengan urusan politik dalam peperangan ini. Hanya lewat beberapa bulan sejak kematian Kankuro, kali ini Temari merasakan hatinya semakin membeku. Hanya kenangan-kenangan indah yang tersisa, yang setiap kali teringat, saat itu juga perasaan sakit akibat kehilangan menusuk-nusuk batinnya. Sedih, rindu dan kehilangan harapan pada saat yang sama. Seperti melangkah ke depan, namun tiba-tiba kehilangan pijakan, terjatuh ke jurang tanpa dasar.

"Gaara," sahut Temari. Kedua matanya masih bengkak akibat menangis selama semalam. Gaara berbeda dengan Temari, ia sangat jarang menangis, tetapi ia tahu kalau menangis atau tidak bukan indikator kekuatan batin seseorang.

"Ya," Gaara menjawab, tetap mematung di depan makam Shikamaru.

"Aku ingin mati dalam perang, seperti Shikamaru," kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Temari. Gaara terkesiap, namun dengan segera menjadi maklum mengingat Temari telah mengalami kehilangan-kehilangan beberapa bulan ini.

Gaara hanyalah adik bungsu, anak angkat, yang sudah diakui sebagai anggota keluarga Sabaku. Karena itu rambutnya berwarna merah menyala sedang Kankuro dan Temari pirang. Meskipun tidak satu darah, hubungan ketiganya sangat dekat. Gaara adalah yang paling tidak ekspresif, sangat jarang menangis, mungkin juga karena pengaruh_ One Tail_ - makhluk yang mendiami tubuhnya. Kata-kata Temari yang mengandung niat bunuh diri itu, dengan segera dipahaminya, dengan perubahan wajah yang tak kentara.

"Aku tidak bisa melarangmu ikut berperang kak,.. karena kau juga seorang shinobi," iawab Gaara. "Tetapi, sebisa mungkin aku akan mencegahmu mati,"

_Untuk Shikamaru saja kau tidak bisa, apalagi aku._ Pikir Temari, ia hanya tersenyum getir.

"Maksudku, ... kalau kau ada di saat aku ingin mati, cegahlah aku. Masih banyak yang harus dilindungi di Suna dan Konoha," Temari meletakkan rangkaian bunga terakhir di makam Shikamaru. Lalu berlalu. Ia tetap ingin tampil sebagai wanita yang tegar, meskipun hatinya remuk.

_Rasanya, aku juga tidak ingin hidup kalau tanpamu... _

-o0o-

Shinobi adalah sebuah benua, terdiri dari beberapa negara yang di masa lalu sering berperang. Kemunculan armada perang yang menyebut diri mereka Federasi lima belas tahun yang lalu, membuat negara-negara di benua itu bergabung menjadi satu untuk bertahan. Konoha adalah negara dengan basis pertahanan terkuat dan terakhir Shinobi, dipimpin oleh seorang Hokage senior bernama Tsunade, salah satu dari "tiga _Sannin_ legendaris" yang terkenal di dunia Shinobi.

Negara tetangga Konoha, Suna, adalah aliansi abadi Konoha. Suna sempat hancur karena sebuah bencana di masa lalu, dan ketika itu, uluran bantuan dari Konoha membuat rakyat Suna, para jenderal serta Kazekage-nya, bersumpah setia selamanya kepada Konoha.

Konoha memiliki satu akademi ninja terbaik dimana banyak orang-orang kuat dan keturunan khusus dari berbagai negara belajar dan menjadi alumni tempat itu. Kakak beradik Kankuro-Temari-Gaara Sabaku dari Suna, adalah alumni akademi ninja Konoha. Kakak beradik Itachi dan Sasuke Uchiha juga bersekolah di akademi yang sama, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Konoha. Kemudian beberapa _jinchuriki_ juga adalah alumni akademi Konoha. Seorang_ jinchuriki_ adalah manusia terpilih yang raganya digunakan sebagai tempat bersemayam makhluk superior lain, yang kekuatannya terlalu besar sehingga harus disegel dalam tubuh manusia. Saat ini ada dua_ jinchuriki_ yang tercatat setia pada pasukan Shinobi dan merupakan alumni Konoha: Gaara Sabaku - adik bungsu Temari, dan Naruto Namikaze, yang disebut-sebut sebagai_ jinchuriki_ terkuat.

Orochimaru juga adalah alumni Konoha, bahkan merupakan salah satu dari "tiga _Sannin_ legendaris" yang beranggotakan Tsunade dan almarhum Jiraiya. Orochimaru diusir oleh Hokage Konoha terdahulu karena melakukan eksperimen-eksperimen terkutuk dengan korban manusia, salah satunya yang dikenal sebagai ritual Edotensei - menghidupkan orang mati. Saat ini, Orochimaru telah mendirikan kelompok sendiri dan memiliki beberapa pengikut, salah satunya Uchiha Sasuke, pelarian Konoha dan pemilik Sharingan; dan Kabuto Yakushi, si ninja medis jenius dari Amegakure.

Kesepakatan para jenderal dan Tsunade untuk mengirim Temari bernegoiasi dengan Orochimaru, segera dilaksanakan keesokan harinya. Temari dipanggil menghadap Hokage untuk melaksanakan misi itu.

Temari membaca laporan data intelijen tentang Orochimaru dan kelompoknya. Di depannya, Inoichi Yamanaka duduk dengan perasaan tegang. Ia tahu kalau Temari masih berkabung karena kematian tunangan yang sangat dicintainya, tetapi urusan ini sangat mendesak. Tsunade, duduk di depannya, juga menunggu jawaban Temari.

Temari meletakkan laporan itu.

"Aku akan berangkat bersama Seika sore ini juga. Aku akan melaksanakan misi ini."

Yamanaka menarik nafas lega.

"Hutan belantara menuju markas Orochimaru penuh dengan jebakan dan makhluk aneh, kau harus berhati-hati."

"Ya, tentu saja. Konoha membutuhkan aliansi ini. Aku juga harus berjuang." Temari menjawab pendek. Di mata Inoichi Yamanaka, Temari tampil sangat tegar dan kuat, layak menyandang julukan sebagai shinobi wanita terkuat yang dapat mengendalikan angin, padahal...

"Konoha mengandalkanmu, jangan sampai gagal," suara Tsunade menekan, Tsunade menatap Temari lurus, seolah-olah mencari-cari kemana rasa sedih akibat kehilangan Shikamaru dalam dirinya. Tsunade merasakan keraguan apakah memang benar Temari telah siap. Sesama wanita yang pernah kehilangan orang yang dicintai, Tsunade merasakan ada yang lain dalam diri Temari. Ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Baik," Temari menjawab penuh kepastian.

_Bahaya seperti apapun menjadi tawar,... karena aku juga ingin mati dalam tugas sepertimu, Shikamaru._

Temari hanya berpikir sederhana.

_Hidup...? Aku tak peduli lagi. _

Tanpa menyadari sesuatu telah menunggunya di markas Orochimaru.

-o0o-

Temari melipat kipas raksasanya, sedang Seika juga memasukkan kedua tongkat _arnis_-nya di belakang pinggang. Seketika itu juga, seekor ular raksasa jatuh di depan mereka, dengan kepalanya terbelah dua.

Telah setengah perjalanan mereka melewati hutan belantara menuju markas Orochimaru, dan hampir di setiap ruas jalan setapak, mereka menghadapi makhluk-makhluk aneh. Serigala berkepala dua, tanaman pemakan bangkai yang hidup mencari mangsa, dan terakhir, ular beludak berukuran raksasa yang lapar. Dan masih banyak makhluk aneh yang lain, yang hanya menonton mereka lewat dan bertarung. Orochimaru, bukan hanya seorang _sannin_, ia juga ilmuwan gila, dan makhluk-makhluk yang menyergap mereka pasti beberapa hasil eksperimennya.

Markas Orochimaru adalah gua yang terletak diantara tebing-tebing setelah melewati hutan belantara itu. Menurut informasi, ada sejenis Kekkai khusus untuk menandai masuknya orang asing, yang dalam sekejap akan diserbu makhluk-makhluk aneh. Tetapi yang seperti itu bukan halangan bagi Temari, si pengendali angin dengan kipas raksasanya, bersama rekannya yang setia, Seika, seorang ninja medis yang memiliki elemen air.

"Sebutkan namamu dan apa tujuanmu datang kemari," Sebuah suara terdengar dari pepohonan.

"Perlihatkan dirimu dulu!" Tantang Temari.

Kabuto Yakushi muncul diantara pepohonan, ia melompat turun.

"Aku Kabuto, tangan kanan Orochimaru. Kau cukup hebat bisa melewati rintangan hutan ini dengan mudah. Perkenalkan dirimu." Kabuto tampak seperti pemuda polos, berkacamata bulat, berkulit pucat dengan rambut berwarna kelabu yang dikuncir di belakang leher. Temari telah belajar untuk tidak mempercayai penampilan lawan; sehingga menjadi tangan kanan Orochimaru, pemuda bernama Kabuto itu memiliki kemampuan khusus yang harus diwaspadai.

"Aku Temari Sabaku dari Suna. Aku ingin menemui Orochimaru untuk bernegoisasi untuk beraliansi dengan Konoha," Temari menjawab lugas.

Bola mata Kabuto tampak membesar, seolah menyadari sesuatu. Ia tersenyum samar.

"Ikut aku,"

Sesuai dugaan, Kabuto mengajaknya ke sebuah gua besar yang dijaga ketat dua orang shinobi. Memasuki mulut gua, Temari menemukan markas penuh dengan labirin, dan ruangan-ruangan dengan pintu yang tertutup. Situasinya dingin dan suram, hanya diterangi lampu remang-remang.

"Orochimaru selalu berada di laboratoriumnya," Kabuto membuka sebuah pintu. Laboratorium itu adalah sebuah ruangan berlangit-langit tinggi yang diterangi sinar lampu temaram. "ia sudah menunggu kalian,"

Berbagai lemari dan benda-benda asing berada disana, dan juga sebuah koridor besar dengan tabung-tabung raksasa di kiri dan kanannya, berisi berbagai makhluk aneh. Binatang, organ tubuh, serangga yang melayang, bahkan senjata-senjata aneh yang belum pernah dilhat Temari. Temari dan Seika melangkah pelan mengikuti Kabuto sambil menyisir sekitarnya, berusaha tampak sewajar mungkin meskipun dalam kesiagaan penuh.

Langkah Temari terhenti di depan sebuah tabung raksasa. Matanya terbelalak, jantungnya serasa berhenti.

Tabung itu berisi cairan bening yang diterangi sinar hijau berpendar-pendar. Di dalamnya, melayang dalam cairan itu, sesosok manusia meringkuk seperti bayi, telanjang, dengan tubuh tertancap kabel-kabel yang berbelit-belit di sekitar tubuhnya. Matanya terkatup, seperti tertidur. Rambutnya berarna hitam, panjang, tergerai di sekitar wajah dan bahunya. Meskipun wajahnya tertutup rambut, Temari tahu makhluk itu sangat mirip dengan seseorang...

Tanpa sadar Temari melangkah mendekat, telapak tangannya meraba permukaan tabung itu. Ketika tangannya menyentuh, manusia di dalamnya tampak bergerak sedikit, mulutnya mengeluarkan gelembung kecil, meskipun masih tertidur.

"Temari," Seika merengkuh bahunya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Temari dalam hatinya, tapi Seika tahu itu juga tidak mungkin.

"Namanya Shade. Salah satu mahakaryaku," sebuah suara menjawab di belakangnya. Temari dan Seika menoleh.

Orochimaru tampak berwibawa dengan komono kelabu panjangnya, berdiri melipat tangan di belakang mereka. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam terikat rapi di belakang leher, memperlihatkan jelas ekspresi keji wajahnya, dan matanya yang memiliki retina seperti ular.

"kloning, hampir sempurna seratus persen. Dikembangkan dari DNA terbaik seorang pahlawan Konoha yang telah meninggal bertahun-tahun lalu, Shikaku Nara. Kukira kau pasti mengenalnya," Orochimaru tersenyum menjelaskan. Ia tahu benar kalau Tmari, sang _ambassado_r Suna ini adalah tunangan putra Shikaku, Shikamaru Nara. Lalu ia berjalan menyusuri koridor itu.

Temari buru-buru menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sempat terguncang, dan kembali fokus dan waspada.

_Kemarin ia baru saja dimakamkan,... JADI ITU BUKAN DIA._

Pikirannya berteriak sekeras mungkin, agar kesadaran berpikirnya tetap jernih. Masih terasa di jemarinya tubuh dingin Shikamaru dan segalanya tentang ia. Sempat ia antara terkejut dan bahagia melihat sosok yang mirip Shikamaru dalam tabung itu, sampai Orochimaru menariknya kembali ke kenyataan.

"Yang ini bernama Sai, dikembangkan dari DNA Shisui Uchiha, seorang komandan pasukan ANBU legendaris Konoha," Orochimaru menunjuk tabung lain, berisi seorang manusia lain yang meringkuk tertidur, sama seperti yang tadi.

".. dan aku juga masih punya banyak percobaan lain. Orang-orang Konoha memang terlalu kaku, padahal aku hanya menyalurkan kejeniusanku." di ujung koridor, Orochimaru duduk di sebuah meja kerja yang tampak seperti singgasananya. Sasuke Uchiha berdiri tak jauh dari situ, terkejut melihat Temari.

"Temari?" mata kelamnya membesar, menatap Temari.

"Sasuke," balas Temari.

"Tampaknya ada reuni," Orochimaru tersenyum, sedikit melecehkan. Kabuto melangkah untuk berada di belakang Orochimaru, dimana Orochimaru membisikkan sesuatu padanya.

"Ini hari keberuntunganku,"

Kabuto membalasnya dengan senyum, sambil sudut matanya melirik Temari.

Sasuke melihatnya dan merasa tidak senang.

"langsung saja, katakan tujuanmu,"

Temari menarik nafas.

"Aku Temari Sabaku dari Suna, datang sebagai perwailan dari Shinobi untuk menawarkan kerjasama antara kelompok anda dengan Konoha," Temari mengawali. "pasukan Federasi telah mendesak semakin dekat, dan ada baiknya anda menjalin aliansi dengan kami,"

Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Apa yang bisa kalian janjikan sebagai imbalannya?"

"Bantuan dan perlindungan."

Orochimaru tertawa.

"Kalian melindungi diri sendiri saja tidak bisa. Dalam hal ini, Konoha dan Shinobi yang membutuhkanku, bukan?"

Temari terdiam.

"Sebaiknya anda ingat peristiwa lima belas tahun lalu yang memicu peperangan antara Shinobi dengan federasi," Temari langsung ke pokok pembicaran, melirik Sasuke sekilas, dimana Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya ketika mendengar '_peristiwa lima belas tahun lalu_'. Peristiwa pembantaian klan Uchiha yang hanya menyisakan ia dan Itachi.

"sebuah klan besar yang hancur dalam semalam. Saya rasa, hal itu juga bisa terjadi pada markas anda, Tuan." Temari menatapnya, sedikit mengancam. "Federasi belum tahu kalau anda ada dan tinggal disini. Kalau mereka tahu, saya rasa, tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk membuat markas ini dan seluruh mahakaryamu rata dengan tanah,"

"Jadi, kau mengancam akan membocorkan informasi tentang keberadaan markas ini kepada federasi?" Kabuto langsung memotong.

Temari tersenyum.

"Tergantung jawaban anda saat ini,"

Orochimaru menatap Temari, seolah kagum dengan keberaniannya. Lalu ia tersenyum.

"Aku akan beraliansi dengan Konoha dengan satu syarat."

_Semudah ini?_ Temari merasakan kemenangan yang terlalu cepat.

"Akan saya sampaikan kepada Hokage."

"Tidak, harus diputuskan saat ini juga."

_Konoha mengandalkanmu, jangan sampai gagal._ Suara Tsunade terngiang.

"Katakan,"

Senyum Orochimaru kembali tersungging.

"Aku akan berkerjasama dengan Konoha, tetapi aku meminta _tubuhmu_ sebagai syarat."

Hanya keheningan meliputi ruangan, Temari hanya mendengar suara hatinya sendiri.

_Hidup... aku tak peduli lagi._

Matanya terpejam. Cukup sudah dengan kenangan indah bersama Shikamaru, berdua menatap awan, berjalan di malam penuh bintang, dan pelukan, kecupan, impian dan rahasia yang hanya dimiliki berdua... berganti dengan tubuh dingin berlumuran darah yang berkali-kali ia panggil namanya, tak akan kembali.

_Kau sudah tak ada... _

Seika masih menggigit bibir karena marah mendengar syarat yang diajukan Orochimaru, ketika ia tersentak mendengar jawaban Temari.

"Baiklah."

;

;

;

;

**To be continued to**

**CHAPTER 3: DROWNED**

* * *

Note from author:

Dasar author gila, sudah Shika mati di chap pertama, sekarang Tema dilamar Orochimaru,.. Semoga fans ShikaTema bisa bertahan dalam gelapnya fic ini... huhuhuhu (#ketawa gila). Terimakasih buat **Sabaku Yuri, Akiyama Yuki, Uchiha Himeysa, Riko 1234, Hello Kitty Cute, Charlene, ST, Kiparema** dan **Charlene **yang sudah mereview chap lalu, tetap follow ya, please (#tabik). Kayaknya ini akan jadi fic yang panjang...

New readers? Review and flame, please !

Regards,

Kai


	3. Chapter 3 DROWNED

**Disclaimer: **

Karakter Temari Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Naruto Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Sai, Pain dan enam wujud Rinnegannya, belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Plot, story, Federasi, Shade, Jade Shiki, Seika, belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

**Warning: **

Violence explicit, sexual implicit content, Alternate Universe, OOC, gore, mistypo.

Not pure a Canon/Romance story, mixed with Thrill/Angst.

**Note:**

Huruf Italic untuk suara batin, yang tidak dikatakan secara verbal. Kalau berada diantara tanda petik (dialog), huruf italic untuk menyatakan penekanan.

;

**This is a Dark Fic of ShikaTemaSasu **

;

;

;

;

**CHAPTER 3:**

**DROWNED **

;

;

;

;

_Semuanya tak sama, takkan pernah sama. Apa yang kusentuh, apa yang kurengkuh. Hidup takkan pernah sama lagi bagiku, kau sudah tak disampingku lagi... _

"Kalau begitu, segera persiapkan ritualnya," Orochimaru berbisik kepada Kabuto. Kabuto mengangguk, sesekali mencuri pandang kepada Temari. Sedangkan Sasuke, menatap Temari dengan pandangan aneh.

"Sasuke," Panggil Kabuto. Sasuke menoleh seperti terkejut. Kabuto memberikan beberapa instruksi, yang langsung dipatuhi Sasuke dengan terpaksa. Ia berlalu menghilang diantara bilik-bilik piranti laboratorium.

Tinggallah Orochimaru dan Kabuto menghadapi dua perempuan delegasi Konoha yang kini tampak seperti sedang berdebat. Seika berbisik marah kepada Temari, "Apa kau sungguh-sungguh?"

"Tsunade-sama sudah memberikanku amanat," _Jangan sampai gagal_. Temari menguatkan hatinya. "Aku harus berhasil. Aku _selalu _berhasil,"

"Ta-tapi... ini gila! Kata-kata Orochimaru itu bisa berarti apapun. Bisa jadi kau akan diperkosa, disiksa, atau lebih buruk lagi... !" Seika mencengkram kedua tangan Temari, penuh kecemasan.

_Itu lebih baik..._

Orochimaru hanya tersenyum menonton perdebatan itu.

"Aku Orochimaru, aku masih memiliki kehormatan untuk menepati kata-kataku," Ia memotong pembicaraan, lalu ia berdiri, melangkah melewati mereka berdua. Baik Temari maupun Seika merasakan hawa mencekam ketika Orochimaru mendekat. Mata ularnya tak lepas dari Temari, bibirnya tersenyum menyeringai.

_Kalaupun kau menolak, aku tetap akan mendapatkanmu. Mengejarmu, memaksamu, sampai kau menjadi milikku. _

Seperti sebuah telepati, Temari menangkap apa yang dikomunikasikan oleh Orochimaru kepadanya.

"Bagaimana, Temari Sabaku?"

"Jawabanku tetap sama,"_ Aku takkan mengulanginya kedua kali. Seperti aku tak ingin hidup dan mencintai lagi untuk kedua kali. _Temari menatap Orochimaru tanpa rasa takut. "Apakah janjimu bisa dipercaya?"

"Aku masih kehormatan sebagai Shinobi. Aku akan menepati kata-kataku, aku akan mengirimkan bala bantuan pada Konoha, dan membiarkanmu tetap hidup. Suruh temanmu itu untuk kembali ke Konoha, bawa berita yang baik untuk Tsunade,"

Temari memegang tangan Seika yang sudah mengeluarkan tongkat arnisnya.

"Tidak ada jalan lain, Seika." Matanya menatap tajam kepada chuunin perempuan yang beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu. "Pulanglah, sampaikan pada Hokage. Kalau aku tak kembali, berikan ini kepada Gaara," Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan, meletakkannnya di telapak tangan Seika. "Negoisasi telah berhasil."

Seika menatap Temari dengan mata tak percaya.

"Aku tahu kau ingin mati, Temari! Tapi bukan begini caranya...!" Seika berteriak tertahan, bulir air mata mulai muncul di sudut matanya. _Aku tahu sejak kau menangis pertamakali di depan jasad Shikamaru. _

Temari memalingkan wajah, meraba lembut pundak rekannya. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat yang tak diduga Seika, Temari memukul tengkuknya hingga Seika jatuh pingsan.

Kabuto, tak menduga Temari akan melakukan hal itu, berlutut mendekati Seika.

"Jangan sentuh dia," Temari berkata garang, dengan wajah paling menakutkan yang ia bisa perlihatkan. Kabuto sedikit terkejut melihat ekspresi kejam Temari. "Bawa ia ke tempat yang aman di luar markas ini. Biarkan dia pergi." Temari memerintah dengan suara mengancam.

"Oke, tidak masalah," Kabuto mengangkat tubuh Seika. Memanggil salah satu anak buah Orochimaru untuk membawa Seika pergi.

Orochimaru mengagumi keberanian wanita Suna itu, ia mengangguk-angguk dengan senyum senang, seperti telah menemukan sesuatu yang lama dicarinya. Seperti mendapatkan pembenaran bahwa pilihannya tidak salah.

"Sempurna," Orochimau tersenyum, lidahnya menjulur diantara bibirnya yang tipis, cakra kegelapan merebak keluar dari tubuhnya, seperti mencengkeram Temari yang langsung meningkatkan kewaspadaan, tak bergerak. Temari merasakan cekaman itu dengan jelas, tetapi bukan rasa takut yang ia rasakan; justru kehampaan. Begitu hampa hingga ia tak mampu berpikir apa gerangan yang menantinya kelak.

Ia pernah mendengar kalau Orochimaru melakukan bebagai eksperimen terkutuk; menghidupkan orang mati, menciptakan makhluk-makhluk aneh, menggunakan ilmu gaib terlarang, dan kali ini,... Ia tak tahu apa yang dimaksud Orochimaru dengan "_tubuhmu_". Seika benar, itu bisa berarti banyak. Dan kalaupun hidup, belum tentu ia kembali dalam keadaan sama seperti sekarang. Di laboratorium ini banyak organ tubuh melayang-layang dalam tabung, mahluk-mahkluk mengerikan yang belum pernah ada, dan bau mayat-mayat. Belum lagi, berbicara tentang keperempuanan Temari, bukan hanya kemungkinan besar ia akan kehilangan mahkotanya; tetapi juga kemungkinan penyiksaan di luar batas.

Anehnya, memikirkan semua itu tak membuatnya cemas, tak membuatnya takut. Ia hanya menghadapinya begitu saja. Di satu sisi, Temari dapat mengambil jarak dengan perasaannya, mengamati dirinya seolah mengamati orang lain; dan cukup heran dengan kondisinya yang sekarang.

_Mungkin aku sudah kehilangan perasaanku. _

Temari tersenyum dalam hati.

Mengingat jasad Shikamaru, ia tak lagi merasakan apapun kini. Hanya kehampaan.

_Mungkin, itu lebih baik. _

Setelah memastikan keselamatan Seika, Temari mengikuti Kabuto menuju sebuah pintu. Disana, Sasuke telah menunggu. Ia membukakan pintu, Temari masuk ke kamar, lalu Kabuto berlalu pergi.

Blam.

Sasuke menutup pintunya.

Ruangan itu hanya diterangi satu lilin kecil temaram, sisanya hanya kegelapan. Tapi dalam kegelapan itu, Temari tahu kalau Sasuke berdiri di belakangnya.

"Lepaskan senjatamu," perintah Sasuke.

Temari meletakkan semuanya.

"Tanggalkan baju zirahmu," lanjutnya.

"Lakukan sendiri," Temari menjawab dengan keangkuhan.

Sasuke mendekat, mecengkram tangan kiri Temari, memelintirnya ke belakang. Satunya tangannya yang bebas, ia lingkarkan kuat di leher Temari. Temari sengaja tak melawan, hingga seluruh tubuhnya berada dalam kendali penuh Sasuke. Temari merasakan nafas Sasuke di belakang lehernya.

"Temari, apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" Bisik Sasuke di telinganya. "Kau mau menyerahkan dirimu pada Orochimaru?"

_Aku hanya menyerahkan diriku kepada Shikamaru dan ketika ia pergi, itu tidak penting lagi. _

"Aku melakukannya untuk Suna... juga Konoha,"

_Untuk lelaki itu juga..?_

"Untuk desa yang ditinggalkan Shikamaru?"

Temari memicingkan matanya, tak ingin mendengar nama itu diucapkan. Ia lupa Sasuke juga salah satu yang bisa membaca pikiranya selain Shikamaru. Ia lupa kalau di akademi, Sasuke juga pernah mengenalnya dekat. Ia lupa kalau Sasuke juga salah satu yang dikenal cemerlang di akademi, selain dirinya dan Shikamaru. Dan ia juga lupa kalau di masa lalu, pernah ada sesuatu yang istimewa diantara mereka bertiga...

"Aku punya tujuan, Sasuke. Pengorbananku tidak sia-sia. Aku tidak seperti kau," balas Temari. "Kau keturunan klan besar, Uchiha yang memiliki Sharingan. Tetapi kau pergi dari Konoha, berjalan tak tentu arah dan menjadi kaki tangan Orchimaru." Temari melancarkan kata-kata menyakitkan, tanpa ampun.

Sasuke mendesak tubuh Temari ke dinding. Dengan gerakan cepat, diikatnya kedua pergelangan tangan Temari dengan rantai, ditariknya ke atas. Temari terbelenggu ke dinding, kedua tangannya terikat di atas kepalanya.

Sasuke memukul dinding di sebelah kepala Temari, dengan wajah antara kemarahan dan kebencian. Tubuhnya menghadap ke Temari, seolah menuntut sesuatu. Tetapi Sasuke berhenti disana.

"Temari Sabaku, apa yang terjadi padamu?" bisik Sasuke. "Matamu tidak seperti orang hidup. Kau seperti sudah mati,"

Temari terdiam.

_Untuk apa kau tahu?_

"Wanita macam apa kau ini, hidup hanya demi satu orang saja? Shikamaru sudah _mati,_" Sasuke berbisik di telinganya, mengingat pengintaian perang tempo hari, dimana ia melihat Shikamaru berakhir berlumuran darah di depan Gaara. "Ia takkan datang menolongmu ketika Orochimaru menyentuhmu,"

"DIAM!" Temari berteriak, meronta. Rantai yang membelenggu tangannya tertarik dan mengeluarkan suara nyaring.

Sasuke menahan bahu Temari, rata dengan dinding. Matanya berganti menatap kasihan.

"Jangan menatapku dengan mata seperti itu!" Temari berteriak.

Sasuke tersenyum getir.

Ia mengeluarkan secarik kain, ditutupnya kedua mata Temari.

Jemarinya menyentuh bibir Temari, dan ia mendekat...

Ia tenggelamkan bibirnya di bibir Temari.

Temari meronta dalam kegelapan.

_Aku masih mencintaimu. _

Kemudian Sasuke menghilang.

Temari merasakan hanya kegelapan total berada di sekelilingnya.

Kemudian ia merasakan suara pintu yang terbuka. Seseorang yang lain hadir dalam ruangan itu. Penuh dengan hawa kegelapan yang mencekap, menyergap..

Ia semakin mendekat.

Temari merasakan sesuatu yang sedingin es menyentuh lehernya, membuka kerah bajunya.

Nafasnya terasa dingin di leher Temari. Ia mendengar desisan seperti ular.

Rasa takut mencengkram dirinya kuat-kuat. Kegelapan menguasai dirinya, membuatnya tiba-tiba ingin melarikan diri. Ia meronta dengan rantai di pergelangan tangan yang mulai membekas berdarah. Ketakutan kembali menemukan dirinya.

"Kau milikku," suara Orochimaru terdengar mengerikan.

_Shikamaru!_

Temari berteriak dalam batinnya, mengingat senyum dan segalanya tentang ia.

_Kau bajingan meninggalkanku sendirian begini... !_

Sosok Sasuke berkelebat di kepalanya.

_Ia takkan datang menolongmu ketika Orochimaru menyentuhmu... _

KRESS...

Temari merasakan kesakitan yang amat sangat ketika sepasang taring berbisa memagut belakang lehernya. Menancap dalam, lama, dan menyiksa

"TIDAK!"

;

;

;

;

Tak jauh dari tempat itu juga, Kabuto berdiri di luar menatap bulan. Ia merasa mendengar jeritan. Matanya menyipit, ia tahu sesuatu telah terjadi di dalam sana. Sesuatu yang hanya diketahui oleh Orochimaru yang memilih sendiri, siapa yang layak menjadi korbannya.

_Segel gaib Badai, yang terkuat dari Orochimaru._

_Sudah tertanam. _

;

;

;

;

Tak jauh juga dari tempat itu, Sasuke berdiri mematung.

Ia memejamkan mata, jemarinya bergerak meraba bibirnya.

Bibir Temari masih terasa jelas disana. Dan juga ada sesuatu yang lain yang tersampaikan disana.

_Kau masih mencintai Shikamaru. _

;

;

;

;

To be continued to

CHAPTER 4: MEMORIES

* * *

Note from Author:

Hyaaah,... Maaf di chap lalu aku membuat kesalahan, padahal sudah proofreader, tolong maklumi ya,... Sudah kuperbaiki kok. Thanks to Lene & Yuki, juga Yuri, Riko, Hello Kitty cute, Melanie dan guest/readers yang lupa disebutkan disini. OroTema? Tidak, tidak akan jadi begitu kok (#tahan nafas di depan Orochi). Chap berikutnya aku akan sedikit "istirahat" dari angst, gantinya menulis tentang masa lalunya mereka bertiga di akademi (#huaaa... aku nggak bisa tulis romance, sumpah!). Anyway, tetap follow ya... arigatou!

New readers? Review & flame, please!

Regards,

Kai.


	4. Chapter 4 MEMORIES

**Disclaimer: **

Karakter Temari Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Naruto Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Sai, Pain dan enam wujud Rinnegannya, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**While:**

Plot, story, Federasi, Shade, Jade Shiki, Seika, belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

**Warning: **

Violence explicit, sexual ex/implicit content, NOT suitable for under 21.

Dapat mengandung rating M-A.

Alternate Universe, OOC, gore, mistypo.

Not pure a Canon/Romance story, mixed with Thrill/Angst.

**Note:**

Huruf Italic untuk suara batin, yang tidak terkatakan secara verbal. Kalau berada diantara tanda petik (dialog), huruf italic untuk menyatakan penekanan.

Di fic ini, Kankuro adalah kakak tertua dan sudah almarhum, Temari anak kedua, dan Gaara anak angkat. Shikamaru juga sudah meninggal_. _

;

;

;

**This is a Dark Fic of ShikaTemaSasu **

;

;

;

;

**CHAPTER 4:**

**MEMORIES **

;

;

;

;

"Temari, bangun!" Kankuro mencowel kepala Temari. Temari yang tertidur di meja, terbangun dengan perasaan malas. Ia telah meniduri buku teori dasar pengendalian cakra, menggenanginya dengan iler besar di tengah salah satu halamannya.

"Kakak?" Temari bangun seperti linglung. Ia langung memeluk Kankuro, membuatnya kebingungan.

"Temari! Apa-apaan kau! Katamu kau minta dibangunkan lebih pagi agar tiba di seleksi akademi lebih awal, ternyata kau malah tertidur di meja!"

"Aku bermimpi aneh, aku mimpi perang semakin memanas, aku sudah dewasa, dan kakak sudah meninggal," Temari tetap merangkul Kankuro, menatap dengan mata memelas. Kankuro meremas kepala Temari, gemas.

"Kau harus berhasil dalam seleksi calon Genin ini, wakil dari Suna tidak boleh gagal!"

Temari mengangguk penuh kepercayaan diri. Tak lama kemudian, Temari telah siap dengan tas perjalanan dan kipas Kamaitachi-nya. Ia berpamitan kepada Gaara, lalu berangkat diantar oleh Kankuro ke Konoha.

Di sekeliling akademi ninja Konoha, telah berkumpul beberapa calon Genin yang juga mengikuti seleksi masuk ke Akademi. Temari melihat sekelilingnya dengan antusiasme murni seorang bocah berusia delapan tahun. Beberapa dari mereka diantar oleh kakak, guru, atau orangtuanya. Beberapa tampak gugup, menangis, dan ada juga yang melatih senjatanya.

"Kankuro, kau juga membawa adikmu?" Seseorang memanggilnya. Kankuro langsung menoleh. Seorang Jounin yang cukup dihormati di Konoha, Asuma Sarutobi, berdiri di belakangnya, diikuti seorang anak lelaki bertampang menyebalkan, dengan rambut hitam seperti ijuk, dikuncir di atas kepalanya seperti nanas.

"Guru Asuma, kau juga mengantar seseorang?"

"Anak almarhum rekan terbaikku, Shikaku. Dia sudah tidak memiliki ayah, jadi ibunya memintaku mengantarnya sebagai wali. Shikamaru, perkenalkan diri,"

Bocah itu tampak enggan, lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malas.

"Shikamaru Nara,"

"Temari Sabaku,"

"Rambutmu aneh," Shikamaru menunjuk kuncir empat Temari, yang langsung membuat kening Temari berkerut. Temari langsung menarik kipasnya yang berukuran dua kali lipat tubuhnya, membukanya lebar meskipun ia tampak terlalu mungil untuk kipas raksasa itu.

"Wow! Jangan begitu Temari! Shikamaru, kau juga, jaga bicaramu!" Asuma buru-buru memisahkan, meskipun meyadari kalau kilat-kilat amarah masih ada diantara kedua bocah itu.

"Sabar Temari, sabar, sabar,.." Kankuro menenagkan Temari untuk melipat kembali kipasnya.

_Huh, kau harus hajar saja si rambut nanas itu kapan-kapan, biar dia tahu bagaimana kekuatan Suna,_ Kankuro berbisik pelan pada Temari, hampir tanpa suara..

_Tentu saja lain kali kak, akan kubalas kata-katanya!_ Janji Temari, terus melirik Shikamaru seperti binatang buruan mengincar mangsa.

"Hai, senior Kakuro, Guru Asuma. Kalian juga datang," Sebuah suara rendah yang ramah menyapa mereka berdua. Kali ini seorang pemuda berpakaian Anbu, tampaknya masih berusia belasan, berwajah tampan dengan goresan luka tipis di bawah kedua matanya. Rambut hitamnya terikat rapi di belakang leher, dengan topeng Anbu yang ia gantungkan begitu saja di belakang punggung. Tangan kanannya memegang bahu seorang anak berusia sebaya Temari dan Shikamaru, yang juga berwajah tampan, berambut hitam legam, namun terlihat lebih pendiam.

"Itachi! Kau sudah dipromosikan menjadi Anbu? Hebat! Padahal usiamu baru 15 tahun!" Kankuro menyambutnya akrab. "Lalu ini siapa? Adikmu?"

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke memperkenalkan diri, pendek, bahkan memalingkan muka dari Shikamaru dan Temari.

"Tidak sopan, kalau berbicara lihat ke lawan bicara," Temari berkata menggurui.

Sasuke semakin merengut. Ia berbisik pada Itachi:

"Kakak, apa aku akan sekolah bersama orang-orang ini? Mereka kelihatan lemah, lebih baik kita berlatih shuriken saja berdua, kakak jauh lebih hebat dari mereka,"

Itachi menyentil dahi Sasuke cepat dan spontan, wajahnya terlihat malu karena bisikan Sasuke juga bisa didengar Temari, Shikamaru, Kankuro dan Guru Asuma.

Temari kembali mengeluarkan kipas raksasanya, sedangkan Shikamaru mengumpat berkata "Menyebalkan!".

Tidak ada yang lebih merepotkan daripada calon-calon murid akademi yang telah ribut bertengkar sejak hari pertama seleksi, begitu dahsyatnya hingga shuriken beterbangan, angin kamaitachi berhembus kencang, dan si pengendali bayangan berusaha memisahkan keduanya dengan Kagemane no jutsu yang belum sempurna. Lebih aneh lagi, ketiga wali yang mengantar mereka hanya menonton perkelahian itu. Kankuro dari Suna malah menyemangati adiknya, Guru Asuma mengeluarkan rokoknya dan menghirupnya santai, sedang Itachi hanya menepuk kepalanya, menonton sambil tersenyum ringan. Ketiga wali itu pada siang harinya langsung dipanggil menghadap kepala Akademi.

-o0o-

Temari kembali terbangun ketika Shikamaru mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Hm? Aku tertidur lagi?" Lagi-lagi Temari meracau linglung.

"Kau bisa-bisanya tidur dalam situasi seperti ini!" Bisik Shikamaru. "Perhatian baik-baik, komandan Ibiki akan memberikan instruksi awal untuk ujian Genin!"

Temari justru menatap Shikamaru, matanya menatap Shikamau mulai dari kaki sampai kepala.

"Apa?" Sahut Shikamaru canggung.

"Tidak,... Aku hanya bermimpi aneh. Aku bermimpi kau _meninggal_,"

"Huh? Menyebalkan..."

Komandan Ibiki, yang berdiri di depan, memberikan instruksi mengenai ujian untk Genin. Di belakangnya, bberapa Chuunin senior dan Jounin berjejer rapi, semuanya akan menjadi penguji dalam ujian tersebut. Komandan Ibiki mengeluarkan dua buah bel yang diikat menjadi satu.

"Tugas kalian adalah merebut bel ini dari tangan para penguji. Hanya ada dua bel, jadi satu orang akan gagal tidak lulus ujian. Berikutnya akan kusebutkan nama-nama peserta dan nama penguji, perhatikan baik-baik!"

Sasuke, Temari dan Shikamaru berada dalam satu kelompok yang harus merebut bel itu dari Ibiki. Dan memang usaha individual tidak berhasil, beberapa kali mereka gagal ketika berusaha menyerang sendirian, hingga Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengajak kedua temannya bekerja sama.

"Aku akan menahannya dengan jurus bayanganku, Sasuke, keluaran jurus apimu dan terakhir, Temari, rebut belnya sekaligus!"

Kedua temannya mengangguk.

Strategi itu berhasil.

Temari berhasil merebut bel itu dari pinggang Ibiki, keduanya sekaligus.

"Aku dapat!" Teriak Temari senang, sambil menatap kedua temannya yang juga tersenyum puas. Tetapi senyum menghilang dari wajah Temari, berhanti dengan paras kebingungan. Ia bimbang menentukan siapa diantara Sasuke atau Shikamaru, yang harus diberinya bel satunya lagi.

"Kita kan mendapatkannnya bersama-sama, tidak adil kalau ada yang tidak lulus," Katanya bimbang.

"Berikan saja ke dia!" Sasuke dan Shikamaru berkata bersamaan, menunjuk satu sama lain. Lalu terheran-heran mengapa bisa punya pikiran sama.

"Atau kau ambil saja dua-duanya sekalian!" Sasuke yang berharga diri tinggi berkata.

"Tidak! Bel ini untuk kalian berdua saja! Sejak awal hanya aku yang kebagian tugas paling sedikit, hanya merebut bel saja!" Protes Temari.

"Bel itu untuk kalian berdua saja, aku masih malas naik tingkat ke Genin," Sahut Shikamaru, yang langsung diumpat Temari "Dasar kau pemalas!"

"Ambil saja bel itu kenapa sih ?" Balas Shikamaru.

"Aku juga tidak mau dikasihani kalau kau beri bel itu!" Sasuke berkilah.

Ibiki hanya tersenyum melihat pertengkaran ketiga calon Genin muda itu.

"Kalau begitu, kukembalikan saja!" Temari menjulurkan tangan mengembalikan kedua bel itu kepada Ibiki, yang langsung meletup menghilang. Ketiganya langsung kembali waspada karena yang tertangkap hanyalah bunshin.

"Selamat, kalian bertiga lulus!" Ibiki berteriak dari atas pohon, tak jauh dari situ.

-o0o-

Temari mengejap-ngerjapkan matanya. Apakah ia sempat tertidur tadi? Yang jelas ia sempat bermimpi aneh. Ia bermimpi sudah dewasa, Shikamaru meninggal, dan Sasuke berkhianat. Temari mencoba meraba dahinya, berusaha menyusun ingatannya lebih teratur, apakah kepalanya sempat terbentur di pertempuan ini...? Tetapi tangannya tak bisa bergerak. Ada sesuatu yang tak terlihat yang menahan tangannya.

Shikamaru di depannya, wajahnya serius, berkeringat dan tubuhnya babak belur. Pakaiannya kotor dan tercabik-cabik. Kedua tangannya mengunci membenetuk segel Kagemane no Jutsu. Dan Temari baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya terkunci jurus pengendali bayangan andalan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mendekat. Temari ikut mendekat, di luar keinginannya. Pikirannya memaki dirinya sendiri. _Kenapa aku bisa tertidur di tengah-tengah pertarungan ujian Chuunin? Melawan Shikamaru pula. Kak Kankuro pasti malu padaku. _

Tepat di hadapan Temari, Shikamaru mengangkat tangannya. Lalu ia berkata:

"Aku menyerah,"

"Kenapa?" Bisik Temari, marah.

"Sst, sudahlah. Perempuan boleh kok menang dari laki-laki."

"Sialan kau!"

Beberapa hari kemudian, Asuma memberitahu Temari mengetahui kalau keputusan Shikamaru itu karena mempertimbangkan Temari sebagai wakil Suna, yang dianggap lebih membutuhkan kemenangan tersebut untuk mengangkat moril rakyat Suna. Temari tak mengira Shikamaru berpikir sejauh itu, hingga dia datang sendri ke rumah Shikamaru untuk meminta maaf.

Shikamaru hanya tersenyum ringan, seolah kemenangan atau penghargaan lain, tidak terlalu penting baginya. Namun ternyata, justru ketiganya dinyatakan lulus ujian Chuunin bersamaan. Sesuai aturan di akademi Konoha, mereka diijinkan beraksi di lapangan melaksanakan berbagai misi di bawah pengawasan seorang jounin selama setahun. Setelah itu, mereka dinyatakan lulus dan diperbolehkan kembali ke daerah asalnya. Sesuai harapan, Shikamaru mendapatkan Asuma sebagai pembimbing. Sasuke medapatkan Kakashi, dan Temari mendapatkan komandan Ibiki yang ahli interogasi dan negoisasi, yang sesuai dengan sifatnya yang keras. Kelak, pembimbingan bersama Ibiki itu membuatnya menjadi seorang ambassador Suna yang handal, sebelum perang kembali pecah.

-o0o-

Telah setahun lewat sejak mereka menyelesaikan pendidikan di akademi. Temari telah kembali ke Suna, menjalani kehidupan sebagai duta besar Suna, shinobi yang melaksanakan misi, dan mengurus urusan administratif kakaknya, Kankuro sang Sunakage, termasuk menjadi _ambassador_. Ia sesekali berkunjung ke Konoha untuk bertemu teman-temannya.

Selama ini ia hanya mengaggap Shikamaru sebagai teman, sampai suatu saat ketika berkunjung ke Konoha, ia bertemu Shikamamru di sebuah padang rumput. Shikamaru sedang berbaring malas, dan tangannya terangkat menghadap awan. Telapak tangnnya membuka, lalu mengepal, seperti akan menggenggam awan.

Shikamaru pernah bilang padanya kalau ia sangat mencintai awan.

Tanpa sadar beberapa menit lamanya Temari hanya berdiri menatap Shikamaru yang menangkap awan. Antara terpesona, penasaran dan heran. Sampai Shikamaru menyadari keberadaannya, memanggilnya untuk mendekat.

"Temari, aku tahu itu kau," panggilnya. "Ada apa kemari?" Shikamaru berkata tanpa bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Hanya menoleh ke atas.

Temari melangkah mendekat. Ia menatap Shikamaru yang masih dalam posisi berbaring. Shikamaru, tetap menatapnya dengan pandangan malas seperti biasa. Temari agak terkejut melihat Shikamaru saat itu. Wajahnya tampak lebih dewasa. Di usia delapan belas tahun, Temari mulai merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda ketika memandang laki-laki.

"Shikamaru, lama tak bertemu," hati Temari sebenarnya girang, namun ia tetap berusaha anggun dengan posisinya sebagai _ambassador. _

"Kau bertambah tinggi," puji Shikamaru, menatap Temari dari posisiberbaringnya, diana Temari berdiri tept di atas kepalanya. Temari sempat berpikir Shikamaru sedang mengangumi dadanya dari bawah, tetapi ia merasa tak keberatan.

"Kau juga tampak dewasa," Jawab Temari sambil tertawa lembut, _dan tampan_, ia simpan kata-kata itu dalam hati.

"Kukira pertumbuhanmu terhambat karena kemana-mana kau selalu membawa kipas berat yang merepotkan itu." Balas Shikamaru, nyengir lebar.

Biasanya Temari jarang terprovokasi dengan kata-kata seperti apapun, seperti yang diajarkan Ibiki, menguasai diri sebagai seorang negoisator atau interogator itu penting. Tetapi dengan kata-kata Shikamaru itu, Temari tak bisa menahan kekesalannya. Ujung kipasnya langsung ia pukulkan secara vertikal di kepala Shikamaru, yang anehnya tak menghindar sama sekali.

"Kita sudah dewasa dan kau masih tetap menyebalkan!" Temari menahan jengkel.

"Hm, betulkah?" Shikamaru mengelus hidungnya yang memerah karena timpukan Temari. Matanya berbinar sesaat. "Ayo kita cari Sasuke!"

Sasuke adalah makhluk penyendiri dan eksklusif, ia hanya suka bersama-sama dengan kakaknya, Itachi. Ia juga jarang bertemu Shikamaru karena Shikamaru selau sibuk dengan misi atau memilih tidur siang di padang rumput milik klan Nara. Tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah mampu menolak ajakan Temari dan Shikamaru bersama-sama jika mereka berdua disatukan, meskipun acara makan malam bertiga selalu dibumbui pertengkaran sengit.

-o0o-

"Temari, awas !"

Sasuke menerjang tubuh Temari untuk melindunginya dari serangan jarum-jarum beracun yang dilancarkan Tayuya, buronan Suna dan Konoha yang dicurigai menjadi mata-mata Federasi.

Shikamaru melemparkan kunai ke arah Tayuya, yang langsung melompat menghindar dan menghilang di balik pohon.

"Ckk, dia kabur!" Shikamaru mendecih kesal.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Temari?" Sasuke bertanya, ia berada tepat di atas tubuh Temari. Temari mengangguk. Sasuke berdiri, meringis menahan nyeri, ia meraba punggungnya dan memang beberapa jarum menancap disana.

"Sasuke, jangan bergerak, stabilkan cakramu, jarumnya beracun!" Teriak Shikamaru. Terlambat, Sasuke berjalan terhuyung dan pingsan. Hujan pun mulai turun di hutan itu, memaksa ketiganya mendirikan tenda untuk berlindung, dengan Sasuke dalam keadaan sekarat.

Nadi Sasuke berdetak tak berarturan, suhu tubuhnya naik dengan cepat dan beberapa kali mengalami kejang. Senadainya ia bukan Uchiha, mungkin Sasuke langsung kehilangan nyawa begitu racun itu bekerja. Shikamaru bukan ninja medis, dan Temari juga tidak menguasai ilmu pengobatan. Akhirnya Shikamaru bergegas mencari tanaman penetralisir racun yang bisa diingatnya di buku-buku, sambil menunggu bala bantuan datang, dan berjaga kemungkinan Tayuya akan menyerang kembali.

"Sasuke, kau harus makan ini," Temari meremas daun tumbuhan penetralisir racun yang ditemukan Shikamaru, ia suapkan ke mulut Sasuke. Sasuke yang terbaring mengigau dan demam tinggi, kodisinya terlalu lemah bahkan ia tak mampu menelannya. Ia memuntahkannya kembali.

Temari semakin cemas. Tanaman itu satu-satunya penetralisir racun yang ada saat ini, setidaknya bisa menghambat racun menyebar sampai ada bantuan, tetapi Sasuke harus menelannya.

Temari berpikir cepat. Ia masukkan daun-daun itu ke mulutnya sendiri, dikunyahnya halus-halus hingga getahnya keluar, terasa sangat pahit di mulutnya.

_Hanya dengan ini Sasuke bisa tertolong. _

Kedua tangannya menahan dagu dan kening Sasuke, dibukanya mulut Sasuke dengan paksa. Dibekapnya mulut Sasuke dengan mulutnya sendiri, dengan lidahnya ia memaksa tenggokan Sasuke untuk menelan kunyahan itu.

"Egh..." Sasuke merintih lemah, megap-megap, tetapi ia tak berdaya sama sekali dan hanya dapat mengikuti lidah Temari yang memaksa kunyahan pahit itu melewati tenggorokannya.

_Berhasil._

Temari menyeka mulutnya yang basah karena air liur.

Temari baru menyadari Shikamaru berdiri di belakangnya, membawa lebih banyak tanaman penetralisir racun.

Shikamaru hanya berdiri mematung. Matanya menatap Temari dengan pandangan yang tak dapat ditebak. Sinar matanya tampak terluka, tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, tetapi ia hanya diam.

Temari balik membalas tatapan Shikamaru, sambil mengunyah daun yang berikutnya.

_Ini keadaan darurat, jangan katakan apapun. _Temari mencoba berkomunikasi dengan hatinya. _Lagipula, Sasuke menyelamatkanku. _

"Aku bawakan lebih banyak lagi," akhirnya Shikamaru meletakkan tanaman yang dibawanya, lalu berbalik keluar dari tenda. "Jaga tubuhnya tetap hangat, aku akan berjaga di luar," Ia melangkah menjauhi tenda, menembus hujan yang turun semakin deras.

"Shikamaru!" Panggil Temari. Ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Shikamaru menoleh. "Apa?"

Tidak ada nada keras dalam suaranya, ataupun ekspresi wajah tersakiti atau cemburu yang diduga Temari akan diperlihatkan Shikamaru. Tolehan itu cukup membuktikan, lelaki di depannya berjiwa besar.

"Aku menyukaimu," Temari berkata cepat. Mulutnya terasa pahit, tetapi beban di hatinya terlepaskan.

Shikamaru terkejut sejenak. Lelaki itu berdiri menatap Temari penuh makna, suasana membeku beberapa saat.

Diantara hujan yang turun deras, Shikamaru tersenyum tulus.

"Aku juga."

-o0o-

"Dia seperti tertidur," Kabuto menempelkan telunjuknya di depan hidung Temari. Temar terbaring dengan mata terkatup rapat. Kabuto megcek nadinya, menempelkan telinganya ke dada Temari, mengecek nafasnya. "Nafasnya juga teratur. Apakah dia sedang bermimpi?"

Sasuke menatap Kabuto dengan mata menyipit, tak senang.

_Jangan sentuh dia._

Mereka berdua berdiri di depan pembaringan Temari, dimana Temari terbaring, tertidur. Lehernya masih mengeluarkan sedikt darah yang merembes membentuk genangan merah kecil di pembaringan.

Kabuto menyeka bekas luka itu dengan kain basah. Ada tanda lingkaran hitam dengan aksara kuno yang samar-samar terlihat di bekas gigitan Orochimaru, di belakang leher Temari. Segel gaib Orochimaru, yang dikatakan sebagai puncak kesaktiannya sebagai seorang Shinobi dan ilmuwan, yang harus 'ditanam' di tubuh yang sesuai.

"Sepertinya, segel itu butuh waktu untuk bekerja,"

Kabuto membalut leher Temari dengan rapi, diawasi ketat oleh Sasuke. Sesekali, Kabuto mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Kau tak suka aku melakukannya?"Ia bertanya tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Kemudian berlalu pergi. Memang ada persaingan yang tak kentara antara dirinya dengan Kabuto. Tetapi ia cukup bersyukur karena Temari baik-baik saja, dan yang terpenting, Orochimaru membiarkannya hidup,meskipun dengan bekas luka terkutuk di lehernya.

_Kalaupun tidak bisa mengubah nasibmu, setidaknya kau harus membuatnya tidak mudah bagi Orochimaru._

;

;

;

;

To be continued to

CHAPTER 5: ITACHI

;

;

;

* * *

Note from Author:

Bagimana menurut anda chap ini? Maaf kalau barangkali adegan emergency Temari yang "itu" bikin readers nggak bisa tidur, dan ngaco amat sih, bisa-bisanya pengakuan Temari pas dia begitu dengan Sasuke, hehehehe, masalahnya aku juga pingin menonjolkan sikap gentlemennya Shikamaru (dia sudah meninggal lho ya!). Mohon dimaklumi ke"sedeng-an saya ya, hehehehe... saya sudah mencantumkan rating cerita ini dengan "M", tapi saya nggak ingin membuat cerita ini jadi vulgar.

Saya benar-benar kesulitan mengerjakan Chap ini, draft aslinya sampai diganti lima kali, diupload ulang dua kali, soalnya nggak bisa nulis romance yang indah bertebar bunga-bunga (#stressss...).

Kapan Shikamaru muncul? Shikamaru sudah mati,... Jadi jangan harapkan dia muncul kecuali di mimpinya Temari. BTW untuk Shade, mungkin dua chapter lagi, dan dia juga bukan Shikamaru, a completely different person... semoga tetap membuat anda penasaran dan memfollow fic ini...

Terimakasih untuk Yuki, Yuri, Lene, Melanie, Riko1234, Ghiena yang tetap setia dan beri review di chap 3 lalu. Kalian membuatku bersemangat! Terimakasih! Silahkan tinggalkan review juga di chap ini... juga untuk guest dan new readers, lempar flame atau kritik boleh juga kok. Membaca review membuatku bersemangat.

Regards,

Kai.


	5. Chapter 5 ITACHI

**Disclaimer: **

Karakter Temari Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Naruto Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Sai, Pain dan enam wujud Rinnegannya, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**While:**

Plot, story, Federasi, Shade, Jade Shiki, Seika, belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

**Warning: **

Violence explicit, sexual ex/implicit content, **NOT suitable for under 21.**

**Dapat mengandung rating M-A (I do warn you!). **

Alternate Universe, OOC, gore, mistypo.

Not pure a Canon/Romance story, mixed with Thrill/Angst.

**Note:**

Huruf Italic untuk suara batin, yang tidak terkatakan secara verbal. Kalau berada diantara tanda petik (dialog), huruf italic untuk menyatakan penekanan.

Di fic ini, Kankuro adalah kakak tertua dan sudah almarhum, Temari anak kedua, dan Gaara anak angkat. (Entah kenapa sejak pertamakali mereka muncul di Naruto, saya sulit membayangkan kalau Temari itu kakak tertua).

Shikamaru juga sudah meninggal, completely.

;

;

;

**This is a Dark Fic of ShikaTemaSasu **

;

;

;

;

**CHAPTER 5:**

**ITACHI**

**;**

**;**

**;**

Adalah seekor merpati terbaikyang mampu terbang dengan cepat, yang mengirimkan pesan pendek kepada Temari pagi itu sebelum fajar menyingsing di Suna; dari Shikamaru di Konoha. Shikamaru tak pernah sekalipun mengiriminya surat, meskipun hubungan istimewa telah terjalin perlahan-lahan diantara mereka.

_Bisakah kau pergi ke Konoha sekarang? Aku dan Sasuke membutuhkanmu. _

_- Shikamaru_

Begitu pendeknya sehingga Temari merasa sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi di Konoha. Ia langsung berangkat menuju Konoha secepat mungkin.

Memasuki gerbang Konoha, ia merasakan atmosfer yang berbeda. Orang-orang yang lalu lalang tampak membicarakan sesuatu dengan wajah prihatin. Keresahan sedang menyebar di desa itu, seolah sesuatu baru saja terjadi.

"Maaf ibu, apakah sesuatu baru saja terjadi di Konoha?" Temari bertanya kepada ibu pemilik kedai tempat ia beristirahat sejenak.

"Baru saja terjadi pembantaian," Jawab ibu itu dengan wajah resah.

"Siapa korbannya?"

"Para tetua desa. Mereka semua dibunuh dengan kejam ketika sedang melakukan pertemuan rahasia, kejadiannya tadi malam. Kepolisian dan Hokage sudah melakukan penyelidikan, tetapi pembunuhnya belum tertangkap."

Temari masih belum memahami mengapa Shikamaru memanggilnya, ia bergegas menuju rumah Shikamaru. Ibu Shikamaru yang menyambutnya di pintu.

"Shikamaru berangkat pagi sekali untuk menjalankan misi. Semalam ia dipanggil secara mendadak oleh Hokage, sepertinya misi yang sangat penting," Jawab Ibu Shikamaru.

Temari mengerutkan kening. _Lalu kenapa aku harus kemari?_

"Shikamaru menitipkan pesan, kalau kau datang, segeralah ke rumah Sasuke," Ibu Shikamaru buru-buru melanjutkan. Temari melihat ibunda Shikamaru juga tampak cemas, padahal selama mengenalnya, Yoshino Nara, wanita paruh baya itu tak pernah mengkhawatirkan anaknya dalam menjalankan misi.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa? Ibu kelihatan cemas sekali..." Temari bertanya dengan simpatik:

Ibu Shikamaru tersenyum dengan kepedulian Temari.

"Aku hanya cemas,.. Tadi pagi Shikamaru berpamitan, katanya misi kali ini cukup berat, kalau ia tidak kembali dalam keadaan hidup, aku harus rela"

Temari semakin cemas. Ia berpamitan dan segera melangkah menuju rumah Sasuke. Tibanya disana, ia terkejut melihat pintu rumah Sasuke terbuka, dan sekelompok anggota pasukan Anbu menjaga ketat tempat itu.

"Aku harus bertemu Sasuke," Sahutnya kepada salah satu Anbu.

"Dia tidak boleh ditemui sekarang,"

"Tidak apa-apa, suruh dia masuk," Komandan Ibiki muncul, menyambut Temari. Suasana rumah yang hanya ditinggali Sasuke dan Itachi itu pun, terasa sedikit mencekam. Beberapa petugas kepolisian dan Anbu hilir mudik, dan Ibiki juga tampak sangat serius.

"Apa yang terjadi, Guru?" tanya Temari.

Ibiki menghela nafas. "Semalam terjadi pembantaian terhadap sepuluh orang tetua desa. Mereka dibunuh dengan kejam saat melakukan pertemuan. Itachi dicurigai sebagai pelakunya,"

Temari terkejut, tiba-tiba ia memahami maksud Shikamaru "_aku dan Sasuke membutuhkanmu_".

"Itachi? Apa ada saksi?"

"Ya. Rapat itu memang berlangsung untuk membahas keluarga Uchiha, dan Itachi memang dipanggil secara langsung untuk hadir. Tetapi tampaknya sesuatu terjadi sehingga Itachi membunuh mereka. Ada saksi yang melihat Itachi keluar dari ruangan itu membawa pedang yang berlumuran darah. Sekarang Itachi sedang dalam pengejaran tim khusus, di dalamnya termasuk Kakashi dan Shikamaru"

Temari teringat kata-kata ibu Shikamaru pagi tadi. Itachi adalah seorang_ prodigy _di Konoha. Ia lulus Chuunin di usia 12 tahun, menjadi anggota Anbu di usia 15 tahun, dan diangkat sebagai kepala pasukan di usia 17. Ia menguasai jurus api Futon dan api hitam Amaterasu, menguasai hampir semua jenis senjata dan genjutsu, dan juga memiliki Sharingan. Ia juga sedang mengembangkan jurus Susano'o yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan setara dengan jinchuriki. Pastilah akan sulit menangkap Itachi, kalau mereka melakukan pengejaran dan berhadapan langsung dengannya. Maka bukan hanya kekuatan saja yang dibutuhkan, tetapi juga strategi menghadapinya. Shikamaru yang ahli strategi jelas juga dilibatkan.

"Aku baru saja berpikir untuk memanggilmu, karena kau juga memiliki hubungan dekat dengan Sasuke," Sahut Ibiki. "Apa Shikamaru memberitahumu?"

"Apa Sasuke juga dicurigai terlibat?" Temari balik bertanya.

"Sejauh ini belum ada bukti. Tetapi kami membutuhkan petunjuk mengapa Itachi melakukannya. Temari, aku ingin kau... "

"Tidak, guru," potong Temari cepat. "Aku datang kesini karena Shikamaru yang menyuruhku. Aku datang sebagai sahabat, bukan untuk membantumu menginterogasi Sasuke. Lagipula ini urusan internal Konoha, aku dari Suna tidak mau terlibat,"

Ibiki terdiam mendengar kata-kata Temari.

"Kau memang muridku," Sahutnya pelan, nadanya antara bangga bercampur kecewa karena penolakan Temari. "Terserah kau, tetapi bagilah informasi kepada_ gurumu_ ini," Ibiki meninggalkan Temari di depan pintu kamar Sasuke yang juga dijaga ketat seorang Anbu.

Sasuke duduk di tempat tidur di kamarnya dengan wajah gelisah. Ketika Temari datang, sedikit kelegaan muncul di wajahnya.

"Temari," Awalnya ia tampak senang, kemudian wajahnya kembali murung. "Apa kau datang untuk membantu Ibiki _menginterogasiku_?"

"Tidak," Jawab Temari. "Shikamaru yang menyuruhku kesini."_ katanya dia dan kau membutuhkanku. _

Sasuke menarik nafas lega.

"Lalu kemana dia?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Ibunya bilang, ia pergi menjalankan misi." _mengejar kakakmu._ Sebagian informasi ia simpan rapat-rapat.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya, frustasi.

"Di pagi buta, Ibiki dan para Anbu mengetuk pintu rumahku. Mereka menggeledah rumah ini dan menanyakan Itachi. Aku tidak boleh keluar dan diawasi ketat," Sasuke menahan nafas, seperti menahan diri, "mereka bilang Itachi telah membunuh seseorang,"

_Banyak orang,_ pikir Temari. _Sepuluh warga senior yang paling dihormati di desa. _

"Kapan kau terakhir melihatnya?"

"Semalam. Ia pamit untuk menghadiri rapat rahasia para tetua desa. Aku pergi tidur duluan, karena rapat semacam itu biasanya berlangsung sampai pagi. Itu terakhir kalinya aku melihatnya,"

"Apakah ia mengatakan sesuatu?" lanjut Temari.

"Temari, apa kau mulai menginterogasiku?" tuduh Sasuke.

"Maaf," Temari menunduk. "kau tak harus menjawabnya. Yang jelas aku datang untuk mendukungmu,"

Sasuke hanya diam, menatap ke jendela.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Itachi," katanya.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam,"

"Firasatku buruk, sesuatu telah terjadi dan aku tak tahu apa itu,"

"Kendalikan dirimu, Sasuke," Temari ini benar-benar memahami maksud pesan Shikamaru. Sasuke, meskipun ia yang paling pendiam, sesungguhnya bukan orang yang mampu menahan emosinya. Ia lebih mudah labil daripada Shikamaru yang _easygoing, _atau Temari yang meledak-ledak. Ditambah masa lalunya kehilangan keluarga di usia sangat muda, ia hanya memiliki Itachi. Hanya Itachi saja yang bisa benar-benar memahaminya, bukan Shikamaru, atau bahkan Temari. Posisi keduanya sebagai sahabat Sasuke bukanlah untuk memahami luar dalam kepribadiannya, tetapi hanya sebagai pendukung dan teman berbagi suka duka. Untuk itulah Shikamaru memanggil Temari untuk berada di samping Sasuke saat ini. Siapapun tahu kalau Itachi kuat, demikian juga adiknya. Kemungkinan Sasuke mengejar Itachi, atau bahkan bersekongkol, itu adalah hal yang diantisipasi oleh Shikamaru yang selalu memperhitungkan segalanya. Kalaupun Sasuke melakukan tindakan yang tidak diinginkan, Temari dapat mencegahnya karena Sasuke pasti akan mendengarkan Temari.

"Aku akan mengejarnya," Sasuke tiba-tiba berkata. "Aku tahu kemana dia akan pergi,"

"Jangan," Cegah Temari. "Serahkan kepada mereka, mereka pasti membawa Itachi kembali,"

"Temari,_ kau tak mengerti_!" hardik Sasuke. Temari terkejut, ia tak pernah dibentak sekeras itu oleh Sasuke. Sasuke berdiri tegak di hadapanya.

"Mereka menuduh Itachi sebagai penjahat, dan mengejar Itachi sebagai penjahat! Kau kira apa yang mereka lakukan kepada seorang penjahat? Mengepungnya, menangkapnya, dan kalau gagal, membunuhnya, bukan?"

"Sasuke,... tenanglah," Temari menguatkan hatinya. Dugaan Shikamaru benar, Sasuke menjadi panik. Terbersit dalam benak Temari, perasaan Shikamaru saat ini: _bagaimana perasaanmu ketika harus mengejar kakak dari sahabatmu? _

"Mereka pasti takkan melakukan itu," Temari berusaha meyakinkan. "Mereka juga pasti menghargai keberadaan Itachi selama ini, kakakmu adalah Anbu terhebat, ia banyak membantu Konoha," Argumentasi rasional Temari sedikit menenangkan Sasuke, mungkin karena hati Temari sendiri berkata hal yang lain:

_Aku percaya Shikamaru takkan melakukan itu padamu, Sasuke. _

"Temari, apa kau sadar, aku dan Itachi sejak awal bukan bagian desa ini!" Suara Sasuke menjadi parau. "Klan Uchiha tinggal terpisah karena banyak yang iri dan takut pada Sharingan kami, dan ... " Sasuke berhenti, menatap Temari, kalimat itu berhenti dengan masuknya Ibiki.

"Kau bilang, kau tahu kemana Itachi akan pergi," Ibiki bertanya dengan nada mengancam. "Kemana dia pergi?"

Temari tahu, perbincangan ini telah berubah menjadi sebuah negoisasi yang pasti akan dimenangkan Ibiki, kecuali Sasuke melawan dengan kekerasan.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia meraba pinggang belakangnya, yang langsung mengundang para Anbu anak buah Ibiki mengepungnya dengan cepat, menghunuskan pedang di leher, menahan tangan dan kaki Sasuke.

Dalam kepungan itu mata Sasuke tak berubah, tanpa rasa takut. Seolah telah menemukan lahan pertarungan tempat ia ingin berada.

"Kau kira, meskipun telah menampung kami bertahun-tahun, kalian tahu segalanya tentang Uchiha?" Suaranya dingin dan datar, menatap Ibiki.

"Kalau begitu, beritahu aku" Ibiki membalasnya.

"Susano'o,.. Itu yang kalian inginkan bukan? Jurus rahasia kami,"

"Yang aku inginkan hanya kemana Itachi pergi,"

Temari merasakan dingin di tenguknya. Negoisasi telah berubah menjadi interogasi. Temari tahu, interogasi dan siksaan Ibiki akan selalu berhasil.

Mata Sasuke berubah. Hawa cakra yang keluar dari tubuhnya juga berubah. Ibiki mundur selangkah dengan kewaspadaan penuh. "Kalian mengira Itachi telah menguasai Susano'o," Seringai menakutkan muncul di wajah Sasuke. "Padahal, ... Itachi mengajarkannya padaku!" Bola matanya berubah dalam sekejap, menjadi Sharingan.

"SUSANO'O!"

Temari tahu ia sudah terlambat. Ledakan keras menghancurkan tembok kamar, membentuk imaji api hitam yang berbentuk mahkluk golem raksasa, yang mengamuk menyebarkan api ke segala tempat, memecah kepungan para Anbu yang mengelilingi Sasuke.

Temari membuka kipasnya dan berlindung di baliknya. Hatinya menyesal tak bisa mencegah Sasuke, dan kecewa, tak mengira sahabatnya itu akan mengarahkan jurus terkuat Uchiha kepadanya.

Hanya beberapa detik kemunculan Susano'o, ketika Ibiki menyadari Sasuke menghilang.

Ibiki memanggil salah satu anak buah Anbu-nya, yang tampaknya berasal dari klan pengendali serangga. Benang laba-laba yang hampir tidak terlihat telah menmpel di tubuh Sasuke, sehingga mereka bisa mengikuti kemana Sasuke pergi.

"Temari, ikut aku!" perintahnya.

Mereka mengikuti benang itu hingga sampai ke sebuah tempat yang tampaknya adalah reruntuhan peninggalan klan Uchiha. Temari dan Ibiki serta beberapa Anbu berhasil mengejar cepat, hingga Sasuke terlihat dalam pandangan mata. Mereka ikut berhenti ketika Sasuke berhenti tepat di pinggir kawah besar bekas ledakan hantaman senjata Federasi lima belas tahun lalu.

Di dasar kawah, sebuah pertarungan yang tampak tak seimbang sedang terjadi. Tiga jounin terbaik Konoha bertarung melawan seorang Itachi Uchiha. Kakashi Hatake, Yamato dan Shikamaru. Pertarungan telah mencapai klimaks, dimana Itachi tampak terpojok. Yamato mengepungnya dengan memunculkan balok-balok kayu besar, dan Itachi bergerak dengan lincah menghindarinya. Tetapi disana perangkap Shikamaru untuk menangkap bayangan Itachi telah disiapkan, berhasil menahan tubuh Itachi tak bergerak dan memaksa kedua matanya tetap tertutup sehingga Sharingannya tak berfungsi. Saat itulah Kakashi menyerang dengan Chidori-nya. Tubuh Itachi terpental bermeter-meter jauhnya, yang langsung diterima oleh dinding kayu Yamato yang dmunculkan dari tanah.

"Kagemane no Jutsu; Kurosu!"

Temari melihat Shikamaru melakukan handseal jurus bayangannya dengn cara yang berbeda. Sebuah bayangan hitam memanjang membelenggu Itachi, menarik kedua tangan dan kakinya membentuk salib, tertancap di dinding kayu. Tubuh Itachi kaku bergetar berusaha membuka belenggu jurus bayangan, yang terus dilawan oleh Shiakamaru sekuat tenaga.

"Bertahanlah, Shikamaru!" Teriak Kakashi. Tubuh Shikamaru bergetar menahan kekuatan Itachi agar tetap dalam kekangan jurusnya, sementara Kakashi membentuk jurus andalannya dalam bentuk pedang.

Itachi menggerakkan tangan kanannya, gemetaran, ia berusaha membebaskan diri dari kekangan Kagemane, sambil mulutnya mengeluarkan erangan mengerikan.

Bola api keluar dari mulut Itachi; satu-satunya Anbu Konoha yang dapat mengeluarkan jurus tanpa handseal; itulah puncak kejeniusan Itachi. Bola api itu menyerang Kakashi yang bersiap menyerang, dan membakar tembok kayu Yamato.

"Cih!" Yamato melompat menghindar

"Guru! Panggil Nin-Dogs!"

Saat itulah Kakashi melemparkan Chidori, sambil satu tangannya menyentuh tanah memanggil anjing-annjingg summonnya.

Itachi yang tersalib, kedua tangan dan kakinya, perut kanannya, dan lehernya berada dalam gigitan anjing-anjing Kakashi. Chidori menghantam tubuhnya tanpa ampun, dalam keadaan tak bergerak karena ditahan oleh para anjing setia milik Kakashi.

Itachi tertunduk, tak bergerak. Darah mengalir pelan dari seluruh bagian tubuhnya; dan saat itu ia masih mampu mampu membuka mata.

Tatapan Sharingan yang penuh dendam.

Jleb! Satu sulur tumbuhan muncul dari tanah menancap di punggungnya. Sulur kayu itu dari Yamto, menyerap cakra Itachi sampai habis, hingga Itachi terkulai tak berdaya dalam kekangan Salib Kagemane, gigitan anjing, dan bekas hantaman Chidori.

"Kakak!" Sasuke berteriak seperti kesetanan.

Baik Yamato, Kakashi maupun Shikamaru tak menduga kemunculan Sasuke.

Itachi tak bergerak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya!" teriak Sasuke. Temari melihat kuda-kuda yang sama ketika Sasuke akan melancarkan Susano'o tadi.

Tubuh Sasuke tak bergerak.

Sedangkan tubuh Itachi terkulai ke tanah.

Shikamaru telah melepas jurus salibnya, ganti mengunci Sasuke dengan jurus bayangan. Matanya menatap Sasuke getir, seolah berkata "maafkan aku".

"Shikamaru, kau..." Sasuke menatapnya terluka.

Lalu bola matanya berubah menjadi Sharingan. Sasuke telah berniat melawan dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar berusaha membebaskan diri.

Temari memeluknya dari belakang.

Seerat mungkin...

"Hentikan, Sasuke," bisiknya memohon. "kumohon.."

Kakashi sudah berada di depan Sasuke, merangkul kepala Sasuke. Mantan muridnya.

Tubuhnya menutupi pemandangan mengerikan Itachi masih digigit oleh anjing-anjingnya, di depan mata Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku," Kakashi berkata penuh penyesalan, "Seharusnya kau tak boleh mengejar,"

Tidak ada yang bisa mengira kalau sahabat yang dipercaya dan Guru yang dihormatinya mengejar kakak yang disayanginya dengan mengeroyoknya beramai-ramai,... dalam cara yang kejam.

"Kau lihat, Sasuke?" sebuah desisan memanggil Sasuke.

Itachi.

Masih sanggup bicara, meskipun dengan cakra terkuras.

"Perlakuan Konoha kepada kita," lanjut Itachi, seperti menahan sakit yang tak terkira. "MEREKA MEMPERLAKUKAN UCHIHA SEBAGAI ALAT DAN SAMPAH!" Suaranya pelan namun menggema dalam dada Sasuke.

Yamato meneluarkan sulur-sulur tumbuhan, membungkus kepala Itachi rapat, dan ia pun kembali terkulai tanpa suara.

Sasuke menunduk. Suaranya mendesis:

"Kalau Itachi mati, aku akan membunuh kalian semua!"

-o0o-

Itachi yang diingat Temari sama-sama pendiam seperti Sasuke, tetapi lebih ramah dengan senyumnya yang tipis, dan sikapnya yang rendah hati. Itachi tak pernah suka berdebat, menyombongkan diri atau berkoar, malah cenderung mengalah dalam argumentasi. Ia seorang pecinta damai. Ia tipikal Anbu pembunuh berdarah dingain yang ekspresinya tak berubah saat mengeksekusi targetnya.

Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah, Temari sempat melihat Itachi membuka mata dan ia melihat amarah yang terpendam dalam diri Itachi. Sang jenius itu kini berakhir menyedihkan, ia digelandang kembali ke Konoha seperti pesakitan, dalam keadaan terhina dan terluka seperti penjahat.

Disaksikan Sasuke, adik yang mengaguminya.

yang menjadi titik awal menumpuknya dendam kakak-beradik itu terhadap Konoha.

Shikamaru melepas jurus bayangannya yang membelenggu sahabatnya sendiri. Tak pernah ia melakukan itu kepada Sasuke, bahkan dalam latihan sekalipun, karena ia tahu Sasuke sangat membencinya.

Mata Sasuke penuh dengan dendam.

"Sasuke..." Shikamaru memanggilnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku," Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Kakashi dan Temari dengan paksa.

"Sasuke, kumohon,..."

Sasuke memalingkan muka, berteriak.

"PERGI!"

Kakashi memegang bahu Shikamaru, menggelengkan kepala.

_Biarkan ia sendirian dulu._

Temari dan Shikamaru hanya bisa diam dalam rasa sesal yang tak bisa dijelaskan.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan meninggalkan keduanya.

Hubungan ketiga sahabat itu tak pernah sama lagi.

;

;

;

;

To be continued to

CHAPTER 5: FRAGMENTS

and then

CHAPTER 6: AWAKENING

:

:

;

* * *

Note from author:

Maaf next chap akan agak lama (1-2 minggu lagi) soalnya aku harus tugas keluar kota dulu... (#ngeles cara lama, hehehehe...)

Review ?


	6. Chapter 6 FRAGMENTS

**Disclaimer: **

Karakter Temari Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Naruto Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Sai, Pain dan enam wujud Rinnegannya, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

I do not own anything.

**While:**

Plot, story, Federasi, Shade, Jade Shiki, Seika, belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

**Warning: **

Violence explicit, sexual ex/implicit content, **NOT suitable for under 21.**

**Dapat mengandung rating M-A. **

Alternate Universe, OOC, gore, mistypo.

Not pure a Canon/Romance story, mixed with Thrill/Angst.

**Note:**

Huruf Italic untuk suara batin, yang tidak terkatakan secara verbal. Kalau berada diantara tanda petik (dialog), huruf italic untuk menyatakan penekanan.

Di fic ini, Kankuro adalah kakak tertua dan sudah almarhum, Temari anak kedua, dan Gaara anak angkat. Shikamaru juga sudah meninggal, completely.

;

;

;

**This is a Dark Fic of ShikaTemaSasu **

;

;

;

;

**CHAPTER 5:**

**FRAGMENTS**

Hanya dua hari setelah penangkapan itu, Itachi menghilang dari selnya. Hari berikutny, Sasuke ikut menghilang. Kakashi yang pertama kali mengetahuinya, menjumpai rumah Sasuke telah kosong. Hubungan temari dan Shikamau terpengaruh dengan kejadian tersebut, membuat keduanya menjaga jarak sementara waktu. Temari pulang ke Suna, Shikamaru kembali menjalani kehidupannya di Konoha. Demikian hingga beberapa bulan keduanya menjalin hubungan dengan mengalir apa adanya, jarang bertemu tetapi saling merindu.

Temari sempat bertemu dengan Shikamaru saat Gaara lulus ujian Chuunin, dimana Shikamaru menjadi salah satu panitia ujian. Hanya bertegur sapa sejenak, kemudian sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Sementara, peperangan dengan federasi membuat arah hubungan mereka berjalan ke arah tak terduga.

Kankuro yang pertama kali memberitahu, kalau terjadi serangan di negara tetangga Konoha, Iwagakure. Iwagakure yang terdesak meminta bantuan shinobi handal Konoha untuk mengatasi serangan tersebut, kemudian dikirimlah salah satu jounin senior, Asuma Sarutobi.

Asuma terbunuh. Pelakunya adalah seorang tentara federasi dengan kode nama: Hidan. Temari mendengar berita itu dari Kankuro yang menerima kabar dari Konoha.

Teringat betapa dekatnya Asuma dengan Shikamaru, Temari segera melaju ke Konoha. Ia terlambat tiba di pemakaman Asuma.

Ia menemukan Shikamaru terus berdiri di depan makam Asuma, seolah tampak ingin sendirian terus menerus. Temari melihat asap rokok mengepul di balik punggung Shikamaru. Asuma adalah seorang perokok berat, yang tak pernah lepas dari sigaret di bibirnya, bahkan ketika mengajar. Tidak aneh kalau Shikamaru menirunya; mungkin pada awalnya diam-dam, tapi kali ini Shikamaru tak menutupinya. Itulah kali pertama Temari melihat Shikamaru merokok terang-terangan di depan umum. Biasanya Yoshino akan marah luar biasa, tetapi tampaknya kali ini ia membiarkan anaknya.

Temari mendekat.

"Temari," Shikamaru menyapa datar. Temari meraih tangan Shikamaru. Merengkuhnya. Tangan Shikamaru terasa dingin.

"Andai kau tahu apa yang kurasakan sekarang..." sahutnya datar.

"Aku tidak tahu," Jawab Temari. "Beritahu aku, ceritakan padaku," Jawab Temari penuh simpati.

Shikamaru melepas kacamata hitamnya, ia tersenyum pahit. Matanya tampa sedikit bengkak dengan lingkaran kelelahan menggayut di bawah kelopak matanya. Temari dapat membayangkan Shikamaru menangisi kepergian mentornya yang sudah dianggap seperti ayahnya sendiri itu.

_Apakah kau menangisinya sendirian, atau tangis itu kau bagi bersama seseorang? _Batin TEmari bertanya.

Ia menarik tangan Temari, kemudian menempelkannya ke dadanya.

"Aku marah," suaranya serak."Sangat marah hingga dadaku terasa ingin meledak," Shikamaru berbisik. Wajahnya tampak merana, mendendam dan tersiksa.

Jantung Temari berdegup kencang.

"Aku akan menemanimu," Jawabnya.

-o0o-

Kepergian Temari ke Konoha untuk berkabung, tak diduga menyelamatkan dirinya dari malapetaka. Sehari setelah ia berangkat ke Konoha, Suna diserang secara frontal oleh federasi yang mengirimkan seseorang; ia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan kode nama: Deidara.

Kankuro melindungi rakyatnya dan menghadapi Deidara secara langsung; pertarungan yang dahsyat terjadi; Kankuro tewas secara terhormat meledakkan diri bersama Deidara.

Temari kembali dan terhenyak; mendapati di perbatasan negaranya muncul kawah besar bekas ledakan dahsyat pertarungan Kankuro; hanya kepingan kugutsu milik Kankuro yang tersisa. Tidak ada jasad, apalai pesan selamat tinggal. SEmua begitu tiba-tiba.

Temari hanya mendengar dari beberapa Jounin Suna yang menjadi saksi pertarungan itu; yang semuanya terdengar begitu memusingkan karena keterkejutannya kehilangan Kankuro, terjadi terlalu mendadak. Ia tak ingin percaya, Kankuro telah pergi. Kepedihan menghampirinya lagi; dan ketidakpastian akan nasib Suna, negaranya tercinta, kembali seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, terancam kehancuran.

Kali ini Shikamaru yang pergi ke Suna; juga untuk berkabung.

Hanya sejenak berkabung atas kematian Asuma, Shikamaru segera menyusul Temari, bersama dengan Gaara, yang pada saat kejadian sedang menjalankan misi dengan pembimbing Chuunin-nya. Gaara ditarik mendadak dari misi, dipanggil pulang dengan segera, karena dewan tetua Suna harus segera memutuskan siapa Hokage berikutnya; juga kelanjutan masa depan Suna yang saat ini dalam posisi darurat.

Situasi berkabung yang terjadi hampir bersamaan. Dua hari sebelumya, Temari menyusul Shikamaru ke pemakaman Asuma; sekarang, Shikamaru berada di posisi Temari saat itu; menyusul ke Suna, ke pemakaman Kankuro, sang Kazekage sekaligus kakak kandung Temari.

Gaara menghadiri pemakaman Kankuro yang peti matinya kosong, kedua kakak beradik itu bertemu, berpelukan dan menangis; Shikamaru menatap pemandangan itu dengan perasaan merana; tak ada kata apapun yang bisa melukiskan kepedihan itu. Keidakberdayaan tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, membuatnya sangat tersiksa.

Ia sendiri dikirim ke Suna untuk menyampaikan pesan Tsunade, kalau Konoha siap untuk membantu Suna dalam peperangan ini; dan tawaran aliansi resmi untuk bersatu dalam pasukan Shinobi.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Temari menemui Shikamaru secara pribadi.

Shikamaru tersenyum getir, dibalas oleh senyum tipis Temari. Matanya sembab. Mata kedua pasangan itu sama-sama sembab karena duka. Pertemuan itu terasa aneh.

"Perasaanku selama perjalanan menemani Gaara," Shikamaru membuka pembicaraan. "... Perutku terasa sangat sakit, aku merasa muak; sementara amarahku terhadap pembunuh Asuma belum reda, kau kehilangan Kankuro. Dadaku terasa amat sakit ..." Shikamaru meremas dadanya.

"Semua terlalu tiba-tiba bagiku, Shikamaru," Temari berbisik lirih. "Aku merasa seperti... sedang melangkah kemudian kehilangan pijakan." Ia teringat masa kecilnya bersama Kankuro. "Ia pemimpin yang baik, kau tahu? Memang tidak selalu bijak, kami selalu bertengkar... Tetapi... Ia orang baik," air mata itu kembali mengalir.

"Aku tak tahan melihatmu menangis, tapi aku juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa..." Shikamaru berdiri, merasa tak berdaya. Dirangkulnya Temari, dibenamkannya kepala Temari ke dadanya.

Temari menangis di pelukan Shikamaru, dalam waktu yang lamanya ia sendiri tidak ingat...

-o0o-

Perang dengan pasukan asing yang disebut-sebut sebagai Federasi sebenarnya adalah perang mempertahankan diri. Dimulai ketika lima belas tahun yang lalu, sebuah armada asing dengan kapal raksasa yang melayang di udara, menggempur sebuah desa kecil di kaki pegunungan di perbatasan selata Konoha, hingga tempat itu rata dengan tanah. Desa itu adalah tempat bermukim sebuah klan besar yang semua anggotanya menjadi ninja hebat, bukan hanya karena kemampuannya, tetapi juga karena klan ini memiliki mutasi genetik yang disebut dengan Sharingan. Dalam semalam, Klan Uchiha terhapus dari sejarah Shinobi. Hanya menyisakan dua kakak beradik Itachi dan Sasuke yang langsung ditampung di Konoha

Penggempuran klan ini menimbulkan kemarahan seantero benua Shinobi. Banyak negara berhutang budi pada klan Uchiha, termasuk Konoha dan Suna; sehingga serangan Federasi langsung disambut dengan pernyataan perang.

Selama beberapa tahun, hanya beberapa kali kontak terjadi antara pasukan Shinobi dengan federasi; serangan terakhir yang paling dahsyat terjadi lagi delapan tahun kemudian. Minato Namikaze, Hokage pemimpin Konoha gugur bersama istinya, Kushina, meninggalkan putranya yang masih bayi, Naruto Namikaze. Pertempuran pasangan suami istri itu membuat Federasi harus mundur untuk menyusun kekuatanya kembali.

Kematian Asuma Sarutobi dan Kankuro adalah pertanda pecahnya kembali perang melawan federasi. Negara-negara di benua Shinobi bersatu membentuk pasukan aliansi; dan secara bergantian bertahan terhadap gempuran federasi yang semain mendekat.

Dalam pertempuran terakhir, Inoichi Yamanaka bagian intelijen, mengetahui infomasi tentang kemunculan Rinnegan. Rinnegan juga merupakan kelainan genetis seperti Sharingan-nya klan Uchiha, namun hanya muncul limaratus tahun sekali dan bukan dalam satu garis keturunan. Adalah Rikudo Sennin, orang suci dalam legenda yang menciptakan ninja dan membangun benua Shinobi, yang juga memiliki bola mata Rinnegan.

Sang pemilik Rinnegan dihadapi langsung oleh ninja senior Konoha, Jiraiya, yang berakhir dengan kematian Jiraya. Rinnegan Federasi itu memiliki kode nama: Pain, dan memiliki enam wujud berbeda yang dapat saling berkomunikasi satu sama lain.

Shinobi semakin terpojok.

-o0o-

Gaara masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi Kazekage, sehingga Yashamaru, paman Kankuro mengantikan sementara posisi tersebut hingga Gaara dapat memegang jabatan itu. Temari, berusaha menjalankan tanggungjawab sebagai salah satu jounin yang menjaga Suna, meninggalkan rumah dan kantornya di Suna, berpindah tempat tinggal menjaga menara di perbatasan padang pasir Suna. Itu adalah gerbang perbatasan pintu masuk menuju Suna, dimana tanda-tanda terhadap serangan federasi dapat diamati secara langsung untuk dilaporkan ke markas tentara aliansi. Ia menjadi jenderal tempat itu secara langsung. Ia juga menyepi di tempat itu; tempat dimana Kankuro sering berada; dan juga tempat dimana Kankuro gugur. Sepinya padang pasir berharap dapat membuat hati Temari terasa damai, meskipun kedamaian itu tak pernah datang, hingga pada suatu malam.

Suatu hari setelah matahari terbenam, ia melihat sebuah ledakan seperti kembang api di langit arah timur laut. Temari melihat dengan teropongnya di menara, ia melihat salah satu pesawat kecil federasi yang berasap jatuh di padang pasir Suna, sebelah timur jauh hanya beberapa ratus meter dari menara. Temari memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk pergi ke lokasi dan memerintahkan penjagaan diperketat. Federasi selalu datang dengan pesawat-pesawat raksasa, mereka memiliki teknologi yang lebih maju daripada kendaraan balon terbang yang dimiliki Konoha; dan para prajuritnya juga lebih kuat, meskipun mereka tak pernah menyerang dalam jumlah banyak.

Ia berdiri di depan gerbang menyambut anak buahnya yang baru kembali dari penyisiran lokasi. Betapa terkejutnya ketika mendapati Shikamaru berada di salah satu dari mereka. Laporan dari anak buahnya, mereka menemukan Shikamaru beberapa meter dari pesawat federasi yang jatuh, terpincang-pincang sebagai satu-satunya yang bertahan hidup dari pesawat itu.

Di atas unta gurun, di belakang salah satu prajurit Suna, Shikamaru merokok santai, seluruh tubuhnya kotor dan luka, pakaiannya koyak moyak, berbau gosong dan sedikit anyir-mungkin tadinya ia berlumuran darah. Tetapi ada rona kepuasan di wajahnya. Ia menyapa Temari, sambil melompat dari unta gurun.

Temari mengamatinya dari ujung kaki ke kepala. Shikamaru seperti baru saja bertarung._ Apakah ia berhasil menyusup ke pasukan federasi? _

"Aku mengalahkan Hidan," katanya bangga, ada keangkuhan di senyumnya yang tampak sombong, bibirnya mengepulkan asap violet ke udara; "Federasi berniat membuat markas di barat Iwagakure. Aku berhasil menyusup dan mendapatkan berbagai data penting, juga membunuh Hidan. Tapi aku kehilangan semua anak buahku... Dan saat aku kabur, mereka menembak pesawatku. .. untung aku masih hidup, " Shikamaru tertawa pelan, sekilas ada sedikit kegilaan dalam tawanya; euforia kemenangan itu seperti membuatnya agak lupa diri.

Temari ingin memeluknya, tetapi ia tahan keinginan itu; saat ini ia adalah seorang jenderal yang harus menjaga kewibawaan di hadapan anak buahnya.

"Kau terluka," Sahut Temari. "Ayo, kuobati dulu".

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya lecet," Shikamaru melangkah mengikuti Temari, berjalan sedikit terpincang-pincang. "Jadi,... kau berada disini sekarang?"

"Ya,"

"Apakah disini ada ninja medis?" Tanya Shikamaru, sedikit meringis sambil meraba pingangnya. Mereka telah melangkah menjah dari kumpulan pasukan penjaga perbatasan, menuju ruang kerja Temari dimana terdapat obat dan air bersih.

"Tidak ada, ini hanya menara pengawas perbatasan. Tapi aku akan memanggil satu dari pusat kota, besok pagi." Temari merasakan sesuatu di suara Shikamaru yang tampak seperti menahan sakit "Kenapa?"

Shikamaru kembali menyesap rokoknya, tak menjawab.

Di depan pintu menuju ruangan Temari, Shikamaru terhuyung, ia berpegangan pada kusen pintu; Temari dengan sigap menangkap tubuhnya.

"Sepertinya aku harus istirahat ..." Shikamaru tersenyum menahan nyeri.

"Bodoh, kau memang terluka!" dengan satu tangan, Temari merebut rokok Shikamaru dan membuangnya. Lalu memapah Shikamaru untuk duduk di kursi kerjanya. Shikamaru menyandarkan tubuhnya, dengan suara sedikit mengerang tertahan.

"Aku akan mengambil air dan membasuh lukamu,"

Temari segera mengambil air, dan ketika ia kembali, Shikamaru seperti tertidur di kursi. Matanya terpejam, tetapi nafasnya teratur.

_Pingsan karena kelelahan?_ Temari tersenyum. Ia hanya bisa membayangkan pertarungan antara Shikamaru dengan Hidan.

-o0o-

"Ughhh... " Shikamaru mengerang lirih. Ia telah berada di tempat tidur. Sesuatu menghalangi matanya, ternyata sebuah handuk yang dibasahi cairan obat, diletakkan di dahinya oleh seseorang. Bau obat yang keras memenuhi ruangan itu.

Shikamaru mengintip dari balik handuk, dilihatnya Temari sedang membasuh luka di tangan kanannya. Sejenak kemudian ia baru menyadari kalau luka-luka di tubuhnya telah dibersihkan dan diseka oleh Temari; rambutnya yang kini terurai sebahu, pun dalam keadaan sedikit basah.

Ada peluh yang menetes di kening Temari. Shikamaru melirik jam dinding; pukul satu pagi, rupanya ia telah pingsan selama beberapa jam.

"Kau tidak tidur?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak," jawab Temari. "Tidak masalah."

"Kau bisa ilmu pengobatan," Shikamaru mengamati beberapa bagian tubuhnya telah terbalut rapi. Hanya luka luar dan bekas terbakar akibat jatuhnya pesawat, tidak ada luka yang mengenai organ vital, kecuali memar dalam di perut bagian kanannya yang sedikit ia khawatirkan.

"Aku belajar sedikit ilmu pengobatan sejak..." Temari berhenti sejenak, seolah bimbang meneruskan. Imaji ketika menolong Sasuke yang hampir mati dimana kedua bibir mereka beradu, melintas di kepalanya.

"Sejak kau menolong Sasuke?" Shikamaru meneruskan kalimat itu. Ia bangkit pelan-pelan, duduk di ranjang dengan tatapan mata tak lepas pada Temari. Temari tetap meneruskan balutan di tangan kanan Shikamaru. Shikamaru tahu, tangan Temari sempat sedikit berjengit ketika Shikamaru menyebut nama sahabat lama mereka yang telah menghilang.

_Shikamaru selalu benar. Kau selalu mengetahui semuanya dengan benar. _

_Aku memang menyelamatkan Sasuke, tetapi daun obat yang kukunyah itu tetap terasa pahit... _

"Ya," Jawab Temari jujur. Dalam pikirannya, ia pernah ingin menanyakan satu hal itu, yang disimpannya selama ini. Pertanyaan itu mungkin terlalu menyakitkan, meskipun menyadari mereka berdua telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ia tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu, yang mungkin akan membuat Shikamaru marah atau terluka. Namun Temari merasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakannya.

"Perasaanmu saat itu..." Temari teringat wajah merana Shikamaru ketika melihanya 'mencium' Sasuke. "...bolehkah aku tahu ?" sedikit ragu, ia mengajukan pertanyaan.

Shikamaru menatap Temari. Lalu menjawab tegas.

"Aku _cemburu_,"

_Ah, sudah kuduga. _Tak tahu harus gembira atau sedih, Temari mengikatkan balutan terakhirnya di telapak tangan Shikamaru, sedikit kencang, membuat Shikamaru meringis sedikit.

"Sakit?" Temari bertanya.

Shikamaru tersenyum sinis. Pikiran cerdasnya menangkap maksud Temari.

Pertanyaan Temari mengandung makna ganda. Inilah permainan kata-kata yang diajarkan Ibiki, sang maestro interogasi. Sakit yang ia tanyakan dapat diartikan sebagai pertanyaan apakah telapak tangan Shikamaru terasa sakit; atau apakah pada saat itu, ketika Shikamaru melihatnya menolong Sasuke dengan pertolongan mulut-ke-mulut itu, Shikamaru merasakan sakit di hatinya?

"Sangat sakit" Shikamaru menatap Temari, dalam.

"Tapi,... saat itu aku berpikir. Kalau aku berada di posisi Sasuke," Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh dagu Temari agar menatap penuh dirinya.

"Kaupun pasti melakukan hal yang sama."

_Tentu, tentu saja. _

"Syukurlah," Temari mendesah lega. "Aku selalu memikirkan kejadian hari itu. Aku langsung mengatakan aku menyukaimu, karena aku tak ingin kau salah paham..."

_Aku mengatakan aku menyukaimu padahal aku mencium orang lain. _

"Aku percaya,"

"Aku juga.." Temari tersenyum bahagia. "Aku juga percaya pada hatimu,"

Temari menyibak selimut. Ia naik ke tempat tidur, berlutut di depan Shikamaru. Kaki kiri Shikamaru tertekuk, sedangkan kaki kanannya tergeletak dengan satu luka yang belum dibersihkan, dekat bagian dalam paha kanannya.

"Shikamaru, pahamu juga terluka,"

"Apakah parah?"

"Boleh kulihat dulu?"

Shikamaru seperti termenung.

"Harus kulepas?"

"Sepertinya,... ya, kau harus _melepaskan_ celanamu,"

Shikamaru melakukannya.

Temari menguatkan hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang tak terkendali. Ia berusaha tenang dan mulai membasuh luka itu.

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru memegang tangannya.

"Rasanya sakit. Sakit sekali,"

Tetapi wajahnya tak menunjukkan kesakitan. Hanya tatapan mata yang tak dapat ditebak seperti waktu itu, seperti waktu Temari menyelamatkan Sasuke.

_Sakit karena cemburu saat itu, itukah yang kau rasakan...? _

"Sungguhkah?" Temari mengulang.

"Ya," Jawab Shikamaru. "Bukan hanya itu. Luka semuanya, terasa sangat sakit. Kehilangan Asuma, pertarungan dengan Hidan..." kalimatnya menggantung. "...dan melihatmu menangis... semuanya terasa sakit."

Temari menyadari Shikamaru telah berkata dalam bahasa yang berbeda. Bahasa metafora yang penuh simbol.

"Maukah kau... mengobatinya?" Shikamaru bertanya, matanya memohon sekaligus menuntut jawaban.

Temari tersenyum, merasa merana.

"Aku juga sakit,..." Temari teringat Kankuro yang tiba-tiba meninggalkannya. "Kakakku, ... Kazekage-ku baru saja gugur."

"Disinikah...?" Shikamaru meraba lembut dada Temari.

_Disitukah rasa sakitmu berada?_

Satu jemarinya menyelip masuk diantara lipatan kimono hitam Temari, langsung menyentuh kulit... menciptakan celah terbuka diantara kerah kimono yang memperlihatkan leher jenjang dan lekukan dalam diantara kedua payudara Temari

"Bagilah denganku," Shikamaru mencium celah terbuka itu, diantara lekukan itu. Bibirnya menyusuri pelan otot yang lembut itu; menyadari betapa hangatnya tubuh Temari.

"Sakit yang waktu itu,... ijinkan aku memperbaikinya," Temari membalas.

Ia mengangkat kepala Shikamaru, menurunkan tangan Shikamaru yang menurunkan kerah kimononya, memperlihatkan bahunya dan dadanya. Kemudian Temari menunduk perlahan.

Ada luka yang masih basah yang baru dibasuhnya dengan air di paha Shikamaru. Temari menciumnya, menjilatinya. Shikamaru mengerang lirih.

Shikamaru membelai kepala Temari, jemarinya melepaskan ikatan rambut Temari, juga ikatan hitai ate-nya, rambut pirangnya tergerai indah.

"Kita sedang berkabung,... bolehkah kita saling menyembuhkan seperti ini?" Temari mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, menyusuri dada Shikamaru yang bidang.

"Perlukah kita buktikan?" Shikamaru balik bertanya.

_Rasa sakit itu. Atau cinta itu. _

"Buktikan ...?" Temari mengangkat tubuhnya, dadanya telah setengah terbuka. Tangan Shikamaru melingkari punggungnya yang ramping, melepas ikatan bra-nya. Payudaranya tidaklah sempurna, bahkan ada beberapa bekas gurat luka disana, namun diberikannya semua itu kepada Shikamaru. Shikamaru menciumnya, mengulumnya, memainkan lidahnya, menyesapnya seperti mereguk sesuatu yang berharga.

"... Kau memabukkan..."

"...Kau masih terluka, Shikamaru... bolehkah kita seperti ini?" jemari Temari menyusuri wilayah luka yang masih basah itu, naik ke atas, menemukan sesuatu disana. Merabanya lembut. Meremasnya.

Shikamaru mendesah, tubuhnya menegang. Jemarinya turun ke bawah pinggang Temari, juga mencari sesuatu. Ketika ditemukannya celah sempit itu, ia mainkan jarinya disana. Ia tuliskan aksara cintanya disana; dan juga seluruh perasaanya yang tertahan; Temari menjawab dengan rintihan mesra yang terputus-putus di telinga Shikamaru, meyakinkannya bahwa semua itu tersampaikan...

Temari menegang tiba-tiba, merasakan sensasi yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini, ia mendesah dan mendekap Shikamaru lebih erat. Tergesa, dicarinya bibir dan leher Shikamaru, diciumnya dengan liar, berusaha melampiaskan rasa yang dialaminya.

Shikamaru langsung membalikkan posisi, membaringkan tubuh kekasihnya itu di atas ranjang. Ia yang kini berada di atas, matanya lembut menatap Temari.

"... selama kau mencintaiku..."

"Aku selalu mencintaimu..."

Ia mencium keningnya, lehernya, dadanya, segala yang dimiliki Temari... dan dihujamkannya semua rasa itu dalam satu waktu yang tepat.

Temari menyerahkan semuanya. Mengikuti irama yang digulirkan Shikamaru. Naik dan turun, tubuhnya panas dan basah, mendekap erat dan menggigit.

Keduanya saling bertaut. Saling memagut. Antara rintihan, desahan, rasa sakit dan kenikmatan berbaur menjadi satu, diantara balutan luka dan kimono yang berantakan... sang wanita menyerahkan mahkotanya kepada lelaki pilihannya...

;

;

;

;

Di luar, bulan sabit temaram dan ribuan bintang menyinari padang pasir Suna.

Keduanya menghabiskan sisa malam itu dengan naik ke atap, menatap bintang yang malam itu seperti taburan permata di hamparan beludru hitam. Saling bersandar satu sama lain, tidak banyak kata yang terucap. Cinta, kepedihan dan rasa sakit, telah melebur hingga ke tahap kata-kata tidak lagi mampu menjembatani keduanya.

_Aku ingin begini selamanya..._

_Selalu bersamamu._

"Kita telah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak boleh dilakukan..." Temari menggumam.

Shikamaru merangkul kepalanya.

"Aku akan melamarmu,"

Temari tertawa dalam hati. _Lamaran di masa berkabung seperti ini, di masa ketika perang akan pecah, tidak menentu begini? _

"Aku akan menikahimu segera, Temari. Aku janji," Shikamaru mengecup keningnya.

"Ya, Shikamaru. Aku ingin bersamamu selamanya," Temari menggenggam tangannya, erat.

_Peduli amat dengan perang. _

_Mencintai seseorang selalu memberimu sebuah harapan..._

;

;

;

;

;

Temari melihat jasad Shikamaru di tengah ruangan.

Tergeletak, berdarah, kosong, tak ada kehidupan disana.

Tangannya gemetar meraba wajah Shikamaru yang telah dingin.

_Ini wajahmu, ini bibirmu, ini mata dan alismu ... _

_Ini semuanya... adalah dirimu._

_Mengapa kau diam tak bergerak ?_

_Jawablah aku!_

Hatinya menjerit, menuntut balasan. Tapi Shikamaru hanya tinggal tubuh dingin dengan darah yang mengering.

_Mengapa kau tak menjawab?_

_Kau janji akan menikahiku, bukan?_

_Shikamaru!_

_Kau sudah berjanji padaku, kembalilah!_

_Kumohon,..._

Memohon seperti apapun, ia tak pernah kembali. Ia sudah pergi. Meninggalkan gadisnya, kekasihnya, merana sendirian di tengah ketidakpastian.

;

;

;

;

;

;

;

Temari melihat sosoknya sendiri yang berlutut menangis di depan jasad Shikamaru.

_Cukup, mimpi macam apa ini?_

_Aku harus bangun sekarang. _

To be Continued to

CHAPTER 7: AWAKENING

* * *

Note rom Author:

Astagfirullah, ampuni aku Tuhan, aku akhirnya nulis lemon juga. Ampuni aku harus menyalurkan kegilaanku...(fhhhiuhhhh... ngelap keringat). Readers, aku sudah peringatkan ini rate-nya M dan not suitable under 21, tapi caraku menulis "itu" ya begitu itu, pokoknya begitu deh... Sialan, sampe panas dingin nulis ini, tugas di luar kota di daerah pegunungan, menginap di hotel berbintang membuat pikiranku jadi ngeres pol... Meskipun sibuk, kusempetin nulis dikit-dikit supaya bisa update on time. Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian semua ... (terharu! hiks...)...

Chap 7 langsung update begitu ada review...!


	7. Chapter 7 AWAKENING

**Disclaimer: **

Karakter Temari Sabaku, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Gaara Sabaku, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Naruto Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Sai, Pain dan enam wujud Rinnegannya, all belong to Masashi Kishimoto

**While:**

Plot, story, Federasi, Shade, Jade Shiki, Seika, belong to Kai Anbu (mine!)

**Warning: **

Violence explicit, sexual ex/implicit content, **NOT suitable for under 21.**

**Dapat mengandung rating M-A (I've warn you!). **

Alternate Universe, OOC, gore, mistypo.

Not pure a Canon/Romance story, mixed with Thrill/Angst.

**Note:**

Huruf Italic untuk suara batin, yang tidak terkatakan secara verbal. Kalau berada diantara tanda petik (dialog), huruf italic untuk menyatakan penekanan.

Di fic ini, Kankuro adalah kakak tertua dan sudah almarhum, Temari anak kedua, dan Gaara anak angkat. Shikamaru juga sudah meninggal, completely.

;

;

;

**This is a Dark Fic of ShikaTemaSasu **

;

;

;

;

**CHAPTER 7:**

**AWAKENING**

Temari membuka matanya.

Perlahan, ia mulai dapat melihat langit-langit kamar yang berwarna abu-abu tua, terbuat dari batu. Sinar temaram menerangi kamar itu hanya dari lubang angin kecil yang terletak di dinding. Untuk sesaat, Temari membentuk ingatannya kembali perlahan-lahan... Ia masih berada di markas Orochimaru, baru saja melakukan negoisasi dengan syarat yang menuntut pengorbanan dari dirinya... tubuh...

Terakhir yang ia ingat, Sasuke merantainya dan menciumnya, ciuman yang snagat pahit,... Lalu desisan mengerikan Orochimaru yang menggigit belakang lehernya. Terasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Sisanya adalah dunia mimpi dimana ia kembali ke masa lalu...

Temari bangkit perlahan-lahan. Rasa sakit menyengat belakang lehernya, perih dan menyakitkan. Seseorang telah membalut lehernya. Ia meraba lehernya, berusaha menguasai rasa sakit itu. Ibiki telah mengajarkan bagaimana memanipulasi kesakitan, bahkan termasuk perihnya luka batin yang ia derita demi sesuatu yang lebih penting. Tugas. Misi. Harga diri sebagai Shinobi.

Temari menyibakkan selimut. Ia sedikit lega, pakaiannya masih lengkap. Kipas Kamaitachi dan pedang pendek yang biasa diselipkan di pinggang, tergeletak rapi di sebelah tempat tidur. Sejenak, Temari merasa aman dengan kedua benda itu.

Ia teringat Seika yang sangat khawatir. Apakah dia berhasil tiba di Konoha dengan selamat? Ia menitipkan gulungan kontrak _summoning_ Kamatari-nya kepada Seika, dengan mekanisme Kamatari-si Rubah angin peliharaannya-akan keluar ketika si pembawa berada dalam bahaya. Setidaknya Kamatari bisa melindungi Seika kalau terjadi sesuatu.

_Bahaya,... siapa yang berada dalam bahaya sebenarnya? _

Temari menatap lubang angin di dinding.

_Aku seperti burung yang terjebak dalam sangkar. _

_Setelah ini, apa yang akan terjadi padaku?_

Berbagai kemungkinan berkelebat di benak Temari. Dan berbagai cara untuk mengatasinya juga terpikir. Ia mungkin bisa melawan kalau kemudian Orochimaru benar-benar berniat memperbudaknya, bahkan kalaupun di saat itu ia harus kehilangan nyawanya, ia sudah siap. Tetapi pertama-tama ia harus memastikan Orochimaru menepati janjinya dahulu.

_Bala bantuan untuk Konoha. Dalam bentuk apa? Pasukan? Shinobi jounin ? _Temari berpikir kemungkinan Sasuke, Kabuto, atau Orochimaru sendiri yang akan turun ke medan perang. Sasuke? Tidak mungkin. Kalau Kabuto atau Orocimaru sendiri, masih mungkin. Lalu ia berpikir mengapa Sasuke memilih menjadi pengikut Orochimaru. _Apa yag sebenarnya dia kejar?_

Ciuman paksa Sasuke dalam keadaan mata tertutup itu masih terasa pahit.

Temari menyumpah dalam hati.

Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan apapun, jadi bagaimana perasaannya terhadap dirinya sekarang, Temari menganggap itu bukan urusannya. Meskipun di masa lalu, baik Shikamaru dan Temari diam-diam menyadari kalau Sasuke menyukai Temari. Sasuke tak pernah mengatakan apapun, tetapi terlihat jelas dari sikapnya dan dari caranya memperhatikan Temari dari jauh. Ketiganya tak pernah mengatakannya atau mendiskusikannya, dan entah sejak mulai kapan. Cinta diantara sahabat memang terlalu rumit, karena itulah Shikamaru maupun Temari tahu bagaimana menjaga batasan masing-masing agar tak menyiksa Sasuke.

Orochimaru masuk ke dalam kamar, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum.

Temari membalasnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"_Hagoromo_," Oroci memanggilnya dengan nama yang lain.

Orochimaru mengulurkan tangan menyentuh pipi Temari, kemudian lehernya. Temari merasakan denyutan pelan yang terasa nyeri di belakang lehernya. Ia tepiskan tangan Orochimaru, perlahan, tetap dengan mata hijaunya yang menatap lurus tanpa rasa takut. Orochimaru terkikik pelan, lalu melipat tangannya.

"Temari Sabaku, sesuai janjiku, kau akan kubiarkan hidup dan pulang ke Konoha. Aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan" Katanya.

Temari menyentuh balutan di lehernya, "Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

Orochimaru tersenyum, "Semacam segel gaib yang menyatakan kau adalah milikku," ia menyeringai menyeramkan. "Segel terkuat dengan kekuatan yang tak pernah kau bayangkan,..."

Temari merasakan dingin di tengkuknya.

"Kau mengubahku menjadi... _monster_?" Rasa takut menghantui Temari.

Orochimaru mendekarkan wajahnya ke wajah Temari, seolah menandai kekuasaannya terhadap Temari.

"Kau kuubah menjadi bidadari," Namun suaranya mendesis jahat, "Sesuai transaksi, kau adalah _milikku_"

"Kalau,..." Temari berhenti sejenak, teringat kampung halamannya, Suna yang hagat dan keasrian Konoha di masa damai, "Kalau kau memanfaatkan aku untuk menghancurkan Suna atau Konoha, tubuh milikmu ini akan_ kuhancurkan_," Temari membalas dengan bisikan mengancam. _Aku akan segera mematikan diriku sendiri agar kau tak mendapatkannya dengan mudah,..._

Orochimaru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Aku tidak akan terburu-buru. Tunggu saja hingga segel itu aktif," Orochimaru melangkah keluar.

"Tunggu! Tepati janjimu akan membantu Konoha!" Teriak Temari.

Orochimaru berhenti di pintu, menoleh kepada Temari.

"Tentu saja."

-o0o-

Beberapa jam setelah itu, Temari telah kembali berdiri di laboratorium Orochimaru. Ia mengikuti Sasuke yang mengantarnya kembali menghadap Orochimaru.

"Apakah segel itu mulai aktif?" Sasuke bertanya di tengah perjalanan.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Temari,"...apa sebenarnya segel itu?"

"Transfer cakra kegelapan yang bisa membuatmu berubah," jawab Sasuke. "Orochimaru hanya sedikit membicarakannya,"

"Apakah aku akan berubah menjadi monster?" Ada ketakutan yang samar dalam suara Temari, yang masih dapat ditangkap oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sejenak.

"Aku tak tahu,"

Temari diam.

"Yang penting kau masih hidup, itu sudah cukup," Sasuke menutup pembicaraan. Temari meneangkap sesuatu yang aneh dari kalimat Sasuke, yang sepertinya bermakna sesuatu yang lain. Tetapi ia tak menghiraukannya.

Keduanya berhenti di tengah koridor tabung raksasa, dimana Orochimaru dan Kabuto berdiri di depan dua buah tabung raksasa. Tabung itu berisi cairan berpendar hijau dengan makhluk menyerupai manusia meringkuk di dalamnya.

Hati Temari tersentak.

"Waktunya untuk melakukan pengujian lapangan," Sahut Orochimaru. Kabuto menekan beberapa alat di sekitar dua tabung itu yang membuat cairan hijau itu berangsur-angsur berubah menjadi oranye. Kabel-kabel yang menancap di tubuh kedua makhluk itu dilepaskan, menimbulkan reaksi pada keduanya.

Satu makhluk yang bernama Sai, mengeluarkan gelembung udara mendadak dan tubuhnya bergerak seperti seorang anak yang baru sadar dari tidurnya; ia membuka matanya dan perlahan menyentuh permukaan tabung itu dari dalam dengan kedua telapak tangannya, dengan mata penuh ingin tahu.

Makhluk lain bernama Shade, mulutnya juga mengeluarkan gelembung, namun ia tak bergerak dari posisi meringkuknya. Matanya hanya membuka sedikit, menatap datar; Temari bisa melihat warna mata yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Shikamaru. Coklat tua, kelam dan dalam.

Temari merasa tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

Ia merasa kehampaan semakin menelan jiwanya sedikit demi sedikit,...

Cairan itu sedikit demi sedikit tersedot keluar dari tabung, membuat kedua makhluk itu tidak lagi melayang dalam tabung; berdiri dengan kedua kaki menyentuh dasar tabung; kemudian tabung itu terbuka dengan suara decitan perlahan.

Keduanya melangkah keluar dari tabung. Telanjang dan basah.

Sai, kulitnya putih pucat seperti porselen, dengan rambut hitam yang tipis, wajahnya tampan dengan hidung yang berbentuk sempurna dan bibir tipis; melangkah keluar tabung dengan mata hitam yang berbinar samar dengan kepolosan seperti anak-anak.

Shade, sebagian wajahnya tertutup oleh poni dan rambutnya yang sebahu; berbahu bidang dengan tubuh sempurna yang tampak kuat; perut berotot, tangan dan kaki yang kekar, dan leher yang kokoh; ketika ia menggerakkan tangannya menyeka wajah dan rambutnya; disana Temari menemukan wajah Shikamaru. Hidung dan bibir yang penuh; alis tipis yang mematah indah; dan mata coklat kelam yang menatap sayu.

_Bukan Shikamaru; hanya menyerupai Shikamaru. _

Shade menatap Temari.

Temari menatap Shade.

_Mata yang nanar dan kosong, tidak seperti mata Shikamau yang selalu bersinar._

Sasuke menatap Shade.

Lalu ia melirik Temari, mengamati reaksinya.

Temari hanya diam.

"Kuberikan dua prajuritku yang terkuat untuk Konoha," Orochimaru memecah keheningan. "Kau bisa pulang membawa mereka, Sai dan Shade."

Sasuke mengamati Temari. Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah.

"Oh ya," Kabuto tiba-tiba menimpali. "Bagaimana kalau Shade kau beri nama baru 'Shikamaru'?"

Sasuke merasa darahnya mendidih.

_Suatu saat akan kubunuh kau, Kabuto!_

Tangannya mengepal bergetar.

"Tentu saja itu terserah mereka," Lanjut Orochimaru enteng.

"Orochimaru," Temari memanggil dengan nada rendah yang dingin, nada yang biasa ia gunakan untuk menginterogasi.

"Kalau mereka tak berguna, _tubuhmu akan kuhancurkan_"

Sasuke tersentak dengan ancaman Temari.

_Temari, kau sudah mati. _

_Perasaanmu, jiwamu, hatimu, semua sudah mati,... _

;

;

;

;

;

;

Sasuke memandangi dari atas tebing, Temari yang meninggalkan markas Orochimaru diikuti Sai dan Shade. Matanya tak lepas dari Temari yang perlahan menghilang diantara rimbunan pohon.

"Kau disini, ternyata..." Orochimaru muncul di belakangnya.

Angin berhembus dingin dan kering. Sasuke berbalik. Sedikt banyak, ia sudah bisa menebak maksud Orochimaru menemuinya sendirian tanpa bersama Kabuto. Ia sudah siap dengan berbagai kemungkinan.

Orochimaru melipat tangannya, satu tangannya mengusap-usap dagunya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum rahasia yang tampak mengerikan.

"Sasuke, kau tahu tanaman yang disebut Mandrake?" Pancing Orochimaru.

Sasuke tercenung sejenak.

"Mandrake adalah tanaman langka yang beracun," jawabnya pelan. "Sifat racunnya digunakan untuk melawan racun juga, dengan syarat tubuh yang dimasuki Mandrake cukup kuat,"

"Bagus," Orochimaru mengangguk-angguk seperti seorang profesor yang mengecek hapalan anak didiknya. "lalu, apa efek sampingnya?"

Sasuke diam. Rahangnya mengeras, tatapan matanya berubah menjadi kebencian.

"Mandrake membuat seseorang tertidur dan bermimpi," Orochimaru menjawab pertanyaannnya sendiri. "Dalam dunia Shinobi, Mandrake juga digunakan untuk melawan pengaruh genjutsu terkutuk yang membuat korbannya terperangkap selamanya; atau untuk melawan pengaruh cakra kegelapan. Tetapi, orang yang terkena Mandrake akan mengalami koma; kapan ia sadar, tergantung pada kekuatan jiwa orang itu. "

_Dia tahu._

Sasuke menggemeletakkan giginya. Tangannya mengepal dalam gerakan sepelan mungkin, bersiap kalau-kalau Orochimaru menyerangnya saat itu juga.

"Tadinya aku berpikir segel itu akan hibernasi dahulu sementara waktu dalam tubuhnya," Kata Orochimaru kemudian. "...tadinya aku berpikir begitu, sampai aku menemukan kalau persediaan Mandrake-ku telah berkurang. Ada yang mengambilnya. Tepatnya, mencurinya." Mata ular Orochimaru menuduh Sasuke.

"Kau memberi gadis itu ramuan Mandrake; karena itu segelnya tidak segera aktif,"

Sasuke tersenyum.

"Kau kira dengan menjadi pengikutmu, kau bisa mengendalikan aku?" Balasnya.

"Aku hanya heran, Sasuke. Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

Sasuke tak menjawab.

_Aku menciumnya. _

_Aku menolongnya seperti ia pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku dengan cara yang sama, bertahun-tahun yang lalu. _

Orochimaru mendesah, seolah lelah dengan perilaku Sasuke yang hanya diam.

"Sasuke, apapun yang kaulakukan untuk mencegahnya, segel itu akan tetap aktif," Orochimaru mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Sasuke. "Tubuh itu sudah terikat perjanjian, menjadi_ milikku_"

"Temari bukan milik siapapun," Bantah Sasuke.

_Ia milik Shikamaru. _

Orochimaru tersenyum. Ia meraba pundak Sasuke seolah-olah menunjukkan simpati.

"Sasuke, kalau kau masih ingin mendapatkan informasi tentang Itachi," ancamnya, "...sebaiknya jaga sopan santunmu."

To be continued to

CHAPTER 8: WARMONGER

Note from Author:

Tumbuhan Mandrake terinspirasi dari cerita Shin Angyo Onshi dari Youn-In Wan dan Yang-Kyun Il. Manga korea terkeren yang pernah aku baca.

Shikamaru sudah hidup kembali readers, silahkan tunggu chapter depan bagaimana kelanjutannya (#Diam! Spoiler alert!). Saya akan berusaha meng-updatenya setiap minggu, kalau nggak sibuk kerja (# lagu lama aja alasannya)

New readers ? Review dan flame, please !


	8. Chapter 8 WARMONGER

**Disclaimer: **

Karakter-karakter dalam fic ini yang dapat ditemui di Naruto adalah milik Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any, atau mengambil keuntungan apa-apa.

Saya tidak tahu, Yoshino Nara apakah karakter asli dari Masashi atau Animenya.

Sementara jalan cerita/plot, cerita, karakter Shade, Jade Shiki, Seika, Federasi, adalah kreasi imajinasi saya, Kai Anbu (mine!).

**Peringatan: **

Cerita ini menggunakan Rate M karena temanya yang menurut saya cukup berat, menuntut kedewasaan bepikir dan empati pembaca; juga karena violence explicit, sexual ex/implicit content dan gore. Saya mengembangkan cerita berdasarkan karakter asli di Naruto, berusaha tidak OOC tapi kalau menurut anda OOC, harap maklum. Mulai chapter ini, saya akan memberikan catatan di Note apabila chapter berikutnya mengandung rating M-A.

**Catatan tambahan:**

Latar belakang cerita adalah Alternate universe, Konoha dan Suna adalah negara, Shinobi adalah benua, para tokoh disini dapat disebut Ninja, prajurit atau tentara. Peperangan dengan Federasi seperti peperangan antara ninja dengan pasukan modern dengan pesawat ruang angkasa... Jadi di cerita ini peradaban di benua Shinobi itu masih agak-agak primitif, begitu. Saya pribadi membayangkan penampilan Temari tampil dengan kimono panjang warna gelap dengan kipas raksasa besi yang bisa dikendalikan satu tangan; Sasuke dengan pakaian hitam waktu episode melawan Itachi di Manga tetapi tanpa sabuk tambang yang konyol itu- demikian juga pakaian Sai dan Shade ketika keluar dari markas Orochimaru (Kalau ada waktu, kapan-kapan saya akan menggambar _sketch-_nya di DeviantArt). Anyway, kalau reader membayangkan berbeda, no problem, saya justru senang.. :)

;

;

;

**This is a Dark Fic**

**about three warriors; **

**Tema the Storm seraph, **

**Sasuke the Dark pugilist,**

**and Shika the Shade of Shadow **

**of which once known as Shikamaru Nara**

;

;

;

;

**CHAPTER 8:**

**WARMONGER**

Temari melangkah pelan diantara rerimbunan hutan. Sedikit lagi, ia akan keluar dari belantara yang menjadi pembatas markas Orochimaru. Matahari telah terbenam tepat ketika ia tiba di lapangan terbuka yang menjadi penanda ia telah keluar dari wilayah hutan belantara milik Orochimaru. Di belakangnya, Sai dan Shade mengikutinya. Te;ah seharian mereka berjalan, da tak sekalipun Temari menoleh atau berbicara kepada kedua teman perjalanannya. Mereka berdua juga hanya diam membisu, tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun.

Beberapa langkah keluar di lapangan terbuka tersebut, akan ada sungai yang mengalir beberapa puluh meter jauhnya di depan. Temari melihat ke langit dan ia melihat bintang mulai bermunculan di langit; meskipun tak ada sinar, cahaya bulan dan bintang menerangi lapangan itu. Temari memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Kita akan beristirahat disini," untuk pertamakalinya, ia menoleh ke belakang. Sai dan Shade ikut berhenti. "Kita bermalam dulu disini. Kita buat api dan makanan." Temari mengobservasi lapangan itu untuk mencari tempat ideal untuk berisirahat.

Hanya beberapa menit sampai Temari menyadari kalau dua orang itu hanya diam saja seperti tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Temari langsung merasa kesal, sampai logikanya mengingatkan; _mereka mungkin selama ini hanya hidup di tabung; jadi wajar kalau tak tahu apa-apa. _

Temari menghela nafas.

"Sai, kau, cari ranting-ranting kering untuk membuat api. Dan kau, Shade," Temari ganti menatap Shade, "kau berburu. Tangkap satu binatang yang bisa kita makan bertiga,"

Keduanya berpandangan. Sai yang pertama bertanya;

"Di dalam hutan?"

"Terserah!" Jawab Temari kesal. _Astaga, aku seperti mengurusi bayi._

"Binatang apa saja?" Tanya Shade.

"Apa saja asal jangan yang menjijikkan, yang bisa dimakan!" Temari sempat berpikir jangan-jangan Shade akan menangkap ular atau kodok.

"Bagaimana nanti memakannya?" Lanjut Sai.

"Tentu saja dipanggang dengan api. Astaga, karena itu aku menyuruhmu mencari ranting! Untuk membuat api!" Temari menjawab jengkel.

Keduanya berpandangan lagi. Lalu berbalik melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing.

Temari menghela nafas.

Ia menatap punggung Shade yang melangkah menjauh, menuju hutan. Ini pertama kali ia mengamatinya sejak Shade keluar dari tabung. Shade seperti versi berotot dari Shikamaru. Tubuhnya sedikit lebih besar, sedikit lebih tinggi, dan kulitnya berwarna lebih gelap sedikit-tanpa bekas luka, tentu saja karena ia hidup di dalam tabung. Ia hanya dibekali sebuah tombak oleh Orochimaru yang disampirkan di bahunya; sedangkan Sai sebilah pedang yang ditenggerkan di punggungnya.

_Bahkan suaranya pun mirip. _

_Menyebalkan. _

Tak lama, Sai sudah menghammpirinya membawa ranting-ranting. Temari menyusun ranting-ranting itu, mengeluarkan pemantik dan menyalakan api. Sai, melihatnya dengan mata yang membuka lebar, penuh takjub. Untuk manusia yang baru pertama kali melihat dunia luar, perilaku Sai dapat dipahami oleh Temari.

"Berapa lama kalian hidup di markas Orochimaru?" Tanya Temari.

"Lama sekali," Jawab Sai. "Tidak tahu berapa lama."

"Kalian... apakah pernah keluar dari tabung?" Temari kembali bertanya. Ia baru menyadari satu kesalahan besar yang dibuatnya. Ia percaya pada kredibilitas Orochimaru, tetapi ia belum mengukur kemampuan kedua prajurit ini. Apa yang bisa dilakukan dua orang prajurit yang katanya 'terkuat' sementara mereka hanya hidup dalam tabung? Meskipun Tsunade akan menerima kabar baik Orochimaru bersedia bekerjasama, ia tentu akan mempertanyakan kemampuan dua orang kiriman Orochimaru ini. Lagipula, apakah keduanya bisa dipercaya?

"Secara langsung, belum pernah,"

Temari berdecih dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu secara langsung? Lalu bagaimana kau belajar bicara? Juga belajar menggunakan pedang, berjalan, bertarung, mengumpulkan ranting?"

Sai tampak seperti berpikir.

"Setiap hari, ada yang berbicara dengan kami. Lewat semacam telepati, demikian kata Orochimaru. Ada kabel yang menghubungkan ke bagian ini, yang sekaligus melatih tubuh dan pikiran kami untuk bicara, mngarungi dunia, dan berlatih seolah-olah dalam pertarungan sesungguhnya," Sai memperlihatkan leher bagian belakangnya. Tepat diantara tulang belakang dan otak kecil, Temari melihat bekas luka berbentuk empat bulatan kecil, yang masih tampak basah. "Tetapi, semua telepati itu lebih banyak tentang pertarungan. Aku baru tahu pertama kali ini cara membuat api,"

"Mengapa hanya telepati tentang pertarungan?"

"Karena kami adalah 'senjata'" jawab Sai. "Untuk itulah kami dibuat."

Sai mengatakannya dengan wajah polos, tanpa memahami kata-kata itu seperti cara Temari memahaminya. Temari menjadi sedikit kasihan. Ia teringat amarah Itachi pada saat ditangkap dan dikeroyok beramai-ramai oleh Shikamaru, Kakashi dan Yamato. 'Mereka memperlakukan Uchiha sebagai alat dan sampah'. Tidak ada siapapun yang bersedia diperalat; kemarahan itu bahkan menjadikan Itachi seorang pembunuh; tetapi, manusia bernama Sai di depannya-itupun kalau dia memang manusia-mengatakannya dengan enteng tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Dengan siapa kau berbicara?"

"Kalau aku, lebih sering dengan Kabuto,"

_Pantas kau banyak bicara,_ pikir Temari.

"Shade?"

"Dengan Sasuke,"

_Pantas saja_. Sejak awal Temari melihat sikap Shade ada kemiripan dengan Sasuke yang dingin, introvert, dan tidak banyak bicara.

_Tetapi mengapa dia harus mirip Shikamaru?_ Pikirannya melayang.

Shade datang dari arah hutan, satu tangannya menyeret mayat seekor harimau.

Temari mengamati hasil buruannya. Siapapun yang melakukan ini, jelas kekuatannya melebihi orang biasa. Setingkat Chuunin? Tidak,... mungkin lebih. Mungkin benar kata Orochimaru, dua orang ini benar-benar kuat.

"Bodoh," Temari mengumpat pelan.

"Ini binatang yang pertama kutemukan," Sahut Shade.

"Ini terlalu banyak untuk kita bertiga," Temari menjawab ketus. "Kau bisa mencari kijang atau kelinci, itu sudah cukup."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berburu yang lain," Shade membalikkan badan.

"Tunggu! Tidak usah mencari binatang yang lain, bisa-bisa kau menemukan yang menjijikkan. Merepotkan!" Temari berlutut, mengeluarkan pisau, mengiris daging di bagian terbaik di harimau itu yang bisa dimakan.

"Kembalikan sisanya ke hutan, biarkan sisanya dimakan binatang lain. Kalau dibiarkan disini bisa menarik binatang buas," Perintah Temari. Shade menurut, kembali menyeret sisa mayat binatang itu utuk dikembalikan ke hutan.

"Sai! Ambil pasir, tutupi jejak darahnya supaya kita tidak diserang binatang buas!" Temari kembali memerintah dengan kesal. _Merepotkan, merepotkan, menyebalkan, _... ia menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati.

Temari membersihkan daging itu, lalu memanggangnya di atas api. Ketiganya duduk bersila di atas api unggun. Sai, sepeti biasa, menatap dengan mata penuh rasa ingin tahu. Sedangkan Shade hanya menatap kosong. Bau daging terbakar menguar ke udara.

Dengan pisau pendeknya, Temari mengiris sedikit daging yang telah matang, menusukkan potongan daging kecil itu di pisaunya, meniupnya, lalu memakannya seperti sate. Ia melirik Sai mengeluarkan pisau pendeknya juga; lalu melakukan persis seperti yang dilakukan Temari. Shade juga.

"Enak?" Tanya Temari.

"Tidak," Sai memuntahkannya langsung, merasakan panas di lidahnya.

"Kau memakannya saat panas. Tiup dahulu sampai dingin," Sahut Temari.

Ganti ia melirik Shade, yang tampaknya lebih cerdas. Shade menyentuh-nyentuh ringan permukaan daging itu untuk mengukur panasnya. Menuip-niupnya, lalu ia memakannya sedikit.

"Enak?" Sai bertanya pada Shade, dengan nada persis sama yang ditanyakan Temari.

"Tidak tahu," Shade hanya menjawab datar dengan mata yang tetap sayu.

_Tentu saja, karena ini yang pertama kalinya. Bodoh. _Temari melanjutkan makan malamnya.

Malam semakin larut. Ketiganya menikmati sajian itu dalam kesunyian. Tidak banyak bicara. Temari sedang membersihkan pisaunya usai makan, ketika Sai bertanya.

"Apakah itu senjatamu?" ia menunjuk kipas besar yang diletakkan Temari di sebelahnya.

"Ya," Jawab Temari._ Kau bertanya seperti anak kecil, atau mengumpulkan informasi?_ Kecurigaannnya menyelinap. _Tapi, toh semua orang sudah tahu elemenku adalah angin. _

"Itu senjataku, kipas raksasa besi, namanya..."

"Tessen."

Temari berhenti, menatap Shade.

Shade balik menatap. Ialah yang meneruskan kalimat itu. Ia tahu nama yang diberikan Temari untuk senjatanya. Sai ikut menatap Shade, heran.

"Aku pernah melihatnya di telepati yang disampaikan Sasuke," jawab Shade, datar.

_Oh, begitu...? _

_Apakah itu saja yang kau tahu...?_

Temari merasa suasana hatinya menjadi gelap.

"Betul sekali," Temari menjawab dingin. Ia membuka kipasnya. Tatapan matanya seketika berubah tajam.

"Sepertinya kalian harus mencobanya."

Ia mengibaskan kipasnya ke arah kedua orang itu. Satu hempasan angin melemparkan abu dan ranting-ranting yang terbakar ke udara. Kedua orang itu secara refleks menghindar, melompat ke belakang.

Temari melemparkan kunai dengan tangan kirinya ke arah Sai; tangan kanannya masih memegang kipas; Ia melangkah dengan satu langkah berputar sekaligus kipasnya ia putarkan secara vertikal ke udara; menyasar ke arah Shade.

Sai mengeluarkan pedangnya di punggung, menangkis kunai itu; ekspresi wajah polosnya tak berubah.

Untuk pertama kalinya selama perjalanan, Shade memperlihatkan tatapan mata yang menyala. Waspada, awas, penuh kehidupan. Tangannya menghunus tombak, menghindari serangan vertikal itu, ia melompat mendekat.

Temari menyambut dengan satu kibasan lagi.

Shade menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah, melemparkan tombaknya. Temari menangkisnya dengan kakinya, saat itu ia melihat Sai telah menyerang. Ia melangkah berputar mengelak dari serangan Sai, dan siap mengibaskan kipasnya lagi, ketika ia melupakan Shade yang telah masuk ke jaraknya, berdiri di hadapannya dengan pisau terhunus.

_Gerakannya sangat cepat. Mungkin lebih cepat dari Shikamaru_.

Ia menghentikan serangannya, pisaunya hanya satu inci dari leher Temari.

"Mengapa menyerang?"

Matanya coklatnya tidak lagi kelam dan sayu, sekarang tampak sangat hidup. Bertemu tatap dengan mata hijau Temari, lurus, menyiratkan kewaspadaan seperti berhadapan dengan musuh.

_Bukan tatapan lembut yang kedua mata coklat kelam itu pernah menatapnya padaku. _

Tawa dan senyum Shikamaru menyeruak di memorinya.

_Lukai aku saja, agar kutahu pasti kau bukan Shikamaru. _

"Kenapa?" Shade bertanya lebih keras. Matanya berubah sedikit liar, diantara rambutnya yang sebahu, berantakan, yang semuanya tampak seolah Shikamaru yang hidup kembali.

Kenangan malam berbintang di menara perbatasan Suna melintas di lipatan ingatannya.

_Bahkan kau boleh membunuhku sekarang,... aku tidak keberatan. _

Jasad Shikamaru yang berlumuran darah kembali terbayang.

"Untuk menguji," Temari akhirnya menjawab.

Ia tepiskan tangan Shade. Permukaan kulit itu bersentuhan. Kulitnya yang terlalu lembut dan halus untuk seorang laki-laki.

'_Aku akan menikahimu'_

Kenangan yang indah berganti-ganti dengan bayangan tubuh dingin kekasihnya yang tak bergerak meskipun ia memanggil namanya, berkali-kali...

_Kita akan menikah bukan? _

_Kenapa kau tak menjawab panggilanku?_

_Kenapa yang berdiri di depanku saat ini..._

"Shade, kau..." Temari melipat kipasnya.

"Kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang..." saat mengatakan itu, suaranya serak, Temari merasa nafasnya sesak, dan matanya terasa panas.

_Mengapa ia tampak sepertimu tapi bukan kau?_

Ada beban besar yang tak mampu ditanggungnya lagi, yang membuat dadanya serasa ingin meledak.

Shade mengambil tombaknya di tanah.

"Sasuke pernah mengatakannya,"

"Dia mengatakannya... ?" Temari berbicara menahan sakit.

"Ya." Shade kembali menatapnya. Satu tangannya telah memegang tombak.

"Seseorang bernama Shikamaru Nara."

Suaranya seperti menggema, meledakkan rasa sakit yang ada di dada Temari.

Temari tertawa getir. Ia membungkukkan badannya, bersandar pada Tessen, satu-satunya pengingat bahwa seorang kunoichi tak boleh mengumbar emosi. Berusaha menahan diri air matanya tidak keluar, menyadari kedua teman perjalanannya saat ini tak akan mengerti sedikitpun perasaannnya.

"Kau memang sangat mirip dengannya..." Temari berhenti terawa, suaranya menggantung. "... kau tahu itu?"

"Tidak." Jawab Shade pendek.

"Karena aku tak tahu wajahku seperti apa."

Temari menutup matanya dengan telapak tangan. Merasakan cairan hangat telah berlinang, menetes tak terbendung lagi. Dadanya terasa amat sakit. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya agar tak mengeluarkan suara tangisan. Toh, kedua teman seperjalanannya tak bisa memahami perasaannya.

Ia berbalik cepat, melangkah menjauh.

"Temari," pangil Sai.

Bukan peduli atau simpati, hanya heran mengapa ia pergi.

"Biarkan aku sendiri,"

Malam itu adalah malam pertama mereka keluar dari markas Orochimaru. Dan pertama kali mereka menyaksikan seseorang yang terluka tanpa luka fisik yang parah atau darah; mereka tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi, dan tahu kalau itu tampaknya sakit, tetapi tidak mereka ketahui mengapa.

Temari berlutut, bersandar pada Tessen, berusaha berada sejauh mungkin dari Shade atau Sai. Kesakitan itu ia hayati sedalam-dalamnya menyayat hatinya, seperti luka yang mulai mengering kemudian terluka lagi, terluka lagi, dan terluka lagi... disitu ia menemukan dirinya masih hidup, bernafas, dan menangis... Kehidupan telah menemukan dirinya kembali dalam cara yang menyakitkan.

Ia tidur sendirian, meringkuk, meremas dadanya yang terasa pedih, memastikan jauh dari keduanya, dimana ia bisa mengingat kenangan-kenangan lama bersama Shikamaru, lalu menangisinya tersedu-sedu hingga puas...

;

;

;

;

;

Kembali ke Konoha, Temari langsung berhadapan dengan Tsunade dan para jenderal. Kedatangannya disambut kelegaan luar biasa karena hampir seminggu ia berada di markas Orochimaru. Kelegaan itu juga diikuti pandangan takjub terhadap dua manusia yang mengikutinya ke Konoha.

Sai, tentu saja karena ia sangat tampan; beberapa ninja Senior mengatakan kalau ia sangat mirip dengan mendiang Shisui Uchiha yang menikah dengan Chiaki Shimura, anggota klan ninja Konoha yang mendirikan Anbu. Sedangkan Shade, jelas ia mirip Shikamaru tanpa ikatan rambut kaku; hanya pakaian dan postur tubuhnya yang sedikit berbeda.

Desas-desus itu terasa berisik di telinga Temari 'lihat, ia sangat mirip Shikamaru','bagaimana bisa?','apakah kejeniusannya juga sama seperti Shikamaru?', atau yang terakhir 'kasihan Temari, ia pasti merasa tersiksa'... Semua itu terasa menekannya hingga ia merasa sulit bernafas.

Tsunade, simpati terhadap Temari, tidak menyinggung apaun tentang kemiripan Sai atau Shade dengan seseorang yang telah mati; ia memerintahkan Gai dan Yamato untuk menguji kemampuan dua orang kiriman Orochimaru itu di ruangan yang terpisah. Di ruang yang berbeda, bersama Gaara dan Yamanaka, Tsunade menyuruh seorang anggota keluarga Hyuuga yang memiliki Byakugan- bola mata yang dapat melihat menembus ruang; untuk mengecek kondisi tubuh dan cakra Temari yang kini di lehernya memiliki segel Orochimaru.

"Ada cakra gelap di sepanjang syaraf pusat dan beberapa titik energi cakra yang vital; tetapi cakra jatung dan mahkotanya bersih, masih bersinar. Itu yang tampaknya menghambat perkembangan cakra kegelapan itu." Ucap Neji Hyuuga.

"Aku akan mencari informasi tentang simbol ini," Kata Yamanaka.

"Apakah kakakku akan baik-baik saja?" Tanya Gaara, khawatir.

Temari mengusap segel itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan memasang segel tambahan untuk menghambat cakra itu," lanjut Tsunade. "...setelah itu, kau bisa beristirahat sejenak,"

"Tsunade-sama, aku punya permintaan," Temari berkata tiba-tiba.

"Apa, Temari?"

"Aku ingin istirahat, pulang ke Suna."

Tsunade menghela nafas.

_Berada di markas Orochimaru untuk transaksi segel terkutuk yang membuat takdirmu tak jelas, lalu dua hari perjalanan bersama orang yang sangat mirip kekasihmu yang sudah meninggal, itu sudah cukup berat. Aku tak bisa membayangkan perasaanmu, Temari... _

"Baiklah. Kuijinkan."

-o0o-

Pertarungan dengan Gai dan Yamato antara Sai dengan Shade berjalan ketat, bahkan mereka nyaris menang, kalau tidak dihantam oleh genjutsu. Analisis dan kesimpulan sementara, mereka berdua kuat dan dapat diandalkan; hanya saja, kemampuannya masih terbatas pada taijutsu dan senjata. Para jenderal berdiskusi untuk kemungkinan mereka dilatih ninjustsu dan genjutsu agar lebih kuat; mengingat menurut cerita Temari, mereka lahir dari dalam "tabung". Sai tumbuh di bawah pengaruh Kabuto sedangkan yang Shade di bawah pengaruh Sasuke. Para jenderal juga bisa melihat kemiripan gaya bertarung Uchiha dalam pola gerakan Shade.

"Yamanaka, aku setuju dengan rencana itu; tetapi mereka berdua tetap harus diawasi," Sahut Tsunade.

Yamanaka mengangguk, "Kita tetap harus berjaga pada semua kemungkinan,"

"Temari pulang ke Suna; Gaara menggantikannya dan harus berada di garis depan. Kita kekurangan orang," Kurenai mengingatkan.

"Aku akan menugaskan anakku untuk mengawasi mereka secara langsung," Yamanaka mengajukan solusi. "Lagipula, Ino tidak sedang dalam misi sekarang,". Yang dimaksud adalah Ino Yamanaka, anak gadisnya sendiri, seorang ninja spesialis penyamaran yang juga menguasai ninjutsu pengendalian pikiran.

"Ide bagus," Tsunade mengangguk. "Ino bisa mengawasi mereka, dan masuk ke alam pikiran mereka kalau-kalau ada perilaku yang mencurigakan,"

"Semoga semuanya lancar," Yamanaka tersenyum kecut, tak menduga Tsunade langsung setuju. Ia sendiri berpikir semoga anak gadisnya bisa mengendalikan diri melihat kedua orang itu.

-o0o-

"A-ayah... aku seorang ninja, bukan pengasuh!" Ino berteriak protes, ketika menerima kabar tugas yang merepotkan itu.

"Ini tugas, Ino! Aku tidak menerima keberatan apapun!" Ayahnya langsung memvonis. Sejenak ada kilat-kilat kemarahan diantara dua ayah anak yang sangat mirip itu. Tetapi ayahnya langsung berbalik untuk memanggil Sai dan Shade.

Ino terhenyak melihat dua makhluk yang harus 'diikutinya kesana kemari' itu. Saat diberitahu kalau keduanya adalah 'monster ciptaan Orochimaru', Ino membayangkan dua makhluk buruk rupa semacam Orochimaru yang berwajah keji. Ternyata jauh berbeda dengan bayangannya.

Matanya membelalak, tanpa sadar mulutnya sampai menganga. Sai sangat tampan, sempurna dalam penampilan sebagai laki-laki, melebihi lelaki impian imajinasi Ino selama ini. Sedangkan Shade, selain tubuhnya yang sangat maskulin, ia sangat mirip Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru?"

Shade hanya mengerutkan kening. Tapi tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Namanya Shade," Sai berkata.

Ino mengerutkan kening.

"Nama yang jelek. Dan kau?"

"Sai."

"Baiklah. Pertama-tama aku harus berpikir kalian berdua akan tinggal dimana," ia menoleh kepada ayahnya.

"Tidak mungin di barak ninja ayah," _Mereka bisa mendapatkan bocoran informasi dari markas._ Ino melanjutkan dengan telepati kepada ayahnya.

_Aku setuju, _Ayahnya membalas dengan telepati. _Tinggal disini pun, tidak mungkin... Banyak data intelijen penting yang bisa bocor. Kemungkinan terakhir, tinggal bersama salah satu penduduk Konoha yang bisa kita percaya. _

Tiba-tiba Ino mendapatkan ide cemerlang.

"Ayah, menurutmu apakah Yoshino bersedia?"

"Yoshino Nara?" Inoichi mengerutkan kening. "Mantan komandan pasukan Anbu, _yang itu..._?"

**To be continued to **

**CHAPTER 9: MOTHER **

* * *

Note from Author:

Yeaaa... selesai juga chap ini! Buat ShikaTema fans, biarpun Shikamaru yang asli sekarat di manga aslinya, tetap semangat ya! Imajinasi adalah kemerdekaan penulis... Ganbatte!

Btw, adakah yang mau menjadi beta reader fic ini?

Review atau flame, yang sudah membaca! P-p-p-p-please...


	9. Chapter 9 MOTHER

**Disclaimer: **

Karakter-karakter yang dapat ditemui di Naruto adalah milik Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any, atau mengambil keuntungan apa-apa.

Sementara jalan cerita/plot, cerita, karakter Shade, Jade Shiki, Seika, Federasi, adalah kreasi imajinasi saya, Kai Anbu (mine!).

**Peringatan: **

Cerita ini menggunakan Rate M karena temanya yang berat, menuntut kedewasaan bepikir; violence explicit, sexual ex/implicit content; violence, gore & bit OOC.

**Catatan tambahan:**

Latar belakang cerita adalah Alternate universe, Konoha adalah Negara, Shinobi adalah benua, para tokoh disini dapat disebut ninja, prajurit atau tentara. Peperangan dengan Federasi seperti peperangan antara ninja dengan pasukan modern dengan pesawat ruang angkasa...

;

;

;

**This is a Dark Fic**

**about three warriors; **

**Temari the Storm Seraph, **

**Sasuke the Dark Sharingan,**

**and Shika, the Shade of Shikamaru Nara **

;

;

;

;

**CHAPTER 9:**

**MOTHER**

**;**

**;**

**;**

Yoshino sedang menyiram tanaman di halaman depan ketika ia melihat keempat orang itu datang. Komandan Yamanaka dan Ino, diikuti dua orang asing.

Penyiram air yang dibawanya jatuh ke tanah ketika bertemu mata dengan Shade.

"Shikamaru?" Matanya menatap tak percaya. Ia melangkah pelan, sedikit bimbang, dengan tangan terjulur seperti akan memeluk Shade. Shade mundur mendadak, memasang kuda-kuda karena merasa mendapatkan ancaman.

"Shade, jangan." Yamanaka menyergah pelan dengan awas, berjaga-jaga kalau Shade menyerang balik. _Bahkan kloning seperti Shade bisa merasakan 'aroma berbahaya' yang dipancarkan janda bernama Yoshino Nara itu_, pikir Ino dan ayahnya bersamaan.

_Tidak heran, Shikaku pernah mengeluh kalau istrinya sangat galak,_ pikir Yamanaka.

_Tidak heran, Shikamaru pernah mengeluh kalau Ibunya sangat menakutkan,_ pikir Ino.

"Yoshino, maaf, aku tahu dia mirip Shikamaru, tapi kami membutuhkan bantuanmu terkait keberadaan kedua orang ini sebagai sekutu baru kita. Namanya Shade dan Sai, bisakah kita bicarakan di dalam?" Yamanaka membuka pembicaraan.

Yoshino seperti tersadar dari mimpi, ia buru-buru meminta maaf dan menyilakan keempat orang itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Maaf, ... aku kehilangan kendali. Masuklah,.." Wanita setengah baya itu menyilakan para tamunya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah.

Yoshino Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka lebih mengenalnya sebagai seorang mantan komandan pasukan Anbu wanita pertama daripada sebagai ibu Shikamaru. Seorang wanita keras yang kemampuannya diakui. Ialah yang menaklukkan hati Shikaku Nara, seorang ninja hebat Konoha, yang meninggal di saat misi duapuluh tahun lalu. Yoshino dikenal memiliki kemampuan dan ketegasan yang menakutkan, dan ketika menikah, ia tetap menjad sosok yang ditakuti, seperti yang sering diceritakan almarhum kedua lelaki Nara. Yoshino langsung mengundurkan diri dari Anbu setelah menikah, dan ketika Shikaku meninggal, ia bekerja sebagai administrator di kantor Tsunade untuk menghidupi keluarganya. Ia baru saja pensiun ketika Shikamaru diangkat menjadi jenderal.

Yoshino-lah yang menghibur Temari dan semua orang yang kehilangan Shikamaru; mengatakan bahwa ia bangga putra satu-satunya mati terhormat, meskipun dengan wajah sendu dirundung kesedihan. Kebanggaannya sebagai ibu Shikamaru tak luntur bahkan ketika Shikamaru meninggal.

Yamanaka dan Tsunade langsung menyetujui rencana Ino menitipkan Sai dan Shade bersama Yoshino. Yoshino pasti lebih siap untuk menerima keberadaan Shade yang mirip Shikamaru; selain kemampuannya sebagai mantan Anbu yang juga waspada terhadap berbagai isu militer, termasuk perilaku mencurigakan yang mungkin berkaitan dengan kegiatan mata-mata. Sai dan Shade memang tampak menjanjikan; tetapi Konoha tetap harus waspada.

Keempatnya masuk ke dalam rumah, yang kerapihan dan kebersihannya mencengangkan untuk seorang wanita setengah baya yang tinggal sendirian. Sai langsung berdiri mematung di depan lemari koleksi buku-buku peninggalan Shikamaru dan Shikaku. Sedangkan Shade, mengikuti Sai, matanya langsung menatap bingkai-bingkai foto keluarga yang berjejer rapi di lemari.

Foto keluarga kecil Nara, dimana Shikamaru kecil yang tampak nakal dan cuek berfoto di tengah diapit ayah ibunya; foto kedua adalah foto Shikamaru berfoto dengan pakaian standar Jounin bersama Ibunya, memperlihatkan sebuah gulungan yang tampak seperti sertifikat kelulusan Jounin; dan foto ketiga, foto Shikamaru, Ibunya, dan Temari, Temari mengenakan kerudung putih yang biasa digunakan wanita Konoha saat upacara pertunangan resmi.

Shade menatap agak lama di foto yang ketiga.

Ia menatap ke depan, di lemari kaca yang penuh buku-buku, ada wajahnya yang terpantul disana. Ia menatap berganti-ganti foto itu dengan wajahnya yang terpantul di cermin.

'_Kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang yang kukenal' Waktu itu Sasuke berbicara padaku, dan mengirimkan gambar wajah lelaki ini lewat telepatinya. _

'_Namanya Shikamaru Nara'_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, saat ini ia melihat wajahnya sendiri; ia setuju dengan kata-kata Sasuke saat itu. _Aku mirip dengan Shikamaru Nara. _

_Sasuke pernah mengatakan kalau aku mirip Shikamaru Nara, diikuti imaji seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang tak jelas... koneksi telepati langsung terputus karena Sasuke mencabut kabel di kepalanya. Seolah itu adalah rahasia yang tidak boleh kuketahui. _

_Lalu di lain hari, dengan Sasuke ia bertarung dalam pikirannya, menghadapi seorang wanita bersenjata kipas besi raksasa Tessen. Wanita itu berambut pirang berkuncir empat, mengenakan komono panjang, namun wajahnya tak jelas,... sepertinya Sasuke ingin menyimpannya sendiri._

'_Kau mirip dengan seseorang, kau tahu itu?' Kau pernah bilang begitu. Lalu kau membungkuk, seperti menahan sakit, ada air mata yang menetes dari matamu. Sepertiya sakit sekali, tapi kau tak berdarah. Lalu kau melangkah pergi. Aku baru ingat kalau kau mirip dengan wanita dalam imaji Sasuke yang itu. _

_Namamu, Temari Sabaku..._

Tetapi pikirannya belum bisa menangkap hubungan antara Temari Sabaku dengan Shikamaru Nara.

"Kau mengenal Shikamaru Nara?" Shade memutuskan bertanya kepada nyonya pemilik rumah.

Ino dan Yamanaka terkejut. Pertanyaan itu diajukan kepada Yoshino tanpa bisa dicegah.

Yoshino, di luar dugaan, hanya tersenyum. Ketegaran perempuan itu berada di luar batas nalar Yamanaka dan Ino; pikiran yang objektif, dingin, dan juga bercampur dengan sifat perfeksionis yang penuntut. Layak sebagai ibunda Shikamaru Nara yang kejeniusan otaknya di luar batas normal. Seorang wanita bernama Yoshino Nara, sepertinya bisa mengesampingkan fakta bahwa individu bernama Shade itu sangat mirip dengan anaknya yang baru saja pergi.

"Tentu saja. Aku ibunya," Ia menjawab tegas.

Entah mengapa, Ino dan Ayahnya tiba-tiba lebih mengkhawatirkan keselamatan Sai dan Shade daripada Yoshino...

-o0o-

**Hari kedua.**

Ino terkejut melihat Sai yang membukakan pintu rumah Yoshino sore itu. Ia ditugaskan untuk memantau perkembangan Sai dan Shade setap hari, maka ia memutuskan untuk setiap hari mendatangi rumah Yoshino untuk meminta laporan.

Wangi sabun dan minyak rambut tercium dari tubuhnya. Ia mengatakan '_Selamat datang_' dengan bibir yang tersenyum, membentuk satu paras yang tampak manis... meskipun senyum itu masih tampak artifisial, Ino yakin seratus persen ini hasil didikan Yoshino.

"Sai, kau wangi sekali," puji Ino.

"Yoshino mengajariku mandi," Jawab Sai polos.

_A-apa?!_ Ino ingin jatuh pingsan mendengar jawaban itu._ Wanita tua itu mengajarimu mandi ?! Tidak!_ Ino ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. Ia membayangkan Sai duduk di bak mandi dengan Yoshino menggosok punggungnya. B_erarti dia sudah melihat _semua _bagian tubuhmu!_

"Ba-bagus kalau begitu, kau tampak tampan..." Lanjut Ino, berusaha tidak terlihat shock. "Mana Yoshino dan Shade?"

"Shade masih berlatih di halaman belakang,"

_Yoshino juga melatihnya?_

"Kau tidak berlatih?"

"Ya, tadi aku juga berlatih. Tetapi aku langsung bisa mengendalikan cakraku. Shade masih belum bisa mengendalikan cakranya, karena itu latihannya belum selesai. Yoshino menyuruhku mandi lalu membaca semuanya ini," Sai menunjuk meja kerja, yang dulunya sering ditempati Shikamaru atau Shikaku. Ada tumpukan berbagai buku disana, tebal dan tipis. Ino melihat beberapa diantaranya adalah buku peraturan Shogi dan buku-buku strategi.

_Yoshino bahkan sudah mengidentifikasi keunggulan masing-masing. Hebat._ Ino merasa salut, lalu ia bergegas menuju halaman belakang.

Shade sedang menggelantung di pokon akasia; wajahnya tampak berdebu dan kotor, rambutnya dikuncir di belakang lehernya. Sementara Yoshino berkacak pinggang mengawasinya di bawah, tetap dengan aroma menakutkan layaknya seorang Anbu.

Shade pelan-pelan meluruskan tubuhnya, menempelkan telapak kakinya ke ranting yang kuat. Lalu ia berdiri pelan-pelan, berdiri terbalik dengan kaki menempel di ranting akasia, lalu berjalan menyusuri dinding pohon, pelan-pelan. Memanjat pohon tanpa tangan adalah latihan dasar penguasaan cakra.

"Wah! Kau sudah bisa menguasai cakra rupanya?" Puji Ino.

Bruk! Tubuh Shade jatuh lagi ke tanah. Konsentrasinya buyar.

"Stamina bagus, skill individual bagus, hanya konsentrasi yang sedikit payah," Yoshino mengeluh. "Tidak secepat Sai, tetapi,... lumayanlah untuk hari ini. Oke, besok kita lanjutkan lagi." Yoshino mendekati Shade dan menepuk punggungnya.

Shade berdiri dengan wajah yang tampak kesal. Tapi ia diam saja.

"Oh ya, Ino. Aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu," Yoshino memanggil Shade lagi. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas cakra dari sakunya. Menyuruh Shade memegangnya. Ketika tangannya memegang kertas tersebut, tiba-tiba kertas itu hancur menjadi sobekan-sobekan yang kecil.

"Tanah," Ino mengerutkan kening. Tahu apa maknanya. Ia berpandangan dengan Yoshino. _Elemennya sama persis dengan Shikamaru. _

"Beritahukan Ayahmu dan Hokage; aku akan mengajarinya Kagemane no Jutsu." Kata Yoshino kemudian, dengan nada suara yang tak dapat dibantah.

-o0o-

**Hari ketiga. **

Sore itu, Ino kembali datang ke rumah Yoshino untuk memantau perkembangan Sai dan Shade. Kali ini, yang membukakan pintu adalah Yoshino sendiri.

"Masuklah. Kebetulan, bantu aku menyiapkan makan malam. Hari ini ada banyak tamu," Suaranya antara ajakan dan instruksi, yang sulit untuk ditolak siapapun juga. "Mereka berkumpul di teras halaman belakang".

Ino penasaran dengan siapa yang berkumpul di belakang.

"Oh, ada senior Ibiki," Ino melihat ada seseorang yang bersila di depan papan Shogi di teras, badan besar yang mulai keriput dan bungkuk dan kepala berbalut bandana gelap itu adalah Ibiki Morino, seorang ninja senior yang baru saja pensiun dan merupakan mantan guru Temari. Ia sedang menghadapi Sai dalam pertandingan Shogi, dimana Sai juga tampak sangat serius dalam wajah polosnya. Sementara, ada juga dua jounin bernama Aoba dan Katsu. Ino mengenal Aoba sebagai Jounin administrator yang bekerja bersama Shikamaru, sedangkan Katsu adalah ninja medis yang pensiun karena cacat, kehilangan tangan kirinya dalam misi, dan juga teman sekerja Yoshino di kantor administrasi sebelum ia pensiun. Aoba dan Katsu ikut duduk bersila, serius mengikuti jalannya pertandingan antara Sai dengan Ibiki.

"Kalian,... sedang main Shogi?" Ino menyela heran.

"Ssst, jangan diganggu," Sahut Yoshino. "Sai sudah mengalahkanku kemarin malam. Karena penasaran, pagi tadi aku meminta tolong Aoba dan Katsu untuk melawan Sai. Mereka kalah juga. Lalu mereka memanggil Ibiki yang kemampuan shoginya lebih hebat. Pertandingannya masih berjalan sejak dua jam yang lalu," Terang Yoshino. "Kalau Asuma masih ada, pastilah cocok dengan Sai."

Ino melihat wajah Yoshino sedikit menerawang ke masa lalu ketika mengatakan kalimat yang terakhir. Menyebut nama Asuma sama seperti mengingat Shikamaru, yang kemampuan Shogi-nya setingkat dengan Asuma, mungkin lebih.

"Bagaimana dengan Shade?"

"Sedang mandi. Jauh lebih baik daripada kemarin, dia sudah bisa merasakan cakra di bayangan seekor burung," Yoshino mengajak Ino ke dapur. Mereka baru akan melewati pintu kamar mandi, tepat ketika Shade membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Shade hanya berlilitkan handuk, mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang lain, berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia melihat Ino dan... berhenti.

Ino merasa kepalanya panas, wajahnya memerah seketika. Di dunia pikirannya, ia sudah mimisan; di dunia nyata, wajahnya merah padam melihat sosok Shade yang super maskulin. Meskipun malu, ia tak kuasa memalingkan muka dari Shade atau sekedar menjerit malu dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajah. Dari atas hingga bawah; rambut yang basah, leher dan tangan yang kekar, dada yang bidang, lalu abdomen dengan enam kotak yang menekuk ke dalam di bagian tengah pinggang... Ino hanya bisa membayangkan apa yang berada di bawahnya lagi, dan teringat cerita Temari kalau mereka berdua hidup di dalam tabung dalam kondisi telanjang.

"Hai," Ia menyapa dengan nada datar, yang Ino yakin seratus persen hasil didikan Yoshino juga. Ia berhenti mengamati Ino, seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Mukamu aneh, apa kau terluka?" Ia bertanya dengan nada datar juga, melihat wajah Ino yang memerah seperti udang rebus.

"Cepat ke atas, berpakaian, lalu bantu aku di dapur!" Yoshino memerintah tegas.

"Baik," Shade menurut, melangkah ke tangga menuju kamar Shikamaru di lantai dua. Ino menatap kepergian Shade dengan wajah masih terpesona.

"Kau tahu? Mereka memang petarung hebat. Stamina dan kekuatannya membuat mereka tidak kesulitan menguasai cakra. Tapi baik Kabuto atau Sasuke tidak mengajari cara bertahan hidup dalam kehidupan sehari-hari," Keluh Yoshino. "Aku yang mengajari mereka sejak pertama datang. Menyapa, bersopan santun, makan, minum, dan... membersihkan badan." Dua kata terakhir dikatakan Yoshino sambil menatap Ino dengan mata menggoda penuh kemenangan, seolah tahu apa yang dipikiran Ino sejak kemarin. Ingin Ino membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding. _Yoshino pasti sudah melihat semuanya! _

"Oh, aku kalah...!" Ino mendengar Sai berteriak di teras belakang, diikuti sorakan dan tawa Aoba dan Katsu.

"Kau masih harus banyak belajar, anak muda!" Diikuti suara Ibiki yang tertawa bijak. Ino hanya menoleh sebentar, tersenyum melihat suasana yang penuh keakraban itu.

_Beberapa hari yang lalu, sebelum keduanya datang, bagaimana suasana rumah ini, ya? Apakah penuh dengan kesuraman? _Ino melirik ke arah Yoshino yang sedang menyiapkan teh.

Shade turun ke dapur, ia mengenakan baju hitam milik Shikamaru, sambil mengikat rambutnya di atas kepala, dengan cara persis seperti yang dilakukan Shikamaru. Tetapi tampaknya tidak berjalan lancar, kurang rapi karena beberapa rambutnya masih terlepas di sana-sini.

"Sini," Yoshino meminta ikat rambutnya, lalu menyuruh Shade duduk di kursi meja makan. Yoshino merapikan rambut Shade, lalu menguncirnya denga kunciran nanas persis seperti Shikamaru.

"Terimakasih," Sahut Shade datar.

Ino tak bisa memalingkan matanya. Shikamaru seperti hidup kembali.

_Temari, andai kau melihat ini... _

"Wajah yang mirip, cakra yang mirip... di malam pertama aku menangis sepanjang malam karena teringat putra dan suamiku. Di pagi harinya ketika aku bangun, aku menyadari mungkin ini tugas dari Tuhan untukku. Yang jelas, aku belum ditakdirkan untuk hidup sendirian di rumah ini," Yoshino menatap Ino, Shade, dan kehebohan diskusi Shogi di halaman belakang.

Ino tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan Sai? Apa elemennya?"

"Elemen Sai adalah air. Itu masalahnya, aku tidak ahli di elemen itu. Aku hanya bisa mengajarinya sebatas mengendalikan air. Coba kau diskusikan dengan Ibiki, Ino. Aku belum terpikir jutsu apa yang cocok untuk Sai," Sahut Yoshino.

Ino melangkah ke teras belakang sambil menyajikan teh hangat untuk empat orang; disana Ibiki sedang berdiskusi dengan Sai tentang Shogi, sambil mempersiapkan babak berikutnya.

"Apakah ada yang lebih kuat darimu?" Tanya Sai.

"Ada, tapi dia sedang pulang kampung ke Suna," Ibiki merapikan biji-biji Shogi untuk babak berikutnya. Ino teringat kalau Temari cukup sering melawan Shikamaru, Asuma dan Ibiki di waktu senggang, dulu saat mereka masih di akademi.

"Tapi dia bukan yang paling hebat dalam Shogi," lanjut Ibiki.

"Siapa yang paling hebat? Permainan ini menarik," Sai memulai melangkahkan biji Shogi pertamanya.

"Shikamaru Nara," Jawab Ibiki. "Dia yang paling hebat,"

Ibiki melirik dengan sudut matanya, melihat punggung Yoshino yang naik karena sedikit terkejut, mendengar nama anaknya disebut.

"Maaf mengganggu kalian," potong Ino. "Sai, aku ingin tahu sejauhmana penguasaanmu terhadap elemen air. Apa kau sudah bisa mengendalikan air?"

Sai tampak seperti berpikir. Seketika itu juga, Katsu, Ibiki dan Aoba menunggu jawaban Sai.

"Sudah, tapi aku masih kesulitan."

Sai melakukan sedikit handseal, lalu menumpahkan teh yang disajikan Ino. Lalu ia mengontrol cairan teh itu membentuk sebuah garis yang menari-nari di lantai. Ia berusaha mengangkat teh itu menjadi bulatan yang melayang di udara, tapi tangannya masih bergetar, dan gagal. Ibiki, Katsu, Aoba dan Ino mengamati semuanya.

"Kata Yoshino, aku harus mengendalikannya hingga bisa membuat bola air di udara, untuk menyerang lawan. Tapi aku belum bisa," Ia kembali memain-mainkan teh yang telah membentuk sebuah garis, serupa seperti sebuah serangga kecil yang melata lincah di lantai.

Ibiki mengrenyitkan kening. Ia seperti menemukan sesuatu. Ia berpandangan dengan Aoba sejenak.

"Sai, kau mau belajar melukis? Kuajari." Sahut Aoba.

Malam itu Aoba menginap di rumah Yoshino, karena semalaman ia mengajari Sai menulis kaligrafi dan mengontrol tumpahan tinta di atas kertas dengan cakra. Tampaknya mereka sudah memutuskan Sai akan diajari jutsu jenis apa.

-o0o-

**Hari keempat. **

"Tetap konsentrasi! Kagemane ni Jutsu membutuhkan kesabaran dan timing yang tepat!" Yoshino duduk di teras, mengawasi Shade yang sedang berdiri dengan seekor burung di telapak tangannya. Sudah sejak siang tadi ia berlatih. Tugasnya hari ini adaah membuat seekor burung di telapak tangannya tidak bisa terbang. Selain ia harus merasakan kepekaan tolakan kaki burung sebelum terbang, ia juga harus menangkap cakra tipis yang terdapat di bayangan burung tersebut.

"Oh,..." Burung itu lolos terbang kembali. Yoshino menghentikan gerakan burung itu dengan Kagemane no Jutsu, mengembalikannya ke telapak tangan Shade.

Ino menggelengkan kepalanya, Yoshino sangat keras dalam melatih Shade.

Ia menoleh ke Sai yang berada di tak jauh dari situ. Sai sedang belajar melukis dengan kertas khusus dan tinta yang dialiri cakra. Ia mengalirkan cakranya ke lukisan burung yang dibuatnya, hingga burung tinta itu keluar dari kertasnya dan terbang ke angkasa. Tetapi penguasaannnya masih tidak stabil, karena burung tinta itu langsung hancur setelah satu menit.

"Kalau cakramu terlalu banyak, lukisannya akan menjadi liar dan tidak terkontrol; kalau terlalu sedikit, maka akan hancur. Coba buat lagi," Shin, ninja yang ditugaskan melatih Sai, memberikan instruksi dengan telaten. Sai lebih beruntung dari Shade karena Shin jauh lebih sabar dalam melatih Sai.

Shin Shimura, seorang ninja yang ahli melukis dan kenjutsu, langsung ditarik dari garis depan untuk mengajari Sai. Pagi harinya ketika ia datang bersama Ino, Shin juga terkejut sampai menangis sembari memeluk Sai. Baginya Sai mirip gabungan antara Shisui Uchiha dan istrinya, Chiaki Shimura - kakak sulungnya. Keduanya telah meninggal duapuluh tahun lalu, Shisui meninggal karena dibunuh sedangkan Chiaki meninggal saat melahirkan.

Siang itu dilewatkan Sai belajar mengontrol lukisan berbagai binatang kecil yang hidup, dan Shade masih bekerja keras dengan jurus bayangan bersama Yoshino di padang rumput klan Nara di sore harinya- ia sudah naik level mengendalikan kijang yang sedang bergerak. Hari yang cukup melelahkan untuk keduanya, Ino yang datang sejak pagi terpaksa memasak karena Yoshino pun juga sibuk melatih Shade. Malam itu suasana rumah Nara kembali ramai. Sai dan Shade makan banyak sekali, lalu Ino, Yoshino, dan juga Shin, bersama-sama bercengkrama di meja makan mendikusikan jutsu.

Setelah Shin dan Ino berpamitan, keduanya langsung naik ke kamar atas untuk beristirahat. Sai masih melampiaskan keingintahuannya akan segala sesuatu dengan membaca beberapa buku strategi sebelum tidur, sementara Shade langsung membaringkan dirinya di ranjang milik Shikamaru.

Yoshino masuk ke dalam kamar Shikamaru. Shade yang sudah siap untuk tidur, spontan kembali duduk dengan sikap siaga seolah akan berlatih lagi. Sedangkan Sai yang masih membaca di ranjang sebelahnya, buru-buru menutup bukunya. Sai teringat kemarin malam Yoshino memarahinya karena membaca sambil tidur.

"Tidurlah, besok kalian harus berlatih lagi," Sahut Yoshino lembut, sambil duduk di ranjang Shade, mendorong tubuhnya lembut agar kembali berbaring, menaikkan selimut ke tubuh Shade.

"Istirahatlah,"

"Terimakasih," Shade membalas datar.

Ia berhenti sejenak disana. Memandangi Shade yang begitu mirip Shikamaru.

"Yoshino?" Tanya Shade.

Yoshino menutup mulutnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Sai mengamati perilaku Yoshino.

_Air mata lagi. Mengapa banyak yang menangis karena Shade mirip seseorang, atau aku mirip seseorang?_ Sai teringat Shin yang pagi tadi melihatnya, ia sempat terkejut dan juga mengeluarkan air mata. Mengatakan dirinya mirip kakaknya yang sudah meninggal.

Yoshino menyeka buliran air mata yang muncul di sudut matanya. Masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca, ia beralih kepada Sai. Ia mendorong lembut tubuh Sai agar berbaring, menyelimutinya hingga ke bahu dan menyuruhnya segera tidur.

Anak-anak asuh barunya ini telah berusia sekitar dua puluhan, sebenarnya sudah tidak pantas mereka diperlakukan demikian; tetapi Sai dan Shade sangat penurut. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka protes atas apa yang dilakukan atau diperintahkan Yoshino.

"Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Shade.

"Kau sangat mirip anakku. Dia sudah meninggal," Yoshino duduk di sebelah Sai, menatap Shade dengan mata penuh kerinduan. Sinar mata yang kedua kalinya dilihat oleh Shade, sedangkan yang pertama adalah milik Temari di malam itu sebelum ia menangis.

"Shikamaru Nara?"

"Ya."

Shade diam sejenak.

Alam pikirannya masih belum bisa memahami, _mengapa kemiripan antara aku dengan seseorang yang telah meninggal bisa membuat seseorang terluka?_

"Yoshino," panggil Shade pelan.

"Kalau aku memanggilmu ibu, apakah kau akan berhenti menangis?" Ia bertanya.

Yoshino tergelak, tak tahu ia harus menangis atau tertawa.

Pikiran yang benar-benar murni, dalam tubuh dewasa yang mirip anaknya.

"Ya,... sedikit," Jawab Yoshino akhirnya. "Aku juga ingin memanggilmu dengan nama Shika. Apakah kau keberatan?"

"Tidak."

"Syukurlah, Shika."

"Ibu."

Yoshino memeluk erat Shika, menangis.

"Maaf,... ini yang terakhir,..." isak sang Ibu, "Setelah ini aku takkan menangis lagi..."

Sai tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia ingin tersenyum melihat pemandangan itu, dengan tekanan di dada yang terasa ringan dan berat di saat yang bersamaan... yang ia belum tahu kalau itu dinamakan 'terharu'.

-o0o-

**Hari kelima. **

_Temari, apa kabar?_

_Aku hanya ingin memberikan kabar kalau sekarang Sai dan Shade tinggal bersama Yoshino di rumah Nara. Sai belajar Kenjutsu dengan keluarga Shimura, sedangkan Shade sedang belajar Kagemane no jutsu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau kini mereka berdua memanggil Yoshino dengan sebutan "ibu", dan Yoshino mulai memanggil Shade dengan nama 'Shika'. Mereka berdua juga mengenakan semua pakaian Shikamaru selama tinggal disini. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu hal ini agar kau tidak terkejut ketika kembali ke Konoha dan bertemu mereka. Temari, aku ingin kau memahaminya; bahwa bagiku dan Yoshino, Shika bukanlah Shikamaru, meskipun keduanya sangat mirip dan dipanggil dengan nama yang juga mirip. Kumohon kau jangan berprasangka buruk; tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan Shikamaru dalam hati kami, sampai kapanpun. Tetapi kita tetap harus berjalan dan melangkah maju. _

_Salam hormat,_

_Ino Yamanaka. _

Temari meletakkan surat yang baru saja diterimanya. Ia menghela nafas. Hampir dua minggu sejak ia pamit pulang ke Suna; memisahkan diri dari dunia ramai, mengurung diri di perbatasan padang pasir Suna yang senyap.

Ia mengaku kalah, Yoshino berkali lipat lebih tegar darinya... ketika ia menatap dirinya sendiri, ia sedikit mengumpat; _"Kau terlalu manja, Temari. Sampai kapan kau ingin lari?". _

**-o0o-**

**Hari Keenam. **

Pagi itu Ino datang bersama Yamato dengan berpakaian Jounin lengkap dengan rompinya. Tidak seperti biasa memang, ia telah mengabari Yoshino satu jam sebelumnya. Karena itu, pagi itu Yoshino tidak menyuruh Sai dan Shade berlatih.

Ino mendapat misi bersama Yamato; dan instruksi Hokage, Sai dan Shade juga dilibatkan dalam misi tersebut.

Yamato dan Ino masih terkejut melihat Sai dan Shade didandani oleh Yoshino dengan pakaian jounin milik Shikamaru dan Shikaku; Shade seperti Shikamaru yang hidup kembali, kecuali sikapnya yang pendiam, tak banyak bicara.

Yoshino meletakkan semua peralatan di meja, satu demi satu memasukkan ke dalam kantong peralatan dengan urutan sesuai prosedur standar shinobi. Sai dan Shade melihatnya penuh perhatian. Lalu ia sendiri yang memasangnya di pinggang keduanya.

"Benar-benar tampak seperti ibu dan anak," Yamato berbisik kepada Ino.

"Oke, semua sudah siap..." Yoshino berdiri.

"Ingat Sai. Kau memang baru saja belajar kenjutsu, tapi keunggulanmu yang sebenarnya ada di otak, karena kau jenius. Tapi seorang jenius pun tidak berguna kalau sendirian, kau harus bekerjasama dalam tim," nasihat Yoshino kepada Sai.

"Dan kau, Shika. Jurus bayangan membutuhkan timing dan reaksi cepat, kau sudah punya keduanya. Tetapi Kagemane no Jutsu juga bukan jurus yang bisa digunakan sendirian; kau harus berkerjasama dengan temanmu dalam tim," Nasihat Yoshino kepada Shade, yang kini dipanggil dengan nama Shika.

"Baik, ibu." Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan. Lalu mengambil pedang dan tombaknya masing-masing.

"Terakhir, sebelum berangkat..." Yoshino membentangkan tangan Sai dan Shika. Lalu ia memeluk mereka berdua.

"Kembalilah dengan selamat,"

Ada rasa terkejut, terkesima, atau apalah itu yang terlihat di wajah Sai dan Shika, yang Ino dan Yamato sendiri sulit menggambarkannya. Cinta seorang ibu, sesungguhnya sangat sederhana; dan demikian juga pada Yoshino. Dalam lima hari, ia telah menorehkan sesuatu yang sangat manusiawi kepada Sai dan Shika; mewarnai hidup dan kepribadian mereka hinga menjadi sedikit berwarna, bukan sekedar tentara tanpa perasaan.

Keduanya membalas pelukan itu dengan canggung, namun tulus.

"Baik, ibu."

**To be continued to**

**CHAPTER 10: RUINS**

* * *

Note from Author:

Waktu bikin fic ini aku nggak menyelidiki apakah benar elemen Shika itu tanah, lalu Sai air. Kalau berbeda dengan yang di manga, anggap saja OOC, harap maklum ya... gomen. Oh ya, OC bernama Katsu yang cacat disini pernah saya munculkan di fic sebelumnya yang berjudul **Anbu Team 8 (Kakashi Hatake the Lost Legacy),** disana ada ceritanya bagaimana dia bisa kehilangan tangan kirinya. Silahkan dibaca kalau penasaran, hehehe... (numpang promo, nih).

Terimakasih untuk readers yang telah mereview, **Umie, Lene, Yuki, Yuri, Melanie, Kitty, Mahou, Suu, Kiro, Naw, **maaf nggak bisa kubalas satu-satu...

Saya ijin istirahat dulu dari Dark Shade selama 2-3 minggu (#nggak hiatus kok! I promise, just need a time to think), di jeda itu saya tetap akan menulis fic yang lain, termasuk sekuel Confesssion yang berjudul **Moonlight Night - Sasuke's Confesssion. **Segera saya upload kalau waktu luang... (#lagu lama, Kai! Nggak ada alasan yang lebih keren kah? #Dijitak reader).

New readers? Review & flame, please!

Best regards,

Kai.


	10. Chapter 10 RUINS

Karakter-karakter yang dapat ditemui di Naruto adalah milik Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any, atau mengambil keuntungan apa-apa.

Jalan cerita/plot, cerita, karakter Shade, Jade Shiki, Seika, Federasi, adalah kreasi imajinasi saya, Kai Anbu (mine!).

**Peringatan: **

Cerita ini menggunakan Rate M karena temanya yang berat, menuntut kedewasaan bepikir; violence explicit, sexual ex/implicit content; violence, gore & bit OOC.

**Catatan tambahan:**

Latar belakang cerita adalah Alternate universe, Konoha adalah Negara, Shinobi adalah benua, para tokoh disini dapat disebut ninja, prajurit atau tentara. Peperangan dengan Federasi seperti peperangan antara ninja dengan pasukan modern dengan pesawat ruang angkasa.

;

;

;

**This is a Dark Fic**

**of ShikaTemaSasu**;

;

;

;

**CHAPTER 10:**

**RUINS**

**;**

**;**

**;**

"Pesawat kecil Federasi muncul kembali di reruntuhan Nakano. Misi kita adalah menyelidiki apa yang mereka lakukan." Terang Yamato, yang diberi tanggungjawab sebagai pemimpin misi.

"Tugas memata-matai idealnya dilakukan satu orang atau dalam kelompok kecil," Sai langsung berkata. "Mengapa kau, atau kami berdua juga harus ikut serta?"

Yamato mengerutkan kening, lalu berpandangan dengan Ino.

_Dia pintar,_ Ino menyampaikan pikirannya ke kepala Yamato, yang merupakan mantan guru pembimbing Chuunin-nya. Umumnya, hanya sesama klan Yamanaka yang bisa bertelepati, tetapi kedekatan Ino dengan Yamato memungkinkan keduanya berkomunikasi dengan pikiran.

_Mereka mungkin sudah menduga kalau sejak awal tujuannya adalah untuk menguji mereka,_ Yamato menduga.

"Untuk menguji kemampuan kami, ya kan?" Shika langsung menebak. Yamato dan Ino kembali berpandangan, menunjukkan wajah masam.

_Hokage terlalu meremehkan mereka berdua, hanya karena mereka hidup dalam tabung. _

"Kalian pintar," Yamato memuji. "Masalahnya, yang datang itu memiliki bola mata Rinnegan. Itu terlalu bahaya kalau hanya tim kecil berisi dua orang yang datang mengintai."

"Rinnegan?"

"Rinnegan adalah kelainan genetis yang muncul limaratus tahun sekali dan tidak muncul dalam satu garis darah. Pemilik Rinnegan disebut-sebut sebagai pemilik kekuatan dengan cakra yang tidak terbatas. Manusia yang tercatat memiliki Rinnegan menurut manuskrip tertua tua Konoha adalah Rikudo Sennin. Ia adalah leluhur para ninja, yang menciptakan ilmu pertarungan ninjitsu, genjutsu dan taijutsu. Rikudo Sennin memiliki seorang putra yang memiliki kelainan genetis bola mata dan kekuatan besar juga, yang kita kenal sekarang dengan Sharingan. Sharingan menurun ke generasi berikutnya menjadi klan Uchiha, yang sayangnya, saat ini klan itu hampir musnah." Yamato menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Menyisakan Sasuke dan Itachi Uchiha. Itachi telah menjadi buronan yang tidak diketahui keberadaannya, mungkin ia juga sudah mati karena saat kabur dari penjara, ia dalam keadaan terluka parah. Sasuke sempat menghilang, hingga muncul sebagai bawahan Orochimaru."

"Sasuke Uchiha, Sharingan?" Sai tampak mengingat-ingat, "Aku pernah bertemu dengannya. Juga melawannya dalam telepati yang disampaikan Kabuto,"

Ino merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Sai, apa kau tahu darimana asalmu?"

"Aku? Dari DNA Shisui Uchiha yang menikah dengan Chiaki Shimura,"

_Apakah dia juga memiliki Sharingan? _Ino berbisik kepada Yamato, menggunakan telepati.

_Aku tak tahu,_ jawab Yamato. _Coba kau tanya lebih jauh. _

"Kalau memang DNA dari anggota keluarga Uchiha, apakah kau juga memiliki Sharingan?"

Sai berpikir agak lama.

"Kurasa tidak,"

_Lagipula mengapa dibalik? Kabuto berlatih bersama Sai, sedangkan Sasuke bersama Shika. Kenapa Sai tidak berlatih dengan Sasuke yang keturunan Uchiha? _Ino berkomunikasi dengan Yamato.

_Mungkin Orochimaru menyimpan maksud tertentu_, jawab Yamato.

"Shika, kau selalu berlatih bersama Sasuke, kan? Kenapa senjatamu adalah tombak? Padahal setahuku, Sasuke memiliki senjata pedang Kusanagi." Ino ganti bertanya kepada Shika.

"Susano'o milik Sasuke menggunakan tombak. Sedangkan Susano'o milik Itachi menggunakan pedang Sakegari. Aku sering berlatih melawan Susano'o Itachi dalam pikiran Sasuke, karena itu aku banyak menggunakan tombak." Shika menunjukkan tombaknya.

_Ini data yang penting, catat. _Pikir Ino.

Keempat orang Shinobi itu menyusuri sebuah jalan di pinggir tebing. Jalan itu semakin kecil dengan jurang yang curam di sebelah kanan mereka, sehingga hanya bisa dilewati oleh satu orang. Yamato sebenarnya mengetahui kalau ada jalan lain yang tidak berbahaya. Tetapi ia sudah membuat kesepakatan dengan Ino, agar mereka melewati jalan paling berbahaya yang bisa ditempuh untuk menguji mental Sai dan Shika.

"Reruntuhan Nakano terdapat di barat daya reruntuhan klan Uchiha, kita harus mengambil jalan memutar agar mereka tidak tahu kita datang," Ino berjalan dengan hati-hati paling depan. Jalan setapak di pinggir tebing itu cukup menakutkan bagi siapa saja yang melewatinya, karena tergelincir sedikit saja dapat membuat mereka jatuh ke jurang.

"Sai, apa kau tidak takut?" Tanya Ino, menoleh ke belakang, dimana Sai mengikuti di belakangnya. Di belakang Sai, Shika hanya menatap ke bawah, dengan ekspresi wajah datar. Paling belakang adalah Yamato.

Sai hanya mengangkat alis. Lalu menatap ke bawah jurang. Beberapa kerikil berjatuhan saat ia melangkahkan kakinya.

"Apa itu rasa takut?"

"Oh,... kau tak tahu?"

"Tidak,"

Ino merasa percuma sudah bertanya kepada Sai, juga menyesali rencana melewati jalan yang merepotkan ini. Baik Sai maupun Shika juga tak menunjukkan rasa takut sedikitpun. Berkeringatpun tidak. Yamato, di lain pihak, tetap merasakan kedua orang ini belum menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

_Padahal rasa takut juga wajib dimiliki seorang ninja, karena kekuatan manusia dapat berkembang lewat rasa takut yang muncul saat situasi terdesak._

"Detak jantungmu berdetak kencang, kau berkeringat, badanmu gemetar, dan kau dicekam perasaan ingin lari. Seperti itulah rasa takut." Yamato menjelaskan di belakang. "Biasanya manusia merasa takut bila bertemu sesuatu yang mengancam. Misalnya ketika melewati jalan setapak ini, kau bisa merasa takut karena menyadari resiko kita akan mati atau terluka bila jatuh dari tebing."

"Ketika bertemu sesuatu yang mengancam, jantung memang berdetak kencang tetapi kami tidak gemetar," Jawab Shika. "Tebing ini tinggi, aku hanya berpikir begitu."

"Kalian apa tidak takut mati?" Ino kembali bertanya.

Sai berpandangan dengan Shika, sejenak.

"Kami dilahirkan sebagai senjata, jadi matipun tidak jadi soal," Jawab Shika, datar.

Yamato merasa hawa dingin merayapi tengkuknya. _Indoktrinasi macam apa itu?_

"Apa! Kalian manusia! Kalian berharga untuk tetap hidup!" Reaksi Ino lebih emosional.

Sai dan Shika terdiam.

"Kami berharga?" Sai tampak heran.

Shika hanya teringat bagaimana Yoshino menangis malam itu. Anaknya yang bernama Shikamaru itu, pastilah sesuatu yang sangat berharga hingga ia merasa sedih. Shika merasa perlu menggantikan posisi Shikamaru untuk menghibur Yoshino, itulah motifnya mengapa ia memanggil Yoshino ibu.

"Ya! Teman adalah sesuatu yang berharga! Dan kalian adalah teman kami!"

"Dalam perang, sumber daya sekecil apapun bisa membuat perbedaan besar dalam menyumbang kemenangan. Karena itu, penting bagi siapapun untuk saling menjaga agar tetap hidup. Selain melindungi diri, juga harus saling melindungi." Yamato mencoba menjelaskan dari segi teknis, berharap keduanya lebih memahami.

Sai dan Shika seperti takjub mendengar penjelasan Yamato.

"Oh ya, buku-buku strategi mengatakan itu," ucap Sai kemudian.

Yamato menghela napas. Perlu waktu untuk membuat mereka paham konsep kesetiaan dan persahabatan dalam dunia Shinobi. Sai hanya menganggapnya sebagai salah satu teori yang dibacanya dalam buku-buku peperangan.

"Apakah pertunangan sama dengan hubungan pertemanan?" Shika ganti bertanya pada Yamato. Ia teringat foto Shikamaru Nara bersama Temari. Yoshino bilang kalau Temari adalah tunangan anaknya.

Yamato terbengong. Pertanyaan itu terasa aneh, lucu dan salah tempat.

"Sama, hanya kalau pertunangan lebih dalam dari petemanan. Itu hanya antara lelaki dan perempuan dimana kau memutuskan hanya menjalin hubungan dengan orang tersebut, kemudian menikah dengannya, lalu dan hidup dengannya selamanya..." sedikit canggung, Yamato menjawab. Karena ia sendiri juga belum menikah.

"Hanya berdua?"

Yamato menggaruk kepalaya.

"Ehm,... juga dengan anak-anak kalian tentunya. Sai, kau sudah membaca buku tentang 'itu'?" tanya Yamato, semakin merasa canggung.

"Tentang 'itu' yang mana?"

"Tentang sejarah manusia, hubungan manusia, tubuh manusia, bagaimana manusia lahir ke dunia lewat hubungan antara laki-laki dan perempuan,..." Yamato sedikit bingung menjelaskan.

Sai mengerutkan kening. Seperti berpikir keras, mencocokkan informasi dengan apa yang ada dalam otaknya.

"Tentang seks," Ino dengan vulgarnya menukas.

"Oh!" Sai mengerti. Ia pernah membaca buku biologi milik Shikaku.

"Ya, 'itu'! 'Itu' dilakukan hanya oleh laki-laki dan perempuan yang sudah menikah!" Yamato berbicara dengan antusias. Ino menghela napas panjang. Yamato datang dari generasi yang masih tabu membicarakan seks. Padahal di akademi ninja Konoha, para Genin sudah mendapatkan pelajaran itu secara terpisah antara murid laki-laki dan perempuan.

Shika hanya menoleh-noleh antara Ino, Sai dan Yamato. Tampaknya ia yang paling tak paham apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Sai, setelah pulang dari misi, kau harus jelaskan pada Shika!" Perintah Yamato. Sai mengangguk, senang karena diberi sebuah kepercayaan.

"Ino sudah menikah?" Sai tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Hah? Be-belum,..."

"Aku mau menikah denganmu," Sai berkata polos.

Muka Ino langsung memerah dalam hitungan detik.

"HENTIKAN! Kita sedang berada dalam misi! Jangan bicarakan pernikahan, pertunangan, seks atau apapun yang tidak-tidak di luar misi!" Yamato berteriak marah, tak mengira kalau pembicaraan akan melenceng sejauh itu.

"Tidak semudah itu, Sai..." Ino langsung menguasai rasa malunya. Bagaimanapun, Sai menanggapi semuanya secara polos dengan penalarannya sendiri, sehingga makna perkataan itu tak begitu dipahaminya. "...tapi setelah misi, kita bisa diskusikan itu lebih jauh, oke?"

Sai mengangguk dan Ino merasa tugasnya nanti akan semakin merepotkan.

Shika hanya mengamati pembicaraan itu. Yamato mengamati Shika yang mengamati. Ada kesamaan dengan Shikamaru di sana. Mengamati, menganalisa, menyimpulkan, mengambil keputusan. Shikamaru adalah seorang observer ulung yang sangat memperhatikan detil. Shika juga tampaknya tipe orang yang mengamati dan berpikir dahulu, baru bertanya dan mengambil tindakan.

_Guru Yamato, di tebing curam yang menakutkan seperti ini mereka malah bertanya tentang seks, pertunangan, malah salah satu dari mereka melamarku. Apa ini juga harus dilaporkan pada Hokage? _lewat telepatinya, Ino berkomunikasi. Seandainya ia mau mengirimkan gambar juga, niscaya Ino mengatakannya dengan wajah kesal.

_Harus dilaporkan sebagai kemajuan berpikir yang menakjubkan, _balas Yamato.

_Ayah akan menertawakan aku habis-habisan,_ keluh Ino.

_Tidak buruk, Ino. Sai 'kan tampan?_ Yamato bertelepati sambil tersenyum-senyum.

_Apa! _Ino mengirimkan rasa marah karena digoda.

_Konsentrasi ke misi, Ino._ Yamato mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Yamato dan Ino sama-sama menghela nafas.

Sai dan Shade, eh... Shika.

Menangani ninjutsu dan taijutsu mereka berdua tak seberapa merepotkan dibandingkan melayani keingintahuan mereka sebagai lelaki yang beranjak dewasa.

-o0o-

Mereka mengintip dari rerimbunan pohon. Beberapa meter jauhnya, masih dalam jarak pandangan, sebuah kawah besar telah terbentuk di kaki gunung. Kawah besar itu telah dipenuhi tetumbuhan besar dan kecil diantara bekas-bekas reruntuhan. Itulah reruntuhan Nakano.

Tadinya kawah raksasa itu adalah sebuah desa kecil tempat tinggal klan Uchiha. Dibombardir dalam semalam oleh Federasi, seluruh klan itu musnah, menyisakan Sasuke dan Itachi yang selamat karena sedang berlatih shuriken di hutan.

Di kawah itu, beberapa tahun yang lalu, Itachi ditangkap oleh Kakashi, Yamato dan Shikamaru. Yamato masing mengingat pengeroyokan itu, yang ternyata disaksikan langsung oleh Sasuke.

Yang disebut reruntuhan Nakano adalah satu wilayah dekat kawah itu yang dulunya berdiri sebuah kuil kecil bernama kuil Nakano. Kuil itu ikut habis tak bersisa, namun ruang bawah tanahnya masih ada. Laporan intelijen terbaru, para Rinnegan Federasi, terlihat beberapa kali di Nakano. Ini adalah kali ketiga mereka mendarakan pesawat di Nakano dengan durasi terlama, hampir dua puluh empat jam. Mereka sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu di reruntuhan Nakano.

Ino memandangi pesawat metalik berbentuk peluru panjang yang terlihat mencolok diantara rerimbunan pohon di dekat kawah itu.

"Dua orang Pain," Ia merasakan dua cakra yang berjauhan. Cakra yang dirasakannya sedikit terasa berbeda, terasa gelap dan samar tidak seperti energi kehidupan.

"Almarhum Sannin Jiraiya wafat karena dikeroyok tiga Pain, tetapi data yang diambil terakhirdari ingatannya, ada enam orang Pain yang semuanya memiliki Rinnegan. Kau yakin hanya ada dua?" Yamato mengecek ulang.

Ino kembali memejamkan mata, menyensor segala aktivitas cakra kehidupan yang ada disitu.

"Ya, hanya dua. Satu yang bertubuh kecil ada di ruang bawah tanah kuil Nakano. Yang lain yang bertubuh besar, menunggu dalam pesawat."

"Kaau begtu, kita memisahkan diri menjadi dua kelompok. Ino dan Sai, ambil informasi sebanyak mungkin dari pesawat; aku dan Shika akan turun ke bawah reruntuhan. Jangan melakukan kontak apapun, cukup mengumpulkan informasi saja. Kalau terjadi kontak, mundur secepat mungkin. Paham?"

Ketiganya mengangguk.

"Kalian harus saling melindungi. Sai, patuhi semua kata-kata Ino. Jaga dia." Yamato menatap Sai. Lalu ia beralih pada Shika. "Shika, kau juga, patuhi semua instruksiku. Jangan melakukan apapun di luar perintahku. Mengerti?"

Shika mengangguk.

_Ino, kalau kalian ketahuan, prioritasmu adalah mengamankan semua informasi dengan cara apapun. Termasuk menjaga kerahasiaan tentang Konoha dan Shinobi. Beritahu Sai tentang hal ini. _Yamato bertelepati dengan Ino.

_Baik, guru. _

Keempatnya berpencar menjadi dua kelompok.

Yamato menyuruh Shika meninggalkan tombaknya di tempat tersembunyi tak jauh dari jalan masuk menuju ruang bawah tanah reruntuhan Nakano. Lalu ia mengambil sejumput ranting kecil yang diletakkannya di dekat jalan masuk. Ranting itu menyatu dengan tanah, tumbuh memanjang mengeluarkan semacam sulur, menjadi tumbuhan rambat yang masuk duluan ke dalam pintu masuk.

"Tanaman itu untuk memberitahu apakah ada musuh di depan?" Tanya Shika. Yamato mengangguk. _Sai memang jenius karena bisa mengingat apapun dalam buku, tetapi Shika lebih baik dalam membaca situasi, _Yamato membuat kesimpulan.

"Ayo, kita ikuti dia," Yamato mengeluarkan senter kecil dari kantong peralatan, lalu beringsut masuk ke dalam dengan hati-hati, tanpa suara.

-o0o-

Ino dan Sai telah mengendap di dekat pesawat.

Sai membuka gulungan kecil kertas dan menggambar tiga buah makhluk bulat kecil bersayap yang memiliki satu mata. Kedua maksluk itu langsung keluar dari kertas dan hidup. Melompat-lompat halus di atas telapak tangan Sai, ia melepas ketiganya. Mereka melayang pelan, masuk lewat salah satu lubang di pesawat itu. Satu makhluk untuk membuka pintu, dua yang lain untuk menyisir wilayah dalam pesawat, sebagai tanda bahaya apabila ada musuh.

Beberapa detik kemudian, salah satu pintu dalam pesawat membuka pelan.

Sebelum masuk, Ino memegang tangan Sai, mengatakan sesuatu yang penting;

"Sai, apabila salah satu dari kita tertangkap, yang tertangkap harus menyerahkan memorinya kepada yang berhasil lolos. Kalau kita berdua tertangkap, aku akan mengosongkan memori kita berdua. Kita harus menjaga informasi tentang Konoha, Shinobi, dan Orochimaru-mu, dengan cara apapun."

Sai sudah mendengar dari Yoshino kalau klan Yamanaka memiliki jurus rahasia yang memanfaatkan memori dan telepati, sehingga ia mengetahui maksud perkataan Ino. Ia mengangguk, dan berkata:

"Aku akan melindungimu,"

Ino menghela nafas. Menjaga perasaannya tetap stabil, karena Sai tak memahami bagimana kata-kata yang dilontarkannya itu bisa membuat perasaan perempuan manapun tersanjung.

"Aku juga akan melindungimu. Kita patner,"

Keduanya melangkah mengendap masuk ke dalam pesawat.

-o0o-

Yamato dan Shika mengendap menyusuri labirin bawah tanah Nakano. Jalan masuk menuju reruntuhan adalah sebuah tangga batu yang sebagian langit-langitnya runtuh sehingga hanya bisa dilewati dua orang. Tetapi ketika mereka mencapai labirin, labirin itu masih dalam keadaan baik, selebar tiga meter dan berlangit-langit tinggi. Menurut Yamato, labirin itu mengarah ke berbagai ruangan kosong yang sebagian telah runtuh.

Shika melihat sekelilingnya dengan senternya. Dinding dan atap labirin itu penuh pahatan motif, gambar dan aksara-aksara.

"Akasara kuno itu hanya bisa dibaca oleh klan Uchiha. Menurut catatan, kuil bawah tanah ini adalah tempat suci bagi klan Uchiha. Hanya beberapa orang di luar klan Uchiha yang bisa membacanya." Yamato berbisik menerangkan.

Di setiap percabangan labirin, sulur tumbuhan Yamato membelah mengeluarkan cabang yang menyusuri labirin yang lain. Yamato berhenti ketika di sebuah percabangan sulur tumbuhannya memberikan tanda yang hanya bisa dimengerti Yamato. Yamato memberikan kode pada Shika untuk mematikan senter.

Dari dalam satu lorong labirin, Yamato dan Shika melihat seberkas cahaya yang jauh berada beberapa meter depan mereka. Beberapa benda kecil diletakkan di langit-langit labirin, mengeluarkan cahaya seperti lampu. Di ujung labirin itu, Yamato bisa melihat ada sebuah ruang kosong yang dindingnya berukir sesuatu, juga sosok manusia bertubuh kecil, berambut coklat dan mengenakan ikat kepala, mengenakan jubah hitam dengan simbol awan berwarna merah. Ia berdiri membelakangi mereka, menghadap ukiran itu. Ia memegang sebuah alat seperti kepingan berbetuk segi empat yang bercahaya. Sepertinya ia sedang mengamati atau mencatat sesuatu dengan kepingan bercahaya itu.

Yamato menyuruh Shika berjaga di luar labirin, sementara ia masuk mengendap lebh dekat ke dalam.

Ruangan itu penuh berukir gambar-gambar kuno separti sebuah tanaman dengan akar besar yang menyerupai sosok manusia. Yamato mengenali sebagian gambar-gambar itu dalam data-data rahasia mengenai klan Uchiha.

_Ino, _ia memanggil Ino dalam telepatinya. Informasi penting ini harus dibagi sesegera mungkin. Dengan memberitahu Ino, Ino dapat langsung memberitahu ke ayahnya, Inoichi yang berada di Konoha lewat telepati.

_Mandrake. Mereka menyelidiki Mandrake. _

Rinnegan itu bergerak, menghadapkan wajahnya ke kanan. Yamato langsung merapatkan tubuhnya ke pinggir labirin, membuat dirinya tak terlihat.

Wajah perempuan, dengan banyak tindikan-tindikan besi berwarna hitam di sepanjang hidung dan telinganya. Ia juga mengenakan ikat kepala yang mirip _hitai arate _yang bisa digunakan ninja, dengan ukiran empat garis vertikal yang dipotong satu garis horisontal . Wajahnya putih pucat dan tampak kaku, sekeras permukaan tembok; dan tak ada ekspresi di sana; seperti robot. Namun yang paling menakutkan adalah matanya; berwarna kelabu tua dengan lingkaran-lingkaran kecil hingga besar, terkesan kosong, kejam dan tidak manusiawi.

"Shurado, pencatatan selesai,"

Suara perempuan. Terdengar datar tanpa emosi. Sepertinya ia menghubungi Pain yang lain dalam pesawat.

"Masuk ke tahap analisis, Chikushodo." terdengar sebuah suara datar yang lain, yang terdengar dari kepingan bercahaya yang dipegangnya.

_Gakudo, Chikushodo._ Yamato berpikir cepat, menghubungi Ino lewat telepati.

_Setiap Pain sepertinya memiliki nama yang sama dengan enam jalan reinkarnasi menurut ajaran Buddha yang disebutkan dalam manuskrip kuno Konoha._ Yamato mengingatnya dengan jelas karena isi manuskrip kuno itu adalah salah satu pelajaran tingkat Jounin

_Ino? _Yamato kembali memanggil, karena Ino dalam kepalanya tidak segera menjawab. Ia memanggil kembali, tidak juga menjawab.

-o0o-

Ino dan Sai telah mengendap masuk ke dalam pesawat. Prioritas utama Ino adalah mencari ruang data. Di saat seperti ini, ia akan mengandalkan kemampuan jurusnya, pemisahan tubuh dan pikiran.

"Sai, jaga tubuhku sebentar," bisiknya. Lalu ia membuat segel tangan, memejamkan mata. Dalam pikirannya, ia menggandakan diri menjadi tiga orang. Lalu ia melepas ketiganya seperti roh yang terlepas dari tubuh. Masing-masing bunshin roh Ino berlari ke setiap labirin ruangan, menyisir pesawat itu.

Satu bunshin roh pergi ke arah atas pesawat, melihat ada enam buah kapsul metalik seukuran manusia. Di atas setiap kapsul terdapat angka satu hingga enam. Dua kapsul telah terbuka, seolah-olah ada orang di dalamnya.

Bunshin keduanya menemukan ruangan yang ia duga sebagai laboratorium. Bunshin keduanya masuk ke dalam. Ino menemukan sebuah jurnal yang terbuka di atas meja. Ia membaca dan merekam semua informasi yang ada di dalamnya.

Bunshin ketiga pergi ke ruang dek, dimana ia menemukan seorang Pain yang bertubuh besark berkepala gundul disana, menghadap layar monitor raksasa. Monitor raksasa itu memperlihatkan satu ruangan dalam ruang bawah tanah klan Uchiha. Tetapi yang lebih menarik adalah meja yang menampilkan penampang hologram benua Shinobi di tengah-tengah dek.

Ketiga roh Ino sama-sama menemukan hal yang menakutkan.

Sehingga Ino langsung memanggil ketiga bunshin rohnya kembali ke tubuh.

Ino membuka mata dengan keringat dingin mengalir di keningnya. Bukan hanya jurus pemisahan tubuh itu juga menguras cukup banyak cakra, tetapi juga karena kemungkinan menakutkan yang ia temukan mengenai rencana mereka.

Tepat pada saat itu Yamato menghubunginya, memberitahu tentang Madrake dan nama-nama Pain.

_Guru, kita harus pergi. Aku sudah tahu rencana mereka. _

"Sai, kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" bisiknya.

_Apa itu, Ino? _Yamato menjawab.

_Mandrake dan penghancuran total Shinobi. _

_Kita harus memberitahu Konoha._

-o0o-

Yamato mengendap keluar dari labirin, berniat memberitahu Shika.

Tetapi langkahnya terhenti di luar.

Shika, berkeringat dan tegang, berdiri tegak dengan tangan membentuk segel Kagmane. _Ia sedang mengunci bayangan seseorang?_

Bukan seseorang, sesuatu. Beberapa meter di depan Shika, seekor makhluk mirip serigala bertanduk menggeram buas di depannya, berusaha bergerak melawan kekangan Kagemane.

Yamato mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

Pain perempuan bernama Chikushodo itu sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

_Ino,_ panggil Yamato.

_Sampaikan informasi itu ke Konoha segera. Prioritaskan itu. Tinggalkan kami._

;

;

;

**To be continued to**

**CHAPTER 11: FEAR**

* * *

Note from Author:

Gomen, membuat kalian menunggu, terimakasih buat kalian yang setia dengan fic ini (lene, Mahou, Yuki, Yuri, Kitty,Naw, Riko), juga untuk para readers yang baru, Ayuno, Yusvirades, welcome! Aku janji akan mengupdate cerita ini 1-2 minggu sekali, karena membuat fic ternyata sangat menyenangkan dan adiktif. Masalahnya, aku harus menyesuaikan diri dengan rutinitas pekerjaanku. Jadi mohon maklum ya :). Semolor-molornya, tiga minggu... janji deh.

Author sempat pusing karena sebentar lagi klimaks melawan Pain (jumlahnya ada enam bok! Isi kepalanya sensei Kishimoto emang jenius!), sementara kemunculan SaiIno yang sebenarnya jadi figuran disini malah bikin aku sendiri jatuh cinta (#lebay mode on!). Aku butuh beta-reader yang paham fandom Naruto untuk fic ini. Ada yang bisa kasih referensi?

Oh ya, ini setting-nya AU, jadi kalau ada yang keluar dari canon, mohon dimaklumi ya. Kalau sikap dan sifat karakter, aku selalu berusaha sesuai karakter aslinya. Cuma sekali lagi,... Shade/Shika beda sifat (sedikit) dengan Shikamaru.

_Review and flame, are always welcome,_ please...

Best regards,

Kai Anbu


	11. Chapter 11 FEAR

**Disclaimer: **

Karakter-karakter yang dapat ditemui di Naruto adalah milik Sensei Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own any, atau mengambil keuntungan apa-apa.

Saya tidak tahu, Yoshino Nara apakah karakter asli dari Masashi atau Animenya.

Sementara jalan cerita/plot, cerita, karakter Shade, Jade Shiki, Seika, Federasi, adalah kreasi imajinasi saya, Kai Anbu (mine!).

**Peringatan: **

Cerita ini menggunakan Rate M karena temanya yang berat, menuntut kedewasaan bepikir; violence explicit, sexual ex/implicit content; violence, gore & bit OOC.

**Catatan tambahan:**

Latar belakang cerita adalah Alternate universe, Konoha adalah Negara, Shinobi adalah benua, para tokoh disini dapat disebut ninja, prajurit atau tentara. Peperangan dengan Federasi seperti peperangan antara ninja dengan pasukan modern dengan pesawat ruang angkasa...

;

;

;

**This is a Dark Fic**

**of ShikaTemaSasu**;

;

;

;

**CHAPTER 11:**

**FEAR**

**;**

**;**

**;**

"Siapa kalian?"

Yamato merasa membatu ketika suara itu bertanya. Datar dan tanpa emosi, sepeti bukan suara manusia. Sai dan Shika saja tak bersuara seperti itu.

Makhluk seperti serigala itu menggeram kejam, berusaha melepaskan diri.

Yamato melakukan handseal, tumbuhan kecil yang tadi bertugas menyisir lokasi langsung menjalari kaki Pain perempuan bernama Chikushodo itu.

"Shika, lari!"

Yamato melemparkan bom asap.

Shika dan Yamato berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Suara auman serigala terdengar di belakangnya.

"Shurado, ada shinobi disini," Sayup-sayup Yamato mendengar suara perempuan itu di belakangnya. Sialan. Ino dan Sai juga akan ketahuan.

Suara berdebum keras terdengar dari arah depan mereka. Di depan Yamato, menghalangi jalan masuk, muncul makhlun lain seperti beruang berkepala tiga; langsung menerjang Yamato. Yamato melompat menghindar dan membuat segel tangan, memanggil akar-akar dan urat tumbuhan yang bisa ia panggil secepat mungkin untuk mencegat makhluk itu. Makhluk itu tercegat, meronta dalam ruang sempit, dengan akar-akar membatasi geraknya. Yamato melangkah mundur; ia bersisian punggung dengan Shika, yang juga terpojok kaena dikejar serigala yang ditahannya tadi.

Shika tahu pilihan yang tersisa hanyalah bertempur menghadapi binatang peliharaan Pain perempuan itu. Ia mengeluarkan kunainya.

Serigala itu menerjang. Shika menerima langsung serangannya dengan tubuh, tetapi dalam waktu yang sama ia hujamkan kunai ke dagu serigala itu. Kunai yang ternyata dipasangi kertas peledak.

Kunai itu meledak, kepala serigala itu meledak dalam suara yang keras, menyebarkan darah dan daging kemana-mana, termasuk membasahi seluruh tubuh Shika.

Strategi yang sangat sederhana tapi efektif. Untuk sekilas Yamato merasa Shikamaru yang jenius benar-benar kembali.

Yamato melakukan handseal, memanggil sulur dan akar lebih banyak lagi, membungkus makhluk seperti beruang itu rapat, dan meremasnya hingga terdengar suara derak-derak mengerikan. Suara auman beruang yang marah terdengar, makhluk itu meronta berusaha melepaskan diri. Tubuh Yamato bergetar menahan kekangannya, tetapi ia terus mengerahkan tenaga untuk menahan gerakan makhluk itu. Tumbuhan-tumbuhan itu terus mencekik makhluk itu, hingga tak ada lagi kehidupan disana.

"Kau seharusnya sudah mati." Suara Chikushodo terdengar. "Kau salah satu jenderal Konoha yang bertempur melawan kami sebulan yang lalu." Chikushodo muncul bagai hantu di tengah labirin yang gelap.

Shika mengambil sesuatu dari kantong peralatan ninjanya. Ia mengeluarkan obor darurat, menyalakannya dengan mematahkannnya. Bunga api brwarna merah keluar dari obor itu, menerangi sebagian labrin yang gelap dengan cahaya merah yang menyeramkan. Shika melemparkannya kepada Chikushodo. Chikushodo menangkapnya dengan mudah, mengetahui benda itu bukanlah senjata, hanya sebuah obor darurat.

Dan Chikushodo langsung tak bergerak. Bayangannya tertangkap oleh jurus Kagemane Shika.

Shika sengaja menyalakan dan melempar obor itu untuk menciptakan bayangan. Masalahnya, obor itu hanya akan bertahan sebentar. Sebelum seluruh labirin itu kembali dipenuhi kegelapan, Yamato harus bergerak cepat untuk mengatasi pergerakan Chikushodo selanjutnya. Kagemane tidak bekerja dalam kegelapan; karena cakra bayangan itu akan tertutup hingga tak dapat terdeteksi.

"Guru Yamato!" Teriak Shika. Yamato tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia memanggil sebuah sulur tumbuhan tajam dan menusuk jantung Pain perempuan itu dengan cepat.

Terdengar suara tertahan dari mulut Chikushodo, matanya yang berlingkaran banyak tampak tak percaya apa yang ia alami. Tubuh itu bergerak sejenak, berusaha mencabut sulur tumbuhan yang menusuknya. Tetapi sudah terlambat.

"Hampir saja, Shika,..." Yamato mengelap keringatnya di kening.

"Dia ... berbahaya. Kita harus menyelesaikannya dengan cepat," Sahut Shika. Obor cahaya merah itu mati, membuat labirin kembali menjadi gelap.

Yamato menatap Shika dengan perasaan antara segan, takut, dan salut. Shika benar-benar menyerupai Shikamaru. Analisanya cepat dan cermat. Dalam waktu sependek itu, dalam siatuasi semendesak itu, ia bisa mengambil langkah yang tepat untuk menghadapi dua lawan sekaligus. Serigala itu hancur kepalanya dengan strategi sederhana dimana Shika sengaja membuka tubuhnya untuk diserang, sehingga ia bisa menancapkan kunai yang diberi kertas mantera peledak. Juga obor yang Shika lemparkan itu, itu hanyalah tipuan untuk memanjangkan bayangan Chikushodo agar ia bisa menjebaknya. Situasi yang mereka hadapi hanyalah situas pertarungan jarak dekat; Yamato berpikir kemungkinan Shikamaru memikirkan strategi-strategi skala besar seperti dalam peperangan.

Shikamaru yang asli, mungkin tidak akan melakukan tidakan sebrutal itu, Tamato membayangkan bila yang Shika hadapi adalah manusia, bukan serigala. Rasanya Shika yang berekpresi datar macam Sasuke juga dapat melakukan strategi sekejam itu kepada manusia.

"Kunai yang meledak itu... Taktik itu kau pelajari darimana?" Seingat Yamato, Yoshino hanya mengajarinya pengendalian cakra dan Kagemane.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya berpikir memanfaatkan alat yang berada di kantong peralatan ninjaku," Jawab Shika pendek.

Tiba-tiba Yamato mendapatkan pencerahan mengapa Orochimaru melakukan pembalikan itu; mengapa Shika dipasangkan dengan Sasuke sebagai mentor; dan mengapa Sai yang berdarah Uchiha dipasangkan dengan Kabuto.

_Untuk menjadikan mereka berdua prajurit terkuat. _

Ia pernah mendengar kalau Kabuto jenius; Sai tentu sudah memiliki bahan dasar Sharingan dan kekuatan keturunan Uchiha, maka yang perlu ditambahkan adalah kemampuan analisis yang akurat. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah keturunan klan Uchiha yang petarung murni; Shika, DNA-nya berasal dari Shikaku tentu sudah memiliki bakat kejeniusan, maka yang kurang adalah kemampuan bertarung tanpa belas kasihan; seperti mental bertempur tanpa simpati yang dimiliki klan Uchiha.

Shikamaru telah kembali, dalam bentuk lain yang lebih menakutkan.

_Orochimaru memang jenius,_ Yamato merasa harus mengakui kejeniusan mantan rekan seangkatan Tsunade itu. Kejeniusan yang menakutkan sehingga Hokage terdahulu harus mengusirnya dari desa.

-o0o-

Ino membuka matanya. Ketiga bunshin rohnya baru saja kmbali ke tubuh. Ia berluut terengah. Bukan karena lelah, tetapi karena ia baru saja mendapatkan informasi penting tetang rencana keenam Pain yang datang ke Shinobi. Begitu pentingnya hingga penyampaian informasi itu ke Konoha menjadi prioritas utama.

"Sai, kita harus pergi dari sini!" Ino menggandeng tangan Sai, mengajakanya pergi.

Ino dan Sai baru saja berlari menuju pintu kelar ketika mereka mendengar suara mesin pesawat yang dinyalakan. Tampaknya pesawat itu akan lepas landas meninggalkan tempat itu. Keduanya terpaksa berhenti ketika pintu pesawat yang mereka gunakan sebagai pintu masuk tadi telah menutup. Mereka terkurung dalam pesawat.

"Kita terjebak!"

Lantai tempat mereka berpijak bergetar,dan sepertinya pesawat itu mulai melayang pelan. Ino berpikir cepat. Menyampaikan informasi ke Konoha menjadi prioritas utama. Ia menggandeng Sai untuk mencari sebuah tempat yang agak tersembunyi. Ia berencana untuk melakukan telepati jarak jauh untuk menyampaikan informasi itu.

"Sai, aku harus menyampaikan telepati jarak jauh kepada Ayah. Aku harus berada dalam posisi statis dulu sementara waktu. Tolong jaga tubuhku,"

Sai mengangguk.

Ino mengatupkan kedua tangan, melakukan handseal khas keluargaYamanaka. Pikirannya langsung mengembara, melintasi jarak yang berkilometer jauhnya dengan markas. Mencari gelombang pikiran yang mirip dengannya, pikiran milik ayahnya, Inoichi.

Inoichi menangkapnya.

_Ino?_

Ino tak menjawab panggilan ayahnya. Ia langsung memindahkan semua gambar, suara, kata-kata, yang baru saja ia tangkap dalam pesawat Pain, ke dalam kepala ayahnya. Enam kapsul, jurnal catatan laboratorium, dan peta hologram Shinobi di dek pesawat yang pada beberapa lokasi diberi titik merah dan hijau.

_Enam pain. Mandrake. Penghancuran total Shinobi. _

Inoichi, yang ada saat itu sedang berbicara dengan Tsunade, langsung mengambil posisi handseal khas klan Yamanaka. Ia langsung menerima semua informasi yang dialirkan Ino dalam kepalanya.

_Segera keluar dari situ, Ino. _Perintah Inoichi.

_Bagaimana kalau tidak berhasil, Ayah?_

...

Inoichi tak bisa menjawab.

_Aku akan mengumpulkan data sebanyak mungkin, Ayah. _

-o0o-

Yamato menyalakan obor. Ia menghampiri mayat Chikushodo yang mati berdiri hanya ditopang sulur tumbuhan yang menusuk jantungnya. Ia mmemeriksa bawaan Chikushodo, dan menemukan keping pelat bercahaya yang dilihatnya tadi.

_Benda ini bisa mengandung informasi penting,_ pikirnya.

Lalu ia melepas satu tindikan besi yang menempel di wajah Chikushodo. Laporan intelijen terakhir yang diambil dari ingatan Shikamaru adalah kalau benda ini berfungsi seperti antena yang memancarkan cakra. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk mengambil sampel.

Mata Chikushodo membuka.

"Awas!" Shika berteriak.

Chikushodo sudah melakukan segel tangan dengan sisa kekuatannya yang terakhir.

Cahaya menyilaukan keluar dari tubuhnya; sebuah makhluk rakasa mewujud dari cahanya itu dan membuat lubang di langit-langit, muncul dari atas tanah.

Shika mendongak ke atas.

Mahluk rakasasa itu tampak seperti seekor naga raksasa bersayap yang mengaum buas dengan tubuh dan ekor berduri. Tingginya bermeter-meter, membuat Yamato dan Shika seperti dua manusia kecil di antara kedua kakinya.

Shika merasakan kalau hawa sepanas api menguar dari mulut dan hidung makhluk itu. Matanya serupa ular, hitam dan menakutkan, menatap Yamato dan Shika dengan ganas. Siap memburu.

Jantung Shika berdentam kencang. Pikirannya hanya menyuruh kedua kakinya untuk lari._ Inikah rasa takut?_

-o0o-

Sai merasakan kalau suasana di luar pesawat bergemuruh. Ia melangkah cepat mencari jendela. Di daratan, ia melihat seekor naga raksasa sedang mengamuk menyemburkan api dengan ganas, mengejar dua rekannya yang hanya bisa berlari menghindar. Pesawat itu sendiri, telah melayang di udara.

Tubuhnya menegang ketika mendengar suara langskah kaki tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Mereka berdua akan ketahuan. Tetapi Ino masih diam dalam posisi telepatinya, Sai tahu ia tak bisa mengatakan pada Ino untuk bersembunyi .

Sai merasakan pikirannya menjadi kacau tak tertata. Sesaat ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. _Menjaga Ino, mencari pintu keluar, atau melawan..._? Ia membutuhkan waktu sepersekian detik untuk memutuskan. Padahal seharusnya bisa lebih cepat.

Ia membuka perkamen kertasnya, dengan cepat menggambar makhuk-makhluk kecil yang langsung diberinya cakra untuk menjadi hidup. Ia membiarkan mahluk-makhluk itu menyebar menempel di dinding dan lantai. Beberapa ia lepaskan untuk terbang pelan menuju arah langkah kaki itu. Lalu ia mengambil beberapa granat dan kertas peledak. Ia menatanya di dinding. Ia berencana untuk membuat pintu keluar.

Terakhir, ia menumpahkan sebagian tintanya mengelilingi Ino dan dirinya.

Pain bernama Shurado sudah mengetahui, Chikushodo terbunuh dengan mudah di dalam labirin Nakano. Chikushodo telah mengeluarkan cakra terakhirnya untuk memanggil makhluk yang paling buas.

Shurado tahu dimana Ino dan Sai bersembunyi. Ningendo yang selalu "terbangun" telah memberitahunya.

Sai mengeluarkan pedangnya, berhadapan langsung dengan Shurado. Napasnya sedikit tersengal karena begitu banyak yang ia lakukan dalam waktu yang begitu mendesak. Ia gemeratakkan giginya, seperti berusaha melawan gerusan adrenalin yang membanjiri tubuhnya sendiri. Batinnya mengiyakan sesuatu.

_Inilah rasa takut._

-o0o-

_Kau harus pulang dengan selamat! _Teriak Inoichi.

Ino memutus telepati, ia membuka matanya. Ia sudah bertekad.

Sudah tiba saatnya membongkar wajah asli Federasi. Siapa dan darimana, apa motif dan tujuannya. Setidaknya dengan itu, ia bisa sedikit merasa pantas menjadi pahlawan seperti Shikamaru...

"Sai," panggilnya.

Sai menoleh. Wajahnya tegang luar biasa.

"Ino, kita ketahuan ..."

Ino langsung menciumnya di bibir.

-o0o-

Shika dan Yamato hanya bisa berlarian menghindari semburan api naga bersayap itu. Ketika Yamato berusaha menyerangnya dari belakang, ia dipukul dengan keras oleh sabetan ekornya. Tubuhnya terpental jauh.

Naga itu sudah mengangkat kakinya, siap menginjak Yamato. Yamato sudah menutup mata ketika ia merasakan kalau naga itu berhenti.

Shika menahannya dengan Kagemane. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan gerakan naga raksasa itu, hingga urat-urat seperti keluar dari setiap inci wajah dan tubuhnya. Ia berteriak keras menahan kekangannya.

Yamato melakukan handseal dengan cepat. Ia memunculkan tembok-tembok kayu raksasa yang mengurung pergerakan naga itu. Naga itu meronta dengan ruang gerak terbatas; Yamato menambahkan lilitan akar dan urat kayu di kepala, kaki dan tangannya. Lalu satu akar lagi untuk menyerap cakra, yang menusuk ke tubuh naga itu.

Naga itu semakin marah dan menymburkan api yang membakar kayu.

"Shika! Jurus kayuku mulai tak mempan!"

Shika sudah berlari menjauh.

Sesaat Yamato terkejut. _Apa ia lari?_

-o0o-

Sai tak begitu memahami apa yang sedang dilakukan Ino.

Ia hanya merasakan kalau jantungnya seperti akan keluar; detaknya melambat seperti mendapatkan kelegaan luar biasa; dan bibir itu begitu lembut sehingga timbul keinginan untuk merasakannya lagi.

"Sst," Ino menyuruhnya tenang. "Aku akan menahannya, lalu kau yang menyerang. "

Shurado muncul di depan mereka. Wuudnya seperti laki-laki besar gundul dengan bola mata abu-abu berlingkaran, yang tampak mengerikan. Ia mengenakan penutup kepala dengan empat garis vertikal yang dicoret, dan jubah hitam dengan awan warna merah darah.

-o0o-

Shika berlari mengambil tombaknya.

"Guru Yamato! Saat aba-abaku, kekang mulutnya!" teriak Shika.

Shika sekuat tenaga ia melemparkan tombaknya ke arah mata naga itu. Tepat menancap, Naga itu semakin marah dan menyemburan napas api. Yamato mengeluarkan satu sulur lagi untuk mengekang mulut naga, dan saat itu Shika berlari mendekat, menempelkan kertas peledak di perut naga itu.

Makhluk itu meledak.

-o0o-

Ino mengarahkan handsealnya kepada Shurado.

Shurado diam tak bergerak.

Ino mencoba memasuki pikiran Shurado.

Tapi tak ketemu. Ia justru bertemu Pain yang lain, bernama Ningendo. Sesama entitas roh seperti dirinya saat ini. Dan Ningendo menyerangnya dalam alam pikirannya.

Sai melihat Ino meringis sepert menahan sakit dalam posisi statis menahan Shurado. Seperti bertempur melawan sesuatu dalam pikirannya.

Sai langsung memanggil makhuk-makhluk kecilnya, yang secara sekaligus menyerang Shurado. Mematuk mata, telinga, hidung dan beberapa titik vital lainnya.

Shurado menjerit mengerikan.

Sai tak mengampuninya. Ia mengarahkan beberapa makhluk lain yang langsung meledak di permukaan tubuh Shurado. Asap memenuhi koridor.

Ino melepas kekangannya. Ia membuka mata dan terengah, jatuh berlutut.

Ia baru menyadari, salah satu Pain yang bernama Ningendo, memiliki kemampuan sama dengan dirinya. Memisahkan roh dari tubuhnya. Ketika bunshin roh Ino mendatangi keenam kapsul tempat enam Pain beristirahat, Ningendo mengetahuinya. Dan langsung memberitahukannnya kepada Shurado. Karena itu Shurado tahu mereka berada disini. Roh Ningendo menyerang rohnya, membuat ia harus melepaskan jeratannya kepada Shurado.

Di balik asap ledakan yang mulai menghilang, jubah hitam Shurado telah habis terbakar. Ia telah menunjukkan wajah aslinya.

Shurado memiliki tiga kepala, di samping kiri dan kanan. Juga tiga sisi tubuh yang menyatu dalam satu pinggang dan sepasang kaki.

Sai mencium aroma bahaya yang jelas.

Salah satu tangan Shurado terlepasdari tubuhnya, menyerang Sai. Sai melindungi diri dengan tinta yang tadi ia tumpahkan, yang naik seperti perisai hitam. Tetapi Shurado kembali melancarkan serangan dalam bentuk senjata tombak dari tangan yang lain, menghancurkan perisai itu. Ganti Ino melemparkan kunai-kunai. Shurado menangkisnya dengan perisai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari salah satu sisi tubuhnya.

Sai mengeluarkan tintanya lagi, ia membuat serangan gelombang yang berbuah menjadi cairan hitam lengket yang menghambat pergerakan Shurado. Saat itulah, ia meledakkan dinding pesawat.

Satu jangkar berantai terlontar dari cairan lengket hitam, mengikat tubuh Sai. Sai mencoba menahan dengan satu-satunya senjata yang tersisa, pedangnya. Rantai itu menyeret Sai mendekat ke arah Shurado. Dimana salah satu tubuh Shurado sudah menyiapkan lembing.

"Ino, lompat!" Teriak Sai. Ia justru tak memperdulikan dirinya sendiri.

Ino menggandakan diri menjadi dua. Satu melompat mematahkan rantai yang mengikat Sai, sedang bunshin yang lain menyerang Shurado dengan brutal, yang langsung ditangkis sehingga tubuh gadis itu terpental seperti boneka, terlempar keluar dari lubang dinding.

Sai melepaskan rantainya dan ikut melompat. Mencoba meraih Ino. Tubuh keduanya melayang bebas di udara, jatuh ke bawah, tertarik gravitasi.

Ia berhasil menangkap tubuh Ino. Pinggangnya yang ramping dipeluknya di udara.

Ino terseyum sejenak.

Lalu ia menghilang dalam suara letupan lembut.

Kedua tangan Sai hanya memeluk kosong.

Hanya bunshin.

Melayang jatuh ke bawah, Sai mendongak ke arah pesawat.

Dari lubang yang dibuatnya di dinding pesawat, ia melihat Ino menghadapi Shurado sendirian.

"INO!" teriak Sai.

Sai mengeluarkan tintanya, membuat seekor burung raksasa. Ia berusaha mengejar secapt mungkin..

Tetapi pesawat itu juga semakin menjauh dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, hingga hanya menjadi titik kecil di langit.

"INOOOO!" Sai hanya bisa meneriakkan namanya penuh rasa putus asa.

-o0o-

Sore itu, dalam keadaan kotor dan lelah, ketiganya pulang ke Konoha.

Tak perlu diberitahu, Inoichi sudah tahu.

Ia hanya menatap Sai, agak lama.

Sai tak ingin berpandangan lama-lama dengan Inoichi.

Shika, merasa suasana itu terasa menyesakkan. Dadanya terasa tehimpit tanpa ia mengetahui sebabnya.

"Anakku, apakah ia menitipkan ingatannya kepadamu?" Inoichi akhirnya berkata.

Sai menatap tak mengerti.

"Apa kau kau bisa merasakan dirinya?"

Sai masih tak mengerti. Ia mencoba memutar mundur ingatannya. Yang ia ingat hanyalah Ino yang semakin menjauh, ketika ia menangkap tubuh Ino yang ternyata adalah bunshin, ketika melawan Shurado dan ketika Ino menciumnya...

Gelombang pikiran yang dahsyat menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Membuat kepalanya menjadi terasa sakit luar biasa. Sai memegang kepalanya, bergetar menahan sakit. Ada banjir ingatan yang terus menerus menenuhi kepalanya, seperti ia mendapatkan telepati dengan Kabuto, namun dalam jumlah yang snagat besar, sangat intens. Suara, sosok, wangi, sentuhan dan gambaran tentang Ino menyerbu pikirannya.

Sai mengerang, jatuh berlutut. Shika ikut berlutut, khawatir. Seika, ninja medis yang ditugaskan menangani mereka, ikut berlutut karena khawatir. Inoichi hanya menatap nanar.

"Dia... menitipkan ingatannya kepadamu," sahut Inoichi pelan.

"A-apa artinya?" tanya Sai diantara sakitnya.

_Artinya ia sudah berpikir tak akan kembali. _

Inoichi hanya berbalik, tak menjawab. Ia malah berbicara dengan salah satu anggota klan Yamanaka yang lain, Genma. Genma berbicara sebentar dan menoleh kepada Sai. Lalu lelaki tampan berambut pirang itu mendekat,berbicara hati-hati.

"Sai, Ino telah menitipkan ingatannya kepadamu," katanya pelan, sambil menyentuh bahunya lembut. "Saat ini, pikirnmu dan pikiran Ino berhubungan. Kalian berbagi ingatan dan panca indera, juga sebagaian masa lalu Ino. Kami harus melakukan pengkodean khusus untuk menguraian apa yang mungkin disampaikan Ino dari dalam pesawat itu hingga detik ini. Kau harus bersama kami dahulu sebentar. Kau bersedia, bukan?"

Sai merasa tak begitu paham, tapi ia mengangguk.

"Shika, kau pulanglah. Yoshino pasti cemas menunggu," kata Yamato.

-o0o-

Orochimaru, berdiri di tengah salah satu lab bawah tanahnya. Ia berlutut di depan dua buah tanaman yang bersinar temaram dalam gelap; tanaman itu mengeluarkan cahaya berwarna warni yang berganti-ganti di ruas daun dan batangnya. Saat Orochimaru menyentuhnya, ruas tanaman itu berubah warna menjadi merah jingga. Tanaman yang hidup, itulah Mandrake. Keajaibannya bukan terletak pada daun yang muncl di permukaan, tetapi dari akarnya yang tersimpan dalam tanah. Akar itu membentuk sosok manusia; memiliki khasiat sebagai racun terkuat; dan juga sebagai obat penyakit mental, penangkal genjutsu ilusi, dan juga berbagai khasiat lainnya yang belum diketahui.

Sasuke menemaninya dibelakang Orochimaru..

"Tanaman Madrake ini, kau pasti banyak tahu tentangnya," kata Orochi.

"Itu tanaman milik klan Uchiha,"

"Hanya bisa tumbuh di reruntuhan Nakano, tanah milik klan Uchiha. Tetapi aku berhasil membiakkanya disini," kata Orochi. "Butuh kerja keras untuk itu. Maka ketika kau mengambilnya, aku langsung tahu siapa pelakunya. Hanya seorang Uchiha yang bisa mengekstrak racun dari akar Mandrake."

Pikian Sasuke melayang memikirkan ciuman itu.

"Kau tahu siapa yang memberikan bibitnya padaku?" tanya Orochimaru tiba-tiba.

Sasuke menggeleng.

"Kakakmu,"

Sasuke terkejut.

Ia baru akan bertanya kembali ketika Kabuto muncul, memberitahu kalau ada kabar dari Konoha. Ia memberikan sebuah gulungan perkamen kecil. Orochimaru membaca surat itu, dan mengerutkan kening. Surat langsung dari Tsunade.

Ia diam agak lama. Seperti berpikir keras.

"Sasuke, ada tugas untukmu." Katanya berwibawa, "Pergilah ke Suna; jaga si pemilik segel Hagoromo agar ia tetap hidup. Federasi akan menyerang Suna dalam waktu dekat, kemungkinan salah satu dari Rinnegan"

_Menjaga Temari?_

"Baik," Ia mengangguk patuh. "Lalu, kapan kau akan mengatakan dimana Itachi?"

Orochimaru tersenyum.

"Sekembali kau dari Suna. Jangan khawatir, kakakmu masih hidup. Ia hanya menyembunyikan diri,"

-o0o-

Sai baru pulang tengah malam, diantar oleh Genma. Genma berbicara dengan Yoshino sebentar. Yoshino mengangguk prihatin.

"Kalau ia bertindak aneh, mungkin karena Ino menghubunginya; segera laporkan kepada kami," pesan Genma.

Yoshino mengangguk.

Sai berubah menjadi pemurung. Ia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Di kamar mandi, ia mengguyur kepalanya dengan air panas. Pengkodean memori yang dititipkan Ino bukan hanya menguras energi, tetapi juga menyiksanya dalam cara yang ia tak pahami. Bukan hanya ia turut merasakan apa yang dialami Ino saat ini, tetapi juga seluruh ingatannya sebelum bertolak ke Konoha terasa diaduk-aduk. Ada perasaan seperti ditelanjangi dan terhina; yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dan yang ia tak bisa mengerti, mengapa _mereka lebih memperdulikan ingatan itu daripada Ino sendiri_? Mengapa tidak ada yang membicarakan bagaimana menolong Ino, bagaimana mengejar pesawat itu, dan memperdulikannya sebagai seorang anak, rekan, ninja, yang kehadirannya sangat penting?

Ino tidak lahir sebagai sebuah senjata sepertinya. Ino bukan senjata.

_Aku? Lalu mengapa Ino menyelamatkanku?_

-o0o-

"Kabuto," panggil Orochimaru.

"Ya?"

"Kau masih ingat cara bertempur? Kita akan kedatangan tamu,"

Kabuto tersenyum.

"Siapa tamu yang mengetahui tempat ini?"

"Rinnegan, Pain. Tsunade bilang, lokasi kita ada dalam daftar penghancuran mereka."

"Wah. Darimana federasi tahu tempat ini?"

"Aku juga penasaran. Tapi lebih baik kita bersiap-siap," Orochimaru tersenyum. "Konoha cukup baik hati. Sai akan dikembalikan kepada kita sementara waktu,"

-o0o-

Jade Shiki menyesap rokoknya. Ia tengah berdiri memandangi langit selatan dimana bintang-bintang terlihat jelas. Ia baru saja menerima perkamen dari merpati tercepat Konoha, yang langsung dibacanya di tempat. Di bawahnya, ombak laut yang tenang menyarakan suara yang searusnya membuat siapaun merasa damai. Tetapi Jade merasakan sebaliknya; genderang perang telah bertalu dalam kepalanya.

Alih-alih membicarakan kemungkinan untuk bekerjasama, Konoha langsung memberitahukan kalau markasnya di selatan termasuk dalam daftar wilayah yang akan diratakan Federasi. Pain, akan datang dalam waktu dekat, menyerang rumahnya.

Rumahnya, markas Mercenary, tempat perlindungan bagi para ksatria, tentara, shinobi yang terbuang.

"Shikaku,_ teman lama_ kita akan datang," Jade Shiki melempar rokoknya ke laut, mencoba bernostagia dengan seorang rekan lama yang terlebih dahulu pergi mendahuluinya.

Nostalgianya terusik dengan deru mesin sebuah helikopter di belakangnya yang sedang diperbaiki. Seorang mekanik sedang tekun memperbaikinya.

"Weasel, siapkan semua kendaraan dan meriam," kata Jade, "Kita akan perang,"

-o0o-

Sai terbangun di pagi hari, ketika jam baru menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi.

Ia mengalami mimpi buruk.

Panik, ia membangunkan Shika, yang masih terlelap. Shika, yang selalu waspada, terbangun dengan cepat. Ia melihat Sai gemetar ketakutan, dengan tatapan mata merana. Tubuhnya berkeringat dingin, banyak sekali.

"Sai? Ada apa?"

Mata Sai berkacakaca. Gemetar tubuhnya berhenti. Ia mencengkram erat tangan Shika, seperti mencari pegangan.

"Ino," suaranya serak. "Ino..."

"Kenapa Ino?"

"Aku tak bisa merasakannya lagi..." Bulir air mata menetes dari mata Sai tanpa bisa dicegah. Sai menangis terisak.

Shika termenung. Ada rasa berat yang menghimpit tiba-tiba.

_Ino sudah tiada. _

Shika ragu sejenak.

Sai telah berubah, dia sudah menjadi manusia. Bukan sebuah senjata lagi.

Ada rasa iri, juga perih yang Shika tak bisa memahaminya dengan segera. Terlebih, ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya dalam situasi ini. Ia hanya teringat Yoshino, juga Temari... dan juga rasa pedih tanpa luka yang tak bisa dijelaskan itu...

Tangannya perlahan melingkari tubuh Sai. Memeluk Sai yang menangis, berharap bisa membantu meredakan rasa sakit itu...

;

;

;

**To be continued to **

**CHAPTER 12: STORM**

Note from Author:

Gyaaa... maaf tentang Chikushodo itu, OOC karena aku nggak sempat melihat manga-nya dia mengeluarkan mahluk apa aja sih, jadi aku asal aja. Lagipula Genma itu an nama belakangnya Shiranui, bukan Yamanaka. Tapi dia pirang dan tampan, saya jadikan Genma Yamanaka aja ya, soalnya nggak mungkin Inoichi yang bertugas, dia kan lagi berduka. Maaf ya penggemar Genma, penggemar Ino, peran Ino harus off disini... (#bow).

Mohon Chap 12 agak sabar ditunggu, minggu depan saya tugas 2 minggu keluar kota lagi, moga-moga aja dapat banyak waktu luang buat bikin fic, dan hotelnya ada free wi-fi, xixixixixixi (#ditendang bos).

BTW, Jade Shiki itu OC saya, kalau ingin mengenalnya lebih dekat, bisa membaca fic pertama saya yang judulnya Anbu Team 8 (Kakashi Hatake Lost Legacy) (#hadeeeeeeeuh, author ini sukanya promo fic terus aja sih!?#ditendang rame-rame).

Terimakasih semua yang telah membaca dan merview sampai sejauh ini, kalian adalah penyemangatku!

_New readers, silent readers, _monggo tulis di kolom review. _All comments are welcome!_

Regards,

Kai


End file.
